Robotech: Frozen in Time
by Deathzealot
Summary: A What if.. fic about what happens if Lisa and Ricks relationship starts earlier. Alot ealirer indeed... [Finished]
1. Part I: Moment Frozen in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotech or Macross. Neither do I own any Mecha from either series or the characters. Nor do I own Macross: Do you Remember Love...

**Author Note: **

This is going to be a "what if..." fic. Basically the Robotech version of Macross: DYRL and so that means that Rick and Lisa's relationship starts a lot earlier in the series, a lot earlier indeed. Also this shall start up about right after Rick, Lisa, Ben, and Max's return to the SDF-1 and end about the start of the second space arc of the series. Also Lisa and Rick's relationship at this point is a little bit more then it was during the series. Well enough of my babbling time to get writing…

**Robotech: Frozen in Time **

Lisa Hayes sat in her bed thinking of that kiss. Her feelings turn from Karl to the pilot Rick Hunter. She felt a deep love for him that she didn't know before. Lisa leaned over to the side of her bed and picked up a picture, it was a picture of her and Karl before he left for Mars Base Sara.

"Good-bye Karl," She whispered to the picture as she sits the picture face down on her dresser. Suddenly the door beeped announcing a visitor. Lisa wiped her eyes and went to answer it. It was her good friend Claudia Grant, still wearing her dark green duty uniform.

"Are you alright Lisa?" Claudia asked with a worried tone. Lisa turned and sat down on her bed.

"Yes, but I may need your help Claudia. I'm sure you heard how we escaped the Zentraedi ship, also you read my report on our interrogation?" She asked and with a raised eyebrow Claudia nodded wondering were this was going.

"Well I think I'm if love but I don't know how to approach it," She said making Claudia's mouth opening in surprise. Then she snapped it close, as it became clear.

"Oh my god your in love with Lieutenant Hunter aren't you?" Claudia asked with a giggle, and in response Lisa just nodded with a blush.

"Well…well…well I guess you better wait int'l you are sure that he loves you in return," Claudia stated with a motherly smile.

"But Claudia what happens if he doesn't love me back, I have already lost one love interest and I don't want to lose another." She said as she picked up Karl's picture again looking at it. Claudia quickly figured what she meant and sat by her and threw an arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"Don't worry Roy is going over there to check up on Rick, I'm sure if Rick does have a thing for you he will tell Roy. You know how close the two are." Claudia said as she gently took the picture from Lisa and sat it down on her nightstand yet again.

* * *

On the other side of the base Rick Hunter was indeed thinking Lisa. He was thinking about both the one kiss in front of the Zentraedi Commanders and in the cell. He knew that he would never have Menmei since she was star and it took an arm and a leg to see her. But as he thought more of his relationship with Menmei he figured that he looked at Menmei more as a little sister then anything else. But this new love he had for Lisa was something else entirely and vowed that he would treat her with a little more respect. Suddenly his door beeped announcing that he had a visitor. Rick got up to answer the door and saw that it was his "Big Brother" Roy Fokker.

"Yeah Rick you doing alright?" Roy asked with concern. Rick nodded as he took a seat on his bed again with his face in his hands. Roy sat down next to him with some fatherly concern or more of a brotherly concern for his young protégéé.

"I'm fine Roy, just I think I'm in love but I am confused with it. I already figured that the love I have for Menmei is just some sort of brotherly love not a real love. But this new woman makes me feel more…. Alive." He said as he tried to find the word. Roy beside him blinked in surprise and then grinned.

"You are in love with Commander Hayes, I'm I right Rick?" Roy asked with a laugh. Rick blushed and nodded answering the question.

"Well…well…well I'm surpised it took this long Rick, but something is still bothering you bro, what is it?" Roy asked with a frown sensing that something was wrong.

"Well first of all Roy, I'm not sure that she likes me, secondly she outranks me and is older then I am." Rick stated with a frown. Roy just nodded and then laughed surprising Rick.

"Well first Rick you have to look into your heart, second look at me and Claudia does that answer that for you." Roy said with a smile and got up to leave.

"And Rick please don't follow my footsteps with your love live, follow your fathers. Second, start off by taking her out to dinner, if she refuses then that's it, but if she says yes then you can continue the relationship." Roy said then left leaving Rick in his own thoughts.

* * *

In Claudia's quarters the couple sat down and compared notes with each other on the relationship with Lisa and Rick. Both smiled evilly as they reward themselves with wine and a dinner. Then they proceeded to fall asleep together with their arms wrapped around themselves.

* * *

Rick strapped into his rebuilt red and white Veritech was on patrol with the rest of Vermilion Team. Max and Ben in their respective blue and orange Veritechs were on his wing. Rick looked around and saw nothing to report around him. Suddenly, his COMM came alive as Lisa contacted him from the bridge of the SDF-1.

"Vermilion One report your status please?" Lisa asked from his right lateral COMM screen. Rick gritted his teeth as he thought over what Roy told him to do.

Better do it now, but still it is on an open channel. What if she says no and brings me up on charges? What if she laughs? Oh no I can't do it! Rick thought with panic. But he quickly calmed himself down and looked around. Suddenly Lisa cried out from the COMM screen.

"Vermilion One, are you even listening?" Lisa said with a tone of anger. Rick gulped and turned his attention to the COMM screen.

"Sorry, Commander nothing to report, but Lisa…" He said but stopped in the middle of the sentence.

JUST DO IT HUNTER! He screamed at himself.

"…Would like to have dinner with me at the Macross Electra." Rick stammered over his line that Roy gave him. He blushed turned away from the screen inspecting either a no or a scream of rage. But neither happened so he turned back to see Lisa staring back at him wide-eyed. Her stern look had melted away being replaced with a stunned look. Rick then notice how beautiful she was with from hair on down.

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Lisa sat frozen at her station looking at Rick wondering if she heard what she thought she heard from him. Claudia was chuckling lightly next to her at her own station. Captain Gloval who was drinking some coffee at the time that Rick asked her out, now he was wiping away coffee from his face and quietly ordered somebody to clean the mess up from the floor in front of him. A tech quickly complied and wiped up the puddle.

"Umm… Lisa are you alright?" Rick asked again. Lisa still sat stunned at her station.

Oh my god, I'm I dreaming, did Rick Hunter just ask me out for a date. Lisa thought to herself. Suddenly Claudia was at her side and guessing what happened punched her lightly in her arm bringing Lisa back to Earth. She then realized that Rick was staring back at her waiting for an answer, she could tell that he was getting inpatient by the way he was twitching. She realized that the ENTIRE Bridge crew was looking at her with grins on their faces, even Captain Gloval was grinning as he got another cup of Coffee. Meanwhile the Trio, Sammie, Kim, and Vanessa were giggling at each other. Lisa was now blushing from head to toe.

"Answer him Lisa!" Claudia hissed from beside her. Lisa snapped out of it and turned back to Rick with a shy smile of her face and a small blush on her face.

"I'll be glad to go Rick, what time would you pick me up?" She asked Rick, she saw that he was relieved and quickly smiled back.

"Umm… 19:00 would be good, since that gives me time to make the reservations." He replied with a smile. Lisa just chuckled since she sensed that he wasn't expecting any answer from her.

"Right see you then Rick," Lisa said with a smile of her own that she saw made Rick literally melt in his chair. She then signed off and the entire bridge crew cheered. Claudia leaned over and grinned at her.

"Told you so Lisa," Claudia said with a smile. Lisa blushed again, but she was worrying again, since she didn't think she had anything nice to wear since the Electra was a nice and fancy restaurant in Macross. She made a note to ask Claudia for advice after the shift if she could help. Once the cheering died down she turned back to her station now back into work mode.

* * *

Back out in space, Rick did a few loops for the hell of it. His two wingmates suddenly appeared on his lateral COMM screens.

"Jeez, boss what was that about," Ben said with a smile. Max on the other hand just smiled.

"Well, what happened boss?" Max asked with a smile knowing that something was up. Rick looked at both of his friends and was about to snap at them, but then he decided to tell them. Since they were his friends and his wingmates who trusts his life with everyday. They deserve to know what was going on.

"Well I just asked Commander Hayes out for a date at the Electra… and she said yes!" He said barely managing to contain his excitement. It was well know by his two friends that he had a crush on the Commander. Ben's looked surprised, but Max just smiled knowing what was going from a mile away ever since he found out about the kiss.

"Good Luck boss," Ben said with a smile as he recovered from his surprise. Max smiled but then it faded as their sensors lit up as enemy Pods appeared.

"Crap! Lieutenant, Pods at 9 O'clock Angel's High!" Ben yelled out in surprise. Rick nodded and switched his COMM over to the Command Channel.

"SDF-1, SDF-1 Vermilion One reporting enemy pods sighted permission to engage Control!" He yelled out as he started to maneuver to confuse the enemy. Lisa's face sprang up on his center COMM screen. This time it was all business for the couple.

"Roger that V-Leader you may engage at will," she ordered with her usual stern tone. But it disappeared as she started to worry about Rick.

"Please be careful Rick," Lisa said quietly to Rick. Rick nodded and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Lisa, I'm to stubborn to die and also I finally got you to come back to don't I," he said with a grin. Lisa chuckled and smiled blowing him a kiss. Rick blushed and turned to the battle.

"Lisa launch the Veritechs, Claudia power up the barrier…" Gloval stood up from his chair coffee forgotten as he started to snapping out orders, but of course his well trained bridge crew were already in action. Gloval chuckled and sat back down in his chair. Luckily the SDF-1 was still in Attack mode so he didn't need the ship to Modular transform. With a few minutes after Hunter's report the SDF-1 was primed and ready, it's VTs screaming to intercept the enemy, while the Destroids were lumbering out of their own hangers to take position on the two flattops. Finally the barrier started up making four spots of light appear on the hull of the ship. Gloval smiled knowing very well that the two years that they spent on their way here to earth made his crew the fastest response then any other ship he had the pleasure of commanding.

"Captain enemy Pods heading towards us!" Reported Kim at her station. Gloval nodded getting up from his chair again.

"RIGHT! ALL UNITS FIRE!" He bellowed out, Lisa nodded and relayed the order to the Defender Destroids and the SDF-1s own A-A guns. Then the space in front of the SDF-1 lit up as tracers lit it up. Soon alien wreckage replaced the pods and Gloval allowed himself a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile Rick and the rest of the SDF-1s Veritech wing were fighting for their lives. Rick cursed as a tan and white ship blew up next to him. He brought his plane around trying to find his two wingmates. He quickly found Max because he like all ways was the center of the attention, so in other words he was in the center of a large group of pods. But Ben was trying to dodge a group of six pods on his tail. Rick growled as he dived into the battle taking on two of Ben's pursuers with his gunpod. Rick then dropped down behind the remaining four pods and unleashed a group of Hammerheads from their place on his wings.

"There you go big guy your clear, been careful for now on will you?" Rick said into his COMM. Ben on his right lateral COMM screen nodded clearly shaken about his near death experience. Then suddenly Roy's face sprang up on his center COMM screen.

"All Veritechs their retreating break off and return to base. Good job people another job well done," Roy said with a smile behind his faceplate. Rick nodded and turned his Veritech back to the SDF-1 following the blue thrusters' trails of the other Veritechs. His, wingmen came up on either side of him. Ben's VT looked like it was really beaten up, while Max's had not even a scratch on it. Rick nodded slowly counted the VTs returning to the SDF-1. They got off easily this time but still they took losses.

Back on the SDF-1's bridge the crew were slowly coming down from their high. Lisa looked up at the Gloval and caught his eye.

"Sir the Veritechs are heading back and they suffered over 25 causalities sir," Lisa reported to Gloval, she saw a look of sadness come across the Captain's face. Lisa nodded silent turned back to her station; she then looked for Vermilion Team and quickly found them at the rear of the formation. She sighed with relief when she saw the blip labeled with Vermilion One heading back to the ship.

* * *

Back in her quarters Lisa was fussing over what to wear. Of course it was rare for her since she usually wore a uniform or just jeans and a T-shirt when off-duty. Of course her inner-women was now surfacing. Something that was shut off since the death of her old fiancé Karl Riber at Mars. Now she was acting if she was teenager once more and Claudia who watching her couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"Lisa…Lisa this is only your first date with the man!" Claudia exclaimed with a smile. Lisa stopped and looked over at her from the sea of clothes that she happened to be knee deep in.

"Well that's the reason why I want to be prefect Claudia," Lisa said with a frown with one of her old dresses in one hand and a nice strapless dress in the other hand. Claudia just sighed and stepped past Lisa and looked into Lisa'' surprising big closet. Suddenly a dress caught her eye that was stuffed in the back of the closet. She smiled and took it off the rack.

"Yeah Lisa how about this one?" Claudia said with a very nice satin light blue strapless dress with a silver lining around the edges. When Lisa saw it her eyes widened in surprise for it was the same dress that her mother wore on her own first date with her father. As if she was in a daze, took it from Claudia to inspect it further. She then smiled throwing the two dresses she had back into the closet.

"This is one Claudia," She stated quietly to her friend. Claudia nodded and helped Lisa put it on. What Claudia saw made her breath go away, for Lisa in the dress looked like a goddess.

"God Lisa you're beautiful in that, this is the prefect thing for Rick!" exclaimed Claudia with a smile leading Lisa to a mirror. Lisa couldn't believe her eyes for she looked almost exactly like her mother in the picture when she was in this dress. She could almost here her father's voice from back then when he saw her Mother.

"Right Lisa time to get down to business let's get you ready!" Claudia exclaimed as she pulled Lisa into the bathroom to finish the magic that Lisa was with the dress on.

* * *

Rick in his own quarters finished putting on his bow tie. He looked over to Roy who was sitting in a chair not far from the mirror for approval. His big brother just smiled and nodded his ascent. Rick took a quick look at his watch to see that he had better leave. So he started to head for the door but Roy stopped him with a glance.

"Rick don't forget the flowers," Roy informed his little brother. Rick hit his head and stepped back into the kitchenette to grab the dozen roses he bought earlier in the day. He then ran out of the room with Roy in tow. Roy closed the door and headed in the opposite direction of Rick.

* * *

Lisa heard the buzzer and took another look into the mirror to see if everything was good. Claudia, Sammie, and Kim smiled proudly behind her as they started clean up the mess they made to get Lisa ready for the date. Lisa looked at them with a worried glance.

"Don't worry Lisa we will take care of this, you need to get your man," Claudia said with a smile followed by Kim and Sammie. Lisa nodded and went to the door as the buzzer went off the second time. She opened the door and saw Rick standing there with a bouquet of a dozen roses in one hand and his other hand on the buzzer control. When she opened the door he froze up and looked on shocked staring at Lisa. Lisa smiled at him and decided to break his shocking experience.

"So Rick are these for me?" She asked with a smile. Rick then finally shook of his shock, and then nodded handing Lisa the roses.

"Am I dreaming?" Rick asked with a frown that was so cute that Lisa laughed in his face.

"No you're not dreaming Rick Hunter," Lisa said with a smile and pinch that made Rick flinch. He then smiled and gave Lisa the roses, then offered his arm, which Lisa took. Rick led Lisa to his car outside the base parked were his parking spot, which he had hardly timed to use anymore. But this was one of the few times that he had the time to use it since he usually drove a Military Jeep that came with his rank.

"After you malady," Rick said opening the door for her. Lisa smiled and slid into the passenger seat of the small yet powerful car that Rick owned.

"How come fighter pilots always love having a car like this?" Lisa asked with an eyebrow raised in question. Rick just chuckled as he slid into the driver seat not bothering to answer her. He smiled at her and started the car and revved the engine to answer Lisa's question. Lisa chuckled and sat back in her seat as he Rick pulled away from the base and headed towards Macross City.

* * *

Rick pulled into the Valet parking of the Electra, which was a very expensive restaurant, which dated to the time that Macross was on the Island. Rick stopped and got out running to the other side to help Lisa out but one of the Valets beats him to it. The heat Valet a blond haired stocky man walked over to him, and nodded to Rick. Rick smiled and handed his keys over to the man, who just frowned at him. Rick then took Lisa's arm and headed into the restaurant with its bright lights and brilliant music. The walls and the roof of the restaurant showed a sunrise, which was another EVE projection like the one above Macross. Rick walked up to the host stand and smiled at the little man behind the stand.

"Name please?" the man, asked in a nasal thick voice, which sounded like it went through a flute.

"Rick Hunter, for two," Rick answered with another smile. The man looked down at his list and saw Rick's at the bottom of the sheet. He nodded and motioned one of the hostesses over to him. The women dressed in a very expensive two piece dress came up to them and grabbed two menus from the slot on the side of the stand.

"Right this way Mr. Hunter," the women said as she took off in into the sea of table's before them. Rick and Lisa followed the women to a nice two-person table in a far corner of the restaurant. Rick thanked the women and pulled Lisa's chair out from the table then when Lisa was fully seated, he sat down himself. He opened the menu and started looking over the dishes. But Lisa just stared at him with a dreamy smile.

"So Rick what about Menmei, do you still love her?" Lisa questioned now back into her Commander mode. Rick surprised looked up at her and put down his menu.

"I still love her, I always will but she is more like a sister to me then any thing else. If you heard lately on the television she called me her very close friend instead of her boyfriend, even when that reporter threw the a question about me and her getting married." Rick answered truthfully as he gazed into Lisa green eyes. Lisa sighed and looked at the dance stage. Suddenly the music stopped and a very familiar man walked up to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is a honor for me to present to you tonight the lovely Miss Macross herself Lynn-Menmei!" the man said into the MIC. Rick groaned and hit his head on the table since he forgot to check the restaurant's performance schedule. He was now afraid to look at Lisa, but he did anyway and saw that she was pissed- really pissed. But it melted as she started to cry and then she jumped up running for the bathroom. Rick stunned look at her seat for a like five minutes and then dropped his head into his arms. Suddenly slim hand fell onto his shoulder surprising him, at first he thought it was Lisa but it wasn't it was Menmei in a nice silver lace dress, who had just got down singing her two song performance.

"Hi, Rick why are so down and why are you alone I would thought that you be here with somebody?" Menmei said with a frown. Rick sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm here with Lisa, but when she saw you come out she got pissed then got up and ran into the bathroom," he said with a sighed as he cover his face with his hands. Menmei just sighed and pulled a chair from a near by empty table. Her own feeling's she had for Rick is something else entirely then she first thought. She looked at him now as a really good friend then any thing else. Of course she sensed that Rick now knew that.

"So Menmei, please tell me now straight do you still love me?" Rick asked with his eyes closed. Menmei sighed and leaned forward towards the table.

"Rick I will always love you, but as a very good friend to me. Some one to lean against when times are bad and to hold hands with when that person needs it. Rick you a very, very close friend to me and you always be. I'm sorry I never told you this earlier but I thought you would hate me for it." she finished with another sigh. For the first time Rick felt whole and complete knowing what he had just heard. Rick nodded and held Menmei close to him.

"It is the same for me too Menmei, but mine is more of a brotherly love then anything else and no I am not mad at you." Rick said with a huge sigh of his own. Menmei sighed with relief as she hugged Rick.

"Yeah Menmei can you do me a favor and go get Lisa for me please?" he asked with a smile at him. She nodded with a smile and took off for the ladies bathroom. Rick smiled glad that he got that out of the way, now all he needed was for Lisa to believe him.

* * *

Lisa sat down in one of the stalls with her knees up to her chin crying silently. The two ladies already in the room had looked at her, but said nothing. Her mind went over everything that Rick had said to her since they first meet. Suddenly the door opened again and somebody walked in. The other women briefly talked to one of the women standing in front the mirror and then walked over to the stall that Lisa was in.

"Lisa would you come out please?" a voice that she knew as Menmei's asked from the other side of the door. Before Lisa could respond an alarm went off followed by Claudia's voice came on ordering all civilians to shelters and that they were at Red Alert. Lisa bolted out of the stall and took a brief look at Menmei.

"You now what, you can have him Menmei I don't care any more!" she yelled and took off towards the exit leaving Menmei speechless. But she had no time to go after her; she had to get to a shelter.

* * *

Rick back in the dining room cursed as the Red Alert siren went off. The patrons of the Restaurant being used to this filed orderly out. Rick knew that he couldn't get to the base in before the SDF-1 transformed back into attack mode so he headed for a shelter meanwhile looking around for Lisa or Menmei. He saw Menmei join a group heading towards one of the closet's shelters. Rick nodded relieved that she was safe but he still couldn't see Lisa anywhere. He got worried but still headed for a shelter.

Meanwhile, the battle started outside and it was furious over ten VTs exploded in the first few seconds of the battle. On the SDF-1 three Defender Destroid's turned to engage a group battlepods that landed on the ship, but were in turn destroyed as a large officer's pod joined them. In the middle of this crazy storm was Max and some sort of new unit that had appeared in the middle of the battle. Max gritted his teeth, since this same unit had already taken out Ben Dixon's luckily the man managed to eject and a Rabbit Shuttle was already heading to pick his escape pod up. Max trap shot the unit with his Gunpod but it dodged his shot but in turn got hit by a stray round. The unit then went down to the deck of the SDF-1. Near by a hatch opened letting a group of Civil Defense Tomahawks and Spartans Destroids out to engage the group of 'pods that had landing on the ship and were trying to force their way into the ship. The new unit as it landed destroyed two of the Tomahawks and slipped into the hatch and into the heart of the SDF-1… Macross City. Max cursed and followed him into the ship, after he quickly gave a report to the bridge. He quickly thought his VT over to Battliod mode from Guardian Mode and took to the streets. He quickly drew up a map of Macross in his mind and went in a different direction then the unit.

* * *

Meanwhile Lisa who had ran out of Electra crying was trying to find her way to the base or a shelter in the empty streets of Macross but it was no use. Her eyes were still wet from her crying, but her tear ducts happen to be empty so all that showed were the silent tear streaks down her face. Lisa sighed with a snivel and sat down on a bench on the side of the road since her heels were killing her. Suddenly a crash came from nearby and she got up to see a strange looking Mecha running down the street. She quickly knew that it was the same type of unit that had nearly destroyed the pod that her, Rick, Ben, and Max captured to get them back to the SDF-1. She looked on frighten as it got closer, but a building collapsed in front of the mecha revealing a blue and white VF-1J Battliod. Lisa cheer since she knew that the pilot of the Battliod was none other then Max Sterling. Max took the enemy's surprise to pound him with his Gunpod. The enemy quickly started to retreat heading back to where he came from. Max followed him, but not before the enemy loosed off a flight of missiles at him he dodged them easily. Lisa smiled, but it quickly to change to a frown as she tracked the missile with her eyes. Her eyes widened in fright for they were heading directly at her. She turned and ran but she was not fast enough to avoid the missiles. They exploded and all she saw was black.

* * *

Outside the RDF was finally getting the upperhand with the battle but not without heavy casualties. The Zentraedi finally retreated and left the SDF-1 to lick it's new wounds. The shelters opened releasing their precious cargo into the streets of Macross City. Rick soon as he walked out of the shelter and headed back to the Electra and found that his car was still intact. After throwing his jacket and tie into the backseat he slipped into the seat and took off towards the base. Luckily the city was unharmed give a take a few places were the transformation damaged. He pulled out his cellphone from his belt and dialed the base. When an aide answered the phone Rick didn't waste any time.

"This is Lieutenant Rick Hunter get me the bridge now!" he ordered and heard the officer on the other end acknowledged.

"Bridge here," a familiar tired voice said into his ear. Rick cursed silently to himself as he dodged a large section of the road that was damaged.

"Claudia, it's Rick," he said into the phone. He heard a sigh of relief and some mumbling.

"Thank god your alright Rick, Ben got hit and most of your squadron got destroyed Rick!" Claudia said into the phone. Rick sighed not wanting to know who died, but he had better things to worry about.

"Thanks Claudia, is Lisa there?" Rick asked hoping that she made it to the bridge before the battle began.

"No isn't she with you Rick?" Claudia asked worried. Rick sighed and pulled into the base.

"Long story Claudia tell you later, right know I am pulling into the base." Rick said and hanged up getting out of his car.

* * *

Meanwhile a relief worker moved some debris away from the street and suddenly cried out in surprise as he saw a human hand underneath the piece. He quickly with his partner's help lifted a large bench away to reveal a women lying underneath it. They both cried out in surprise when they saw her. One quicker to recover jumped down and checked her pulse. He looked up at his partner and shook his head yes.

"She's alive, but barely get a med team here and get the supervisor!" the man ordered clearly the one in charge. The other man nodded and within minutes a couple of Volunteer Medical Officers jumped down along with the team's supervisor. The newly arrive supervisor bent down even with his sore back and picked up the women's purse which fell not far from the women. He opened it and took a purse seeing that this women was part of the military, he pulled out her Military I.D. Card. His eyes widened in surprise what it said on the little piece of plastic.

"Commander Lisa Hayes! Shit, Anders get in contact with the base!" he ordered one of the men around him. The man nodded and ran to a fire truck and pulled out a cellphone and called the base.

* * *

In Rick's quarters, he managed to complete his story with a sigh to Claudia and Roy who were staring back at him speechless. Suddenly his phone rang from the other room. He got up to answer it and while Claudia shook her head heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

"Lieutenant Hunter here what can I do for you?" he asked into the phone.

"Yes, this is Lieutenant O'neil we just got word that Commander Hayes has been found and taken to the base's hospital. She is not in good condition sir," the voice on the other end said sadly. Rick went white and quickly said good bye and slammed the phone back onto to the cradle. He turned and ran back into the living room to see Roy accept some tea from Claudia.

"Lisa has been found and taken to the base's hospital," he said breathless. Roy jumped up from his seat and ran towards the door.

"Then why are we waiting around here for let's go!" he yelled out as he ran out of the room. Rick and Claudia following him out, Claudia took some time to close the door and lock it.

* * *

The three friends stormed into the hospital and quickly learned that Lisa was in the middle of surgery. In the waiting room Rick paced hitting the wall once in the while. An hour, two, three hours past and still now word on Lisa. Finally a doctor came out and announced that they could see her but she wasn't awake and properly wouldn't survive.

Rick a few minutes later, pale in the face looked through a window to see Lisa strapped up to multiple machines. He slammed his head on the window and fell to his knees. He started to cry with both Roy and Claudia's hands on his shoulders trying to give him some of their strength to him. It was like a moment frozen in time and Rick would remember it int'l he died.

* * *

Me bad a cliffhanger, but I wasn't really going to make this a multi-chapter fic but it kinda got a live of it's own. Also yes the unit that Max was fighting was Miriya, but he was fighting her a little bit earlier. So please tell me what you think, so I can continue this. If I get no reviews or so few of them I might not continue this. Also one last thing, I am not a Menmei hater I still like her as a character but she can get a little annoying at times. So I hate her off and on, so if somebody bashes Menmei I don't care. Well enough of this please tell me what you think. 


	2. Part II: Love Eternal

****

Robotech: Frozen in Time

Part 2: Love Eternal 

For the next week Rick hardly left Lisa's bedside at all. The only time he did was to go on patrol or fight a rare battle. Right now the SDF-1 was slowly orbiting the planet, just a couple of days ago the SDF-1 manage to meet up with the Enterprise Battlegroup. Which consisted of eight Oberth Destroyers, four Ranger Fleet Tenders, and finally the ARMD-03 _Enterprise_, which added a lot more firepower to Captain Gloval's Arsnel. The Captain of the Enterpise was an old student of Gloval's and pledged support to Gloval. Luckily for the battlegroup the Enterpise had long ago replaced their Lancer's with VTs so that added another 98 Veritechs to the SDF-1's fighter group. Also Doctor Lang and his Robo technique were busy erecting Pin Point Barriers onto the other ships. Of course their barriers wouldn't be as powerful as the SDF-1s but it would greatly increase the other ships survival against the Zentraedi. Just then a knock on the door jolted Rick out of his thoughts. He got up to answer it and saw that it was Max and Sergeant Anders the replacement for Ben. Ben was lucky to still be alive after his ordeal with the new Zentraedi mecha. 

"Yeah Boss, want to go out to Macross to show Mister Anders the city?" Max asked pointing to the sandy blond pilot beside him since the man was a transferee from the Enterprise, one of their back-up pilots. During peace time a pair of pilots would be rotated in and out of a single plane, but since it was war and they needed every pilot they could get, all the back-up pilots were transferred to the SDF-1 to replace some of the ship's losses. At first Rick was going to decline, but something Roy told him a day ago made him reconsider.

"Sure why not, Lisa wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon and I really need the time off," he said as he stepped out and closed the door softly behind him. 

* * *

Rick and his team stepped out onto the city streets of Macross to see that it was usual busy self. 

"Wow," was all the Anders could say about the city. He was looking up at the EVE projection with wide-eyes. Both Rick and Max shared a smile between them as they joined the flow of traffic. Anders realizing that they were gone jumped into the flow to and quickly caught up with the other two. 

"Um… Lieutenant can we go somewhere and eat something I'm starving?" Anders asked in his thick Canadian accent. Max smiled and turned to Rick with a raised eyebrow.

"How about the White Dragon boss, I'm sure everybody would be glad to see you?" Max asked with a smile and a glint behind his eyes. Rick nodded with a smile as he turned and headed in the direction of the White Dragon, his two wingmates joined him.

"Sure I would love to see Max and Lina again," Rick said with a smile as he headed towards the Restaurant in question. A couple of minutes later he stepped into the White Dragon with a smile. Lina at the hostess's stand did a double take and smiled warmly at him.

"Rick how nice to see you again please right this way," Lina said with a smile as she led them to a table.

***

Back in the Hospital Room, Lisa had opened her eyes taking in the room she was in. She had heard all the comforting words that Rick said during her comatose experience and heard him in the room with her. But she knew that she would never have Rick, he had Menmei and that was it. So she found some Valium Pills sitting down on her nightstand that look like there were for Rick and swallowed them. Within minutes her eyes closed hopefully for the last time.

***

Five minutes later, a nurse stepped into the room to check up on Commander. At first she saw nothing out of place, then she heard the Heart Monitor beeping very slow. This snapped her head over to the bed and saw Commander Hayes laying down supposedly fast asleep. But a bottle was clutched in her hands that the nurse knew wasn't suppose to be their. Suddenly the heart monitor flatlined which announced that they maybe were going to lose her. The nurse hit the panic button near by and got to work.

***

Back in the White Dragon in another part of the restaurant was a Lieutenant Rachael Hunter; Rick's older sister that he hasn't seen in years sat at a table. She was sitting at a table with some other pilots transferred from the Enterprise. One of them a man named Morgan looked up in surprise.

"Yeah Elltee, isn't that Anders over there at that table?" Morgan asked with a frown. Rachael turned in her seat to see a group of three pilots seating at the table her eyes widened in surprise for one of the pilots was none other then Rick r younger brother. Her eyes started to inspect him from his unruly brown hair past his uniform's salad bar, which was a lot larger then, her own, down to his white uniform boots. Suddenly the ship intercom started to page Lieutenant Rick Hunter, which made Rick look up in confusion. He looked over at the women who had seated them and asked for something, she nodded and left, returning with a portable phone. He dialed a number and listened for a few seconds then his face went white with fear. The blue haired pilot with him looked at him worried and said something that Rachael couldn't hear from her own table. Rick nodded grimly and excused himself from the table, running out of the restaurant at a dead run. Rachael confused turned her attention back to her fellow pilots who were busy chatting about what they wanted.

***

Rick, ran past all the nurses and doctors heading for Lisa's room as he kept chanting in his mind:

~ Please god no, please no! ~ 

He finally rounded the last corner into Lisa's surprisingly overcrowded room. Doctors and nurses were stuffed like sardines in the already small room. Only the area around the bed was clear enough, were a single nurse and a pair of doctors were at work on Lisa. One of them looked up when he entered and motioned him forward. Rick complied but with dread growing in his stomach as his ears picked up the tone of a low pulse on the heart monitor. The doctor, who called him up, a man by the name of Masters, handed him a familiar bottle of pills that was on the nightstand by the bed. Suddenly it became clear as he looked at the pills what happened.

"She tried to kill herself Doc?" Rick asked shocked looking between the bottle and the comatose Lisa. The Doctor nodded slipping a needle into Lisa's arm. 

"But she was asleep when I left!" he yelled with tears forming in his eyes looking down at Lisa. The doctor nodded again as he pressed down on the stopper filling Lisa's bloodstream with either a counter-agent or a stimulate to counteract the powerful sleeping drug. The Doctor waited for a couple of seconds looking at the heart monitor which was fast becoming flatline again with hope in his eyes. Just then Lisa started to cough and her heart rate increased back to a normal rate. The entire room cheered and the doctor turned and took a bow. Little did Lisa know that she had a larger group of people that respected her then they she thinks. Rick sighed with relief, still holding the empty pill bottle. But he still looked lost and confused, he keep thinking that it was his fault if he stayed she wouldn't have taken the pills. Just then Roy and Claudia ran in, Claudia went to comfort Rick as the other pilot started to sit down on the single chair in the room which was pushed back when the doctors arrived. Meanwhile Roy was trying to clear the crowd. Rick was now crying on Claudia's shoulder mumbling that it was it his fault. 

***

A few minutes later the excitement gone the crowd left to continue their work, leaving Rick, Roy, Claudia, and Doctor Masters alone in the room with the Sleeping Lisa. 

"Roy take Rick home, I'll stay with Lisa, and you Doctor thank you for your support," The dark skinned African women ordered the remaining people. Rick turned to look at her through his tears, but was confronted with Claudia's glare. 

"Yes Rick you need the sleep, and time to think. Go home take a shower, and go to sleep and if you want to continue to resist I will have Roy here order you to do it." Claudia ordered with a frown and her arms crossed over her chest. Rick nodded and soon left with Masters, and Roy. Claudia sighed pulled the chair to side of the bed looking down at her friend. Claudia sighed again remembering everything Rick and Menmei said about that night in the Electra. 

***

In one of mighty vessels in the surrounding vessels Khyron glared at the projbeam before him. It showed the rest of the Zentraedi fleet surrounding the SDF-1 and it's small little fleet. It had broke through his blockade and made it to their Homeworld, meeting up with the small fleet that now accompany them around the orbit of their small pitiful planet. Khyron had the distant impression that they were waiting for something. He desperately wanted to attack the fortress but was given a direct order by Dolza himself to leave it be, for the time being. He frowned when an another projbeam appeared disturbing his study and the face of Aziona the current commander of the fleet that is pursuing the SDF-1. 

"Yes Aziona what can I do for you?" Khyron asked with fake cheerfulness. Aziona realized this, but decided to ignore it.

"Khyron, I want you to launch an attack force at the Fortress. One that is large enough to keep the Fortress's accursed Veritechs busy while one of my Quadronos slip's in and leave's a package." Aziona said with her usual commanding tone. Khryon's eyebrows raised in surprise when he heard the order.

"But Commander, that's against Dolza's orders," Khyron stated feigning surprise. 

"I will send a squad of my own Qaudrono's to support you Khyron," Azonia stated with a frown and arms crossed over her chest trying to look imitating to the Backstabber. 

"Fine, I will assemble a strikeforce and attack to allow you to drop this package of yours," Khyron said with a smile as he closed the connection. He turned ordered his two lieutenants to get a strikeforce ready to launch. The two men saluted and left heading for the hanger deck to assemble the said strike force. Khyron then turned back to the Projbeam, thinking up one of his plans. Aziona would know nothing about it and when she did it would be too late. He started laughing evilly, for his plan was set and it was time to repay the accursed humans for all the devastation defeats they delivered to Khyron. It won't happen again if his plan succeeded. His laughter echoed through the rest of the ship.

***

Back on the SDF-1, Lisa Hayes was waking up to see her friend Claudia Grant looking over at her. 

"Good your awake Lisa, you gave us such a scare for awhile," Claudia said with a smile at her. Then she calmly slapped Lisa, Lisa sat there shocked raising her hand to touch her warm skin were the slap hit. 

"That was for being stupid, trying to kill yourself. You are a very important assent to the ship and you go blow away trying to kill yourself." Claudia said no longer smiling.

"But Rick doesn't love me at all, so I can't go on in life anymore. I already lost Karl and then I lost Rick I can't stand it anymore." Lisa said as she started to cry, which was rare for her. Claudia sighed and leaned down to hug her friend. Claudia was about to say something when someone else cleared his or her throat. 

"Your wrong Lisa, you never lost me you never will. I love both you and Menmei, but I love Menmei as a little sister then anything else. But I love you more then her Lisa." Rick said as he stepped into the room with sad eyes. Claudia saw the way the two were looking at each decided to leave, and so she did, she silently left through the door that Rick came in from. The two stared each other not noticing her departure and finally Lisa broke the silence. 

"Oh Rick I'm sorry for what I did, can you forgive me for doing those things," she said sadly remembering she running out on him on their first date. Rick sat down on the edge of the bed and softly laid his hand on her face. Lisa leaned into the hand feeling the comfort and happiness coming from it. Suddenly the sirens and the voice of Sammie ruined the magic appearing between the two. Rick shook himself at on his daze and gave a quick kiss to Lisa on her forehead and her lips, got up and left. Lisa softy touched her lips with her fingers with a sigh, the burning of Rick's lips still felt on her own lips. She gently smiled and cuddled up into her hospital bed falling back asleep.

***

Rick ran into the hanger in his flightsuit and his helmet or "thinking cap" in his hand running for his white and red Veritech. Using the ladder that the crew chief attached to the side of his mecha. He jumped into the cockpit and then slip on his "thinking cap" then his hands went through his start up procedure as both his HUD and HDDs came alive. Finally he ordered the Veritech to the elevator and sat back waiting for his turn to launch. While he did his mind went over his priorities. First he used to think that when he flew and fought he was protecting Menmei, now he protected Lisa and Menmei, along with civilians in Macross like Max, Lina and the Mayor. That was what he was protecting and the first time since he joined the RDF he was no longer confused over his priorities. Second, he flew for the fun it and like Roy said Robotech can get into your blood. Finally it came for his Squadron to launch. Rick smiled grimly as the elevator took him up to the deck, meanwhile his tailrons raised up from their storage positions, and his wings swept backward. His Veritech was lead to one of the Catapults on the deck and waited for the sudden accretion of the launching system. Finally it came and he smiled evilly as he flew right so the next VT could launch. Rick then meet up with the rest of the Vermilion Squadron. A total of eight Veritechs formed around him, all veterans transferred from other squadrons to make room for the former Enterprise pilots. Anders was the only newcomer to the Squadron, but he had proved himself in the Sims. Both Max and Ben recently released from the hospital took positions on each of his wings. 

"Skull Leader, Vermilion Lead, Vermilion Squadron ready to rock and roll sir!" Rick said into the tac-net. His squadron was the last one to launch and so Roy gave the order.

"Alright, Veritech Group let's move out; Comet Wing stand by and protect the Shuttles; shuttles we are counting on you guys to save our asses if we eject." Roy ordered as he hit his afterburners with the rest of the Veritechs following his lead heading for the approaching enemy. Behind the Veritechs eating the VTs thruster trails were a group of Comet Gunships waited silently by their charges ready to leap into the action when someone needs help. The Comet Gunship was a new Robotech Design and was placed aboard the Enterprise, but they were the only ones in existence so both Gloval and Fokker decided to use them as a reserve. They were slow, heavily armed, and armored small ships. They had banks of A-A Guns running along their sides, a pair of missile launchers in front of the A-A Guns fixed forward, and finally a brand new type of a Particle Canon better then the ones mounted on the Lancer Fighter. Now they were facing their first combat assignment since they were developed and the crews were bound and determined to prove their worth. Behind them were Rabbit Shuttles from both the Enterprise and SDF-1 waiting for the call of a downed pilot. These shuttles were chosen over the much larger Star Goose Shuttle for pilot rescue, because of the Rabbits speed, ECM Suit, and heavy sensors. Unlike the Star Goose which is a chiefly passenger shuttle. Back in his Veritech Rick smiled evilly behind his faceplate for the SDF-1s Veritech Wing was at full strength the first time since the Battle of Pluto, along with the Enterprise's air wing the Veritech group was stronger then ever before. As the enemy came into range Roy gave the order to open fire. Missiles screamed from wing pylons and internal missile tubes heading towards the enemy. Hundreds upon hundreds of missiles found their mark, hitting the enemy assault force directly. Half of the attacking pods and tri-thrusters were destroyed in the first few seconds of the battle. Then it was the Gunships turn launching their own missiles from their position behind the Veritechs. Another good portions of the pods were destroyed granted not as many during the first attack, but still it was plenty. 

"Alright Ladies and Gents that trick won't work twice, for they now know that we have more Veritechs then we had in the last battle along with the Gunships range. So let's get a little personnel and watch it the Rabbits are picking up those new Mecha in the group as well. Right let's get them!" Roy said into the tac-net to all the pilots. Now the Veritechs threw themselves onto their surprised enemy taking on pod individually, with wingmates breaking off from each other to engage enemies one on one. The VTs changed modes when the situation demanded from fighter to Battliod, from Battliod to fighter or guardian. Rick himself threw his squadron into the thick of the enemy formation along with Skull, Ghost, Wolf, and Dragon Squadrons the other Veteran formations. Rick flew like he never had before, fought like he never had either for now he a purpose to fight, something, someone to fight for.

***

On the bridge of the SDF-1, Gloval and the bridge crew watch as the Veritechs meet the Battlepods head on. The space in front of them lit up with explosions as the two groups meet. He turned his head to see the Gunships staying in their formation acting both as a rearguard and an escort for the rescue shuttles. They were firing their particle canons with lethal results, along with their missile launchers. He turned to Lisa temporary replacement Lieutenant Jen Hale.

"Lieutenant Hale how are the Comets doing?" he asked turning to look over at them again. The women…no girl looked back at her station and inputting a few commands into the station. Then she turned to look back at Gloval.

"Sir the enemy has yet to engage them, they are only sniping the enemy as per orders from Commander Fokker." The Lieutenant replied with a very surprising young voice that shocked Gloval to the core. Gloval nodded and continued to look at the gunships. But a voice interrupting his thoughts.

"Henry you're looking thoughtful, planing on something with the Gunships are we?" female voice with a thick Russian ascent munch like his own, asked from his armrest COMM screen. Gloval looked down with a smile at the women sitting in a chair munch like his own, which was a bridge munch smaller then his own bridge. The women had wore a uniform munch like his own too complete with a similar naval cap with black visor, unlike his own the women had it low over her eyes burying her facial feturtes in shadow. But her long black hair flowed freely from the back of the cap. 

"I was indeed thinking about using the Gunships to give the VTs some breathing room Alex. Do you concur?" Gloval asked with a smile. The women was Captain Alexandra Devana the Captain of the ARMD-03 Enterprise, one of Gloval's close friends from his days in the Russian Navy during the Civil War. When the U.N Spacy was formed she was one of the first "old hands" to sign on as a Captain alongside Gloval. Like Gloval her first space command was an Oberth Destroyer, the Tsjolkovsky. Now she moved on to Command the Enterprise after it's old Captain had a massive heart attack during the Battle of Earth when his ship was heavily damaged thanks to the Zentraedi bombardment. Now Alexandra or Alex as her friends call her commanded the repaired ship, the first carrier she commanded. Also it seemed strange for a native Russian to command a carrier named after the premier U.S Carrier line during the wet navy days. The ARMD was the fifth carrier to bear the proud name of Enterprise, but it was the sixth ship to carry the name for the English Royal Navy had a ship named Enterprise during the wood clad days. Claudia's voice shook Gloval's from his thoughts. 

"Sir, the main enemy cruisers have yet to engage us, it looks like another probe," the other much more mature women said with anger in her voice. 

"Right Claudia keep an eye on those cruisers. Hale send in a squadron of Comets to help the VTs, they are to run through the middle of the enemy formation and take out many pods as possible. Alex you might want to power the group's barriers for we may get some action pretty soon," Gloval ordered in his Russian ascent and his tobacco stained fingers rubbing his chin in thought. 

***

Back in the battle Rachael fought and flew like she never had before. She paused briefly to see Rick flying circles around one of the new enemy mechas. Rick was fighting like a demon and flying like one to. Nothing could stand before him, but even with him and other ace pilots in the group they were being pushed back to the SDF-1. But that all change when a squadron of Gunships appeared and tore the heart of the enemy formation to pieces. A few Gunships were targeted and destroyed but their multiple A-A Guns swat any pod down before the rest could get in range. The crews then realized the single weakness of the Comet it had no aft defenses, so Pods could drop behind them and destroy them. But the VTs rose up in the defense of their comrades and took on any pod trying to sneak up the gunships. The Gunships tore the innards of the enemy formation just like Gloval thought it would. Racheal then moved remaining sqaudron to cover the rears of the Gunships and rejoined the battle.

***

In his Officer's Pod on the side of the battle or furball if you wanted to call it that, Khyron was getting pretty pissed since his attack force was getting defeated with the arrival of those new ships. He was still pretty please with himself for taking out a few of their ace pilots. One which was better then the others painted in white and yellow colors got hit in the cockpit killing the pilot, a second one not so good but had a pair of aces with him got hit then ejected but Khyron destroyed his escape pod before the other humans could rescue him. Now that their aces were gone, at most of them it was time to bring out his trump card. 

"Grel, it is time fold NOW!!" Khyron ordered into the tac net. In the back of the Zentrandaei armada a cruiser received the order and activated their already charged Fold Engines. Seconds later the cruiser reappeared between the fortress and the VT group. 

***

On the bridge of the SDF-1 Gloval cursed as the cruiser reappeared right in front right in front of the ship. Once the affects of the fold disappeared, they started launching more mecha into the fray. Gloval cursed again and turned to both Alex's image and Lieutenant Hale. 

"Hale get the rest of those Gunships into the battle, just keep a few to defend the shuttles. Alex order your destroyers to launch their missiles at the cruiser. Let's pray that their barrier works and tell them good luck," he ordered and Alex just nodded and closed the connection. He then turned to look at Claudia, who was patiently doing her duty's at her station, a couple minutes ago Hale reported to him privately that Fokker was died. He was going to tell Claudia after the battle, but he regretted it since she wouldn't be in any position for duty. But it was time to get back into the battle. 

"Claudia sense Lisa is not here, Can you launch the Daueadlus? We are going to need it if the destroyers fail…" Gloval ordered, but stopped in mid order when Vanessa, the only member of the Trio on the bridge since Sammie was seating in with Lisa and Kim was MIA looked up in with fear. 

"Captain the Cruiser is targeting us!" Vanessa yelled out in surprise. Gloval turned to looked out the viewport to see dozens of the cruisers turrets turn to aim at them. The cruiser since he had last saw it had turned to present it's broadside to the SDF-1, while the guns on the side started going off hitting Veritechs, and Gunships. 

"CLEAR THE BRIDGE!!!" Gloval ordered as the turrets started to glow with discharge. Every single tech jumped up and started to head towards the door but it was two late for the cruiser opened fire spearing the techo-knight that is the SDF-1. Luckily, the barrier control center figured out what the cruisers was planing and moved the barriers to Engineering, Command Superstructure, and Navigation. But the barrier disk heading for the Command Superstructure or the head while the ship was in attack mode didn't make it in time but it managed to cover part of the head. Even that was not enough the head of the ship was in ruins, the entire "face" of the head was caved in, the bridge on the top of the head was jutting out from the ruins of the decks below it. But the bridge was hit heavily for the viewport was blown inwards and an emergency bulked slammed shut were the viewport once was and closed the bridge from horrors of space. 

***

Onboard the Enterprise, Captain Devana looked on in horror as the SDF-1 stopped firing it's secondary batteries, which meant that the weapon control center was hit. Alex turned back to her displays with teeth and fists clenched. Her ship was slightly behind the disabled SDF-1, were Gloval ordered her when the battle started since his ship had a better barrier and was a lot bigger then the Enterprise as well. Now it was the Enterprise's turn to shine, Alex thought to herself. She turned to the helm officer, with a glare that made the man manning the station to flinch. 

"Lieutenant, bring us around the SDF-1, we have to give them time to recover, tactical power up the canons and warm up the missile batteries." She ordered with a growl her well-trained bridge crew reacted granted they didn't have the experience that the SDF-1's crew did but they still followed orders and followed her orders to the letter. What Alex planed was to bring her ship around in a position between the SDF-1 and the enemy cruiser then unleash, the only effective weapon aboard her ship that proved useable against the Zentreadi, the HLBL-2 Missile batteries. Followed by a follow up attack by the destroyers using their own TSLS-6 launchers. The carrier's escorts, the five Oberth destroyers that were assigned to the battle, while the other three stayed back and protected the tenders, the _Desdemona_, _Titania_, _Dido_, _Katherine_, and the _Beatrice _figuring out what Alex was thinking follow their flagship into the hellstorm. 

"Barrier control shift all barriers to Starboard, same orders for the Destroyers as well," She order the new barrier control room. Unlike the SDF-1 the Carrier had three disks, while the destroyers had two. Of course thanks to her ship's most critical weakness, she couldn't use her energy weapons since the reactor was a little underpowered even if the weapons were online. So she had to wait to use her canons and laser turrets while the barrier was on. 

"Ma'am we are now in position in front of the SDF-1, barriers online and holding. The enemy has shifted their fire from the SDF-1 to us, but the barriers are holding," the tac officer reported with a smile. Alex chuckled trying not take a spill since her ship was rocking back and forth from the hits that the enemy was delivering. 

"Helm, those barriers can't hold for long execute Evasion Plan Bravo-3 and Tactical the missile batteries may fire when ready!" She ordered with a yell the officer nodded and turned back to his station. The tac officer a women nodded to and spoke into her MIC on her station. On the deck of the ship, two large panels opened and pair of Bomarck II missiles were thrown horizontally into space, then the pair one from each launcher ignited their engines heading towards the enemy. Meanwhile the clusters of maneuvering thrusters lit up moving the ship away from the enemy's barrage, but still having its protected starboard still facing the enemy weapons. The ship's launchers went into rapid fire, firing off three missiles a second, the cruiser got caught with it's pant down since it was still celebrating from the disabling blow to the SDF-1. The destroyers own Tridents came in next and multiple explosions on the hull suddenly lighted up the cruiser, when the smoke cleared the cruiser was pockmarked with craters and holes, large human figures spiraled out of the those holes into the airless void of space. The entire bridge crew cheered, but quickly shut-up for the enemy fired again hitting the ship rocking the ship further. But again surprise caught the enemy as multiple beams of light speared the enemy, for the SDF-1 was back into the fight firing it's secondary batteries. With a final barrage of Bomarck, Titan, and Spacehawk missiles from the Enterprise, Destroyers, and the SDF-1 the enemy cruiser glowed briefly then it exploded taking a lot of the enemies Mecha with it. 

***

Back aboard the SDF-1 Sammie, and Lisa sat staring at the Television which was giving the civilian's brief information about the battle. But something just went wrong for the T.V reported that a Zentreadi cruiser defolded right in front of the ship. Both women went pale with fear as the report came in. Then hell broke lose as the ship shook violently more then it had before during the battle. The two officers looked at each other for a few minutes trying to figure out what happened. Just then a very panicked nurse ran past, but stopped when Lisa called her in.

"What happened?" She asked in surprise. The nurse a man looked at her with panicked eyes, but couldn't say anything, but then recovered himself.

"Ma'am the superstructure was just hit and multiple casualties have been reported," the man reported with a grim frown. Both women went pale yet again, but Lisa quickly sprang into action. 

"Sammie help me up we need to get to the secondary bridge ASAP," she ordered as she swung her legs around and onto the floor. Sammie blinked, but helped her friend up from the bed. Lisa clumsily walked to the single closet in the room and opened it to see one of her uniforms in it. With the help of Sammie she managed to change from the hospital gown to her uniform. With Sammie's support the two made their way to out of the base and towards the secondary bridge. When the door flew open the two could see techs and officers running around the room trying to get things in order. A lowly tech saw her and snapped a salute, which was returned.

"Who is in charge here!" She yelled out, as if by magic the room quieted down and a officer stepped up forward with the rank pin of a Senior Lieutenant.

"I am ma'am, Senior Lieutenant Lewis!" The man answered with a salute. Both Sammie and Lisa returned it as the two stepped further into the room which look similar to the real bridge but was a lot smaller. 

"Right I am taking command as of now, Lieutenant Porter please if you will see what is going on with the damage and control party upstairs, then report back to me." Lisa ordered and Sammie nodded helping Lisa into the command chair and taking off. Now with a veteran officer in charge the crew settled down and got back to work. 

"Alright, sensor's report, what is going on out there and activate the main displays," Lisa ordered and the Ensign manning that station nodded turning back to her station and the main display shifted from stand-by to active showing the battle outside coming from the camera's on the hull. 

"Ma'am, it looks like the Enterprise and the Destroyers have joined the battle, they have their barriers up and concentrated on their starboard bow. Also the fighter battle is not going well, we have over 75% percent casualties in the VT group alone." The women reported a few minutes later with a grim frown. Lisa frowned to, deep inside herself she hoped that Rick was not along the dead. But she was in command and it was time to repay the dept. 

"Alright, tactical open fire on the enemy, navigation bring us forward towards the Enterprise and the battle we need to support our fighters," Lisa ordered with the cool calm that she was known for. But deep inside she knew that had lost friends that this day. The ship's secondary guns opened again pinpointing the enemy in with spears of light. 

***

Still on the side of the battle was Khyron who was smiling now that Grel's cruiser had fire upon the cursed SDF-1. He laughed evilly as the SDF-1 was damaged and his new forces joined in the battle. But his smile turned to a frown when an projbeam appeared in front of him showing a very enraged Aziona. 

"Khyron, what are you doing? I ordered you only to mount a diversion and the package has been delivered so retreat back to the fleet!" The women ordered with a snarl. But Khyron just grinned at her from behind his faceplate.

"Sorry Commander did you say something…" he said but stopped for a couple of Micronian fighters appeared. 

"Got to go Commander I'm being attacked," he said and cut the connection to Aziona. He then turned his attention to the fighters, which were now switching to their bipedal mode. 

~ This is going to be so easy! ~ Khyron thought as he powered up his weapons. The enemy got closer and closer, and when they were in range he unleashed a storm of plasma blasts their way. 

***

Rick Hunter flew beside his wingmate Max Sterling in a rage in Battliod mode. He had just picked up the Officer Pod that took out Roy, Ben, Anders, a lot of Skull Squadron, and most of his own squadron. Silent tears fell down his face behind his faceplate, but he didn't stop to mourn the loss of his big brother. It was time to fight he would mourn later. He barely managed to dodge the opening salvo of the pod and returned the favor with the last of his missiles. Rick and Max without telling each other went opposite directions. 

***

Khyron was so sure that he could kill them that he split his fire between the two, that was a fatal mistake for the two VT pilots easily dodged the fire and quickly return fire with their Gunpods. A stream of hallow point munitions from Rick's Gunpod destroyed the top plastron canon, while Max had a little more precision and destroyed the right arm of the pod. In his harness Khyron grunted in pain as his control blew up in front of him. He couldn't believe it that his pod was damaged with two thirds of his weapons already gone. Just then his cruiser blew up in an expanding ball of plasma, he cursed as the SDF-1 flew past the remains of the ship and started to hit his forces engaged with the Veritechs. He quickly decided to retreat and so he did, but with his tail between his leg as Rick and Max will say later. He waited int'l he retreat to safely away from the Micronian fighters to recall his troops. His heavily damaged pod leaking some of its innards limped back to the fleet. 

***

Rick growled as the Pod retreated back to it's fleet. He then turned his ship around back towards to the headless SDF-1. As he arrived back in battle the pods were starting to retreat, since no one was offically in charge of the Veritechs they started to chase after the pods. Rick quickly got on the Tac-net.

"All Veritechs return to base, we are done here let them go home with their tails between their legs we have to get back," Rick ordered and surprisingly they did, they broke off and formed around Rick. Rick did a quick count of the VTs, there were only fifty-seven Veritechs still flying out of the original three hundred that they started out with, that of course didn't count ones that retired from the battle thanks to battle damage. But it was still shocking that was over 82% casualties for the wing, which was the worst, then any other battle. Also Gunships rose into position in the formation, they were lucky they only lost 13 ships out of 42 that they started out with. But of course they had 69% casualties but they fought late in the battle. 

"Commander your orders?" One of the Gunship's commanders asked with sad eyes. Rick surpised looked at him through the COMM screen.

"What?" Rick asked confused since there was bound to be other flight officers in the survivors. He was totally confused and he showed it to. Suddenly one of the surviving Skull pilots appeared on the center screen. 

"It's true, you're the next CAG, all the other officers are either inexperienced or dead," the Skull pilot replied with a sad smile. Before Rick could reply a voice came through the net, that sounded very familiar and comforting to Rick.

"All Veritechs welcome home and congregations on a victory, but may god bless those souls that are not here today," Lisa said as her face sprang up on the center screen of every VT.

***

On the secondary bridge of the SDF-1, Lisa Hayes watched as the VT group started to head home. She quickly looked over at the COMM tech.

"Get me contact with the VT group," she ordered and the said tech nodded inputting a few commands into her station, then she turned to nod to Lisa. 

"All Veritechs welcome home and congregations on a victory, but may god bless those souls that are not here today," she said sadly into the mike on her own station. Then she closed the channel, but she wasn't done yet she a sloppy written order in her hands from Gloval who was now in the operating room. So she turned back to the COMM tech again.

"Alright now get me in touch with the highest ranking officer left, and route it to my station," she ordered and the tech nodded again turning back to her station. She knew that Gloval, Vanessa, and Claudia surviced the destruction of the bridge. But the other techs on the bridge were killed, along with thirty-seven other personnel dead; some of them were top brass. Also she knew that Fokker and his 2IC Captain Kramer were dead as well, thanks to Vanessa who told her through Sammie who was know sitting at her side. Suddenly the VT pilot's face sprang up on her screen and she sighed with relief when she saw that it was Rick. He looked extremely haggard and tired, also tear streaks ran down his face. 

"Rick thank god, your alive. Well I am sorry to do this but this is from Captain Gloval before he passed out, he wants me to give a battlefield promotion to the highest ranking officer left and your it. So you are now the new CAG of the SDF-1 Rick. I know that you don't want it, but it is the Captain's orders Rick." Lisa said with a sad smile. Rick on his side sighed defeated, knowing that he was indeed the highest ranking officer left.

"Right Lisa, I got it…" Rick said but then his eyes bugged out as he remembered something, then he became pissed. 

"DAMN IT LISA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF BED!!" Rick roared out surprising Lisa, who just frowned and waved her finger in front of the pick-up.

"Because, I was for all I knew the single remaining officer alive and so I took command!" She yelled right back. Rick sighed calming himself down and he then smiled which calmed her down as well.

"Sorry about that Lisa, I'm just worried about you that's all. Now please now that it as calmed down hand command over to someone else and go back to bed, please." Rick begged Lisa, of course Lisa just nodded. Rick sighed and leaned forward into the pick-up.

"I love you Lisa," he whispered, Lisa wiped a tear from her eyes and blew him a kiss. She to leaned forward into her own pick-up.

"Love you too Rick see you when you're done with the debriefing," she whispered back and cut the transmission. She leaned back and rubbed her eyes. She then opened her eyes to see the entire crew looking at her with smiles. 

"Right, Lewis you have command, I am going back to my room," she growled out as she weakly got up from her chair. She called one of the techs over to her to help her back to the hospital. The battle took a lot out of her and she was now bone tired. But before she forgot she turned to look at Lewis.

"Remember, land the SDF-1 on the Earth, so we can repair the Superstructure," she ordered and left heading for her room and a bed. 

***

In the black night on the peaceful sea, a pair of large flames appeared on the horizon, which were not comets nor planes nor anything. The light from flames outlined a large human looking figure with flames coming out of its hands and feet falling rapidly. So the shape touched down in the Pacific Ocean and it started to floated with it's arms stretched out in front of it looking like somebody surrendering or showing that they had no weapons on them. The SDF-1 after a brutal struggle had returned to its mother planet of Earth after two bloody years of conflict it had returned. 

~~~

Author Notes: 

There we are Part Two of Frozen in Time. Took me a while to write this but I did it and I am proud of it. I really apologize for the fast paced fight scene with Khyron, but number one I wanted to get this done, number two I am really not that good at fight scenes. Also I like to thank all me reviewers, of course I was surprised when Sphersian review for he is one of the best Robotech writers I have ever read and it was an honor for him to read my own fic and I thank you Sphersian for the kind words. Also thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope this chapter was what you wanted. Also I do believe the scene were the bridge is hit almost comes out of another fic, but I forget the name, I can't find it on FF.N anymore. Ah well! I just borrowed that idea from someone else so I don't own it, granted Lisa was caught in it not sitting in a hospital room. Also I just couldn't resist having Khyron beat up a bit by Rick and Max, also yes Khyron did indeed was the one that killed Roy, Ben, the new guy Anders and a lot of Rick's friends. I thought that would shine a all new light on things. Well enough of me talking so please review tell me what you think. 

~Deathzealot 


	3. Part III: Love Never Forgets

Author Notes: Alright Ladies and Gent may I present the long awaited Part 3 of Frozen in Time and I hope you enjoy it.

Part III: Love Never Forgets 

On the coast of the state once know, as California was a strange sight for a large human figure floated in the vast ocean, shinnying under the afternoon sun. The figures arms were spread wide like a priest or a surrendering enemy. The head of the so-called figure looked a mess and had a lot of scaffolding around it like somebody wanting to repair the said head. On a fly out platform from the ship outside a cafeteria like place was a single man with brown hair. This was the now Commander Rick Hunter and he was getting lonely for his girlfriend Lisa Hayes was up in Alaska along with a newly healed Captain Gloval. It had been two weeks since the SDF-1 landed and repairs are underway on the mighty guardian of Earth. Rick sighed knowing the Trio were busy helping the repair crews in the bridge, while his friend Max Sterling was busy chasing around a green haired chick around Macross City. Suddenly he smiled as he remembered someone he could talk to.

"Claudia should be out of the hospital by now, maybe I should swing by and see if she needs any help," Rick said with a smile, but it soon vanished for thinking about Claudia made him think about Roy Fokker his "big brother" and how he died. He sighed again and decided to visit Claudia so he walked off the platform he was on and stepped into the Main Mess Hall. He came here out of habit instead of the Officer Mess, but he remembered Roy once saying that if he was a officer he should sit and eat with the troops it helps with Moral. As he walked into the Mess his new uniform and rank attracted a lot of salutes and looks from the VT rookies eating in the mess. While the VT veterans just smiled at him or just nodded knowing that this was new to him so they didn't bother to salute knowing that it made him nervous. He smiled back and took a look at the rookies knowing these men were getting a better training then him since the fighting has stopped. He nodded knowing that since he was the CAG he could get first grabs on the best new pilots and it also sickened him to see all the kids either just going to High School or still in Junior High. Finally he made it out of the room and so he started to head for the base hospital to see Claudia.

Back in the mess Rachael Hunter raised her head to look at the retreating back of her brother. She knew that it won't be long in tell he would know about her being on the ship, since he was now the CAG. She was also saddened to see that Roy was died but Rick was a good replacement instead of those bigwig colonels and such. The only so called bigwig she liked was the young commander of the Civil Defense Force or just known as the Destriod Commander. She thinks the guys name was Colonel Adam Richards. But she shook her head to clear it and turned her attention to the reinforced squadron she know commanded. Just then one of the other pilots whom was watching Rick as he exited looked at her.

"Yeah Lieutenant are you related to the Commander," the man asked, Rachael nodded and turned her attention to a menu in front of her.

"Yes don't ask any thing else or I see that you become a girl," Rachael threatened which made the pilot and the others around the table flinched since all of them were guys. As she read the menu her thought turned to the last day that she saw Rick and how they got in a argument about their father.

In the freezing, plain place known as Alaska were a small collection of buildings and a few runways. Around the fenced out base were a series of Giant humanoid Machines patrolling making sure nobody got a look at the so called headquarters of Robotech Defense Force and the United Earth Government. Underground was the rest of the sprawling base and in one of larger rooms were a pair of officers one a women, the other an much older man. In front of them were a series of Video Screens, which were now active showing the so-called leaders of Earth.

"That is all Captain Gloval, but we have one more issue to discuss with you before you go," the leader Senator Russo said with his usual sneer.

"What would that be Senator?" Gloval asked barely concealing his anger. He also knew at the side of him his XO Commander Lisa Hayes couldn't conceal her anger so it was showing all over her face.

"Captain why did you take over the Enterprise Battlegroup?" Russo asked with the sneer again barely concealed behind his folded hands on his mouth.

"Sir Captain Devana volunteered to help us in our fight against the Zentreadi," he informed him with a raised eyebrow since it was in the report he just delivered.

"Hmmm… fine that will all you are dismissed Captain Gloval and Commander Hayes and Captain remember your orders this time," Russo ordered but used Gloval's rank like a curse. At his side Lisa couldn't hold any longer and turned to the right most screen.

"Father why are you doing this!" she yelled out to the man she knows as Father. But this man sure didn't act like he was her father that she knew and loved.

"Lisa!" at her side Gloval snapped at her. But it was not as harsh as her father's reply for he was turning red in anger.

"Commander Hayes that is enough is that clear, while you are on duty you address me by my rank is that clear Commander!" Adirmal Hayes yelled out to her. Lisa flinched but saluted like the good officer she was and turned away from him.

"Crystal Admiral sir," she said as tears started to run down her face that Gloval saw but her father didn't for he signed off from the view screen soon as she answered. Gloval threw an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her towards the shuttle that would take them to the surface. Gloval looking at the women under his arm with a frown, but inside he was mad at his old friend for doing this to his own daughter.

In munch larger room deeper in the base then the room that two officers were in earlier was the entire United Earth Government Consol. Finished with everything for the day the members started to filter out all but Senator Russo and Admiral Hayes.

"It will good to throw Devana out with Gloval Senator, they were friends since they graduated from the Russian Naval Academy together," Hayes reported with a frown to his so-called superior. It disgusted him what this man was ordering him to do. He was thinking about joining Gloval and Devana in their so-called exile that the consul sent them on. But he just taken his pent up anger on his daughter and he was shamed to even think about that now.

"Good Admiral now I need to get back to my campaigning, I trust that you'll keep the Grand Canon safe?" the man asked with his sneer and the Admiral just nodded not bothering to answer. Then the oily man walked out leaving the Admiral alone with his thoughts.

"Oh god I am so sorry Nadia, I just made our daughter hate me," Hayes moaned out as he looked at the picture of Lisa, his wife Nadia and himself. He then turned to viewscreens on the wall to see the SDF-1 Star Goose Shuttle take off towards the SDF-1. He closed his eyes and said a small prayer to keep his daughter safe.

Back aboard the SDF-1 Rick slipped into Claudia's hospital room to see her sitting on her bed looking out the window. The dark skinned women had an arm in a sling along with multiple bandages were shrapnel cut into her.

"Yeah Claudia what's up?" he asked and flinched since that's not what he wanted to say. But Claudia reacted just as well as she turned towards with a smile.

"I'm doing fine Rick," Claudia answered but Rick sensed that she wasn't so he sat down on the bed by her side and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"No you aren't what's going on Claudia?" he asked her with a frown and she sighed turning to look out the window again.

"It's just I miss him Rick, just like that he is gone," she said with a single tear falling down her face. Rick didn't have to guess who she was talking about.

"It's alright Claudia you and me know that he wanted to go like he did. He wanted to die in a plane, the thing he loved the best," Rick said remembering once when Roy told him about how he wanted to die.

"Your right, so how have you been?" she asked with a sigh looking over to Rick beside her. Who smiled as he looked out the window as well.

"Well I'm fine just nervous about being the commander of the SDF-1s VT wing," he replied with a nervous smile.

"Well I now that Roy would be proud to see commanding in his stead," she replied with a smile and he blushed. Both had a laugh about that and when they finally calmed down they stared out the window at the simulated sunset.

"So how is your relationship with Lisa going?" Claudia asked with a teasing tone which made Rick blush again in embarrassment.

"Fine but the techs thought it will be funny to combine our to quarters since my new one was right next to hers, but we didn't mind and decide to play on the techs rules and left it like that," he replied still blushing as he recounted what happened. Claudia was trying so hard not to all out laugh.

"So you want some help taking your stuff back to your quarters," Rick said trying to change the subject since her bags were by the door waiting to be taken out. But Claudia didn't answer so Rock turned and saw that she was looking out of the window again. So he shrugged and started to pick up the bags, being the gentlemen he was he picked up the largest bags.

"Rick I'm Pregnant," Claudia said out of the blue that made Rick drop a heavy suitcase he was going to pick up dropping it on his foot. Ignoring the pain he kneeled in front of her with a frown.

"I thought you guys weren't going to do anything in till after the war," Rick asked with a frown remembering a conversation he had with Roy once.

"I guess we didn't try hard enough," Claudia said with a frown rubbing her belly as she looked down at the floor.

"So what are going to do with the baby then Claudia?" Rick asked her curious what she was going to do with the baby.

"I was going to abort it when I first heard about it, but now that he is gone I want to keep it since it is the last thing that connects me to Roy, but I'm scared that the Captain may not improve," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about Gloval I know you know him better then that and you will have the help of myself, Lisa and the Trio you now that," he said with a smile that succeeded cheering her up.

"Well let's get this to my quarters shall we," she said happily as she got up from the bed to pick up one of the shoulder bags.

"Yeah hold on soon as I recover from the suitcase landing on my foot," Rick said with pain evident in his voice now as the pain flooded his awareness. Claudia looked back at him confused and eyes widened when she saw Rick looking down at his throbbing foot.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Rick!" she said as she rushed to his side to help him up from the floor and called for a nurse.

After getting his foot inspected Rick and helping Claudia with moving all her stuff back into her quarters he decided to go back to Lisa and his quarters to relax. He had a bag full of ice on his foot as he watch the evening broadcast on the TV. Just when he was comfortable the door buzzed which made him get up to answer it. When the door slide open a vaguely familiar female VT pilot stood they're waiting for him.

"Yes Lieutenant…" Rick said looking at her rank and waiting for her to fill in her name, but the pilot just looked confused at first then smiled saluting him.

"…Hunter sir!' she replied excitedly which made Rick's jaw drop to the floor as it became clear who the pilot was.

"Oh my god Rachael!" Rick exclaimed as he finally recovered and let her in the room before anybody saw them.

"Yeah Rick so what you been doing around here?" she asked looking around the quarters she was now in. It was a little big for a single man let alone a commander. It looked like a pair of officer quarters were put together since it kind of resembled hers but larger.

"I'm fine Rachael living the happy live," he replied with a smile. As Rick led her towards the large couch in the center of the central room she saw a shelve unit with a series of pictures and other doodads on its shelf's. She stopped to look at them and saw her brother and a brown haired woman in several of the pictures, in others were various pilots standing in front of VTs or Destriods. While other pictures had a dark haired women that looked oddly familiar to her and the last one showed a trio of ladies standing next to the same brown haired women from the other pictures and an older man that she knew as Captain Gloval.

"So who these ladies here Rick?" Rachael asked with a frown inspecting the said pictures. Rick turned from turning off his TV to see what she meant. He stepped next to her see what she meant and smiled seeing the pictures of himself and Lisa or himself and Menmei.

"That brown hair lady here is my girlfriend Lisa Hayes, and this dark haired one Lyne-Menmei one of our friends, and finally these three ladies here are the bridge operators or just called the Terrible Trio," Rick replied and waited for the response. He didn't have to wait for long for Rachael did a double take.

"Hold up! Did you just say that you have a girlfriend Rick," Rachael said with looking back at the pictures, seeing that the two were close together like a couple would be. Then it became all clear, the large quarters, the smile on his face, and his good altitude.

"Well Rick that was unexpected, but I need to talk to you about that day," she said with a frown that made Rick sigh and lead Rachael towards the couch. When they sat down their was a minute of nothing since neither said anything for a while.

"Well truthfully its my fault that we got in that argument Rick I said all that crap about dad and it hurt both you and dad since you looked up to dad," Rachael finally broke the ice with her comment.

"No it was my fault you are welcome to your own opinion and I ruined it for you, I know that you were waiting for that day and I spoiled it for you," Rick said shaking his head at that. Rachael looking away and shook her head as well.

"Well I guess we better make up," Rick said holding his hand out to her but Rachael took it and used it pull Rick into an intense hug.

"I'm sorry Rick I was wrong to doubt you like that," Rachael whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"I am also sorry Rachael it was my fault as well," Rick too whispered into her own ear and hugged back. Just then the door opened and a very pissed off Lisa walked in and saw them hugging, when Rick saw her he pulled away and frowned wondering why she was mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE RICK!!! YOU THE HECK IS THIS CHICK!" Lisa yelled with a hint of betrayal in her voice.

"Jeez Lisa first of all calm down, secondly this is my sister Rachael, Rachael this is Lisa," Rick said trying to introduce them.

"Sorry Rick but I just got back from Alaska Base and they denied our request to disembark the civilians," Lisa said calming down. Rick looked at her in disbelief since that's what they wanted to do so the crew of the SDF-1 could fight without the worry off protecting the civilians.

"Damn them don't they now that we can't accomplish our mission like this," Rick said angrily.

"I don't now, but I know that they look at the Macross residents like filth," Lisa said with a snarl in her words as she leaned back into the couch. Rick saw her anger and sat next to her to comfort her. He started to massage her shoulders, which in question made her groan in pleasure. Seeing this Rachael decided that she should swing by later and so she left the couple like that.

In endless void of space around the planet of Earth was the Zentraedi Pursuit fleet in charge of capturing the SDF-1. Onboard one of the larger vessels was Aziona the_ current_ commander in charge of the fleet. She sat watching a Projbeam of the fortress docked on Earth. She was inching for a fight, but she had her orders to wait. As if on cue another projbeam appeared showing Dolza the Supreme Commander of the Zentraedi Fleet. Shocked the giant commander saluted her superior as she stood up from her chair.

"Hail Dolza!" she cried out with the few members of her crew that were in the sight range of the projbeam.

"Commander, I read your report on what happened and I am ordering your fleet to stand down for three of their months, this will allow us to properly to charge the officers responsible for this tragedy. This wait will also allow the Mirconeans to repair the fortress," Dolza ordered her and got a nod in return.

"Lord Dolza so Khryon's fleet will be called back I presume?" she asked and a got a nod in answer. She was now short a battlegroup and she need another to replace the ones she lost.

"Don't worry Commander I am assigning 399th Friea Fleet to your command," Dolza said and signed off leaving a very please Aziona since the 399th was all female unit like hers and it will be a welcome replacement for the Botoru Battalion. Even though she wanted a fight three micron months will past in a blink of an eye to the Zentraedi.

A couple days later Rick was sitting on his couch dressed in his Tux waiting for Lisa to arrive since he was going to take her out to dinner tonight. As if on cue the door opened and Lisa walked in with Racheal and Claudia at her side. She smiled when she saw him and with her escorts she slipped into her room to change. When she stepped into the room she saw the silver dress she wore at the last date beautifully restored. The sight made Lisa's jaw drop in surprise. For the last time she saw the dress it was just a pile of rags, now it was restored to what she saw now.

"Surprised Lisa?" Rachael asked with a grin. Rachael had in the few days since she revealed herself become one of Lisa's closest friends almost overnight. With Claudia they made a sort of second Trio, but they weren't as bad as the real Trio.

"Yes," Lisa replied slowly picking up the dress of the bed and took a closer look at the fabric to see it beautifully restored to what it was before her brief stint in the hospital.

_That's not all your going surprised with Lisa! _ Both Claudia and Rachael thought at the same time. The duo exchanged smiles behind the brunette's back.

"Right let's get you ready for your date," Claudia said taking Lisa shoulders and leading her towards the bathroom to get her ready with Rachael right behind the two.

Back in the living room Rick looked relaxed and waited for Lisa to get ready. Minutes earlier he had let in Trio in, which were all in their Sunday best like if they were going a party or something. They had after being let in immediately ducked into Rick's room to hide. As Rick was about to doze off, the door opened to show dress clad Lisa standing in the entryway with intense blush on her checks. Just like last time Rick's jaw dropped in awe at the sight. After Rick picked his jaw from the ground he got up and stepped up to Lisa.

"Shall we go m'lady?" Rick asked offering his arm to her, which she took. She grabbed onto like a vise or like it was a lifesaver. Rick chuckled and lead her out of the room and the base towards his car. He opened the passenger door for her like a proper gentlemen and ran to the driver side to get in. Once he got in he started the car and took off for –supposedly- the Electra.

Back in the quarters the Trio stepped out of the room and stepped over to Lisa door. Kim lightly knocked and Clauida answered it but instead of the slacks and loose shirt she was wearing a few minutes ago she was wearing a nice strapless dress. Next to her equally clad was Rachael in a nice strap dress.

"Well shall we go ladies?" Sammie asked with a smile seeing that they dressed themselves without their help.

"Yes but I may have to do my makeup in the car," Rachael replied with a smile picking a small bag of cosmetics from Lisa's dresser. Then they were off in a minivan lent to them by Lina and Max of the White Dragon.

Rick's small sports car pulled up to the darkened White Dragon which surprised Lisa since first it was closed secondly, they were going to Electra. But why would they go to the White Dragon Lisa wondered

"Yeah Rick why are we here at the White Dragon I thought we were going to the Electra?" Lisa asked with a frown. Rick chuckled lightly as he shut off the car and got out to let Lisa out of the other side.

"Because I need something here Lisa, if you want to you can stay in the car," Rick suggested by a headshake in return. So Rick just shrugged and lead Lisa into the darkened interior of the White Dragon. Just as the door closed Rick let go of Lisa's hand. Lisa looked around the darkened interior slightly worried. She had a mix of emotions, Fear, Loneliness, and anger. Anger Rick for leaving her in the dark, granted she was never scared of the dark as a kid but this was to munch.

"Rick what is going on?" Lisa asked the darkness around her and in response the every single light came on blinding Lisa.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Lisa!!!" came a grand roar and as Lisa's eyesight returned she saw every single friend she had aboard the SDF-1 civilian and military alike. Her jaw dropped in surprise for the second time that day but not the last. She then recovered and joined her friends no family in partying the night away.

On the secondary bridge of the SDF-1 Captain Gloval sat in his chair waiting for the enlisted tech on the COMM station get in touch with Alaska Base. The women had to get through a bunch of red tape to get to talk to Admiral Hayes. Finally she did it and nodded to Gloval who sighed in relief. He then looked at one COMM screens on his chair and a couple seconds later the face of Donald Hayes his longtime friend appeared on his monitor.

"What is it Henry I am a little busy here?" Donald asked with a frown. He was pleased that his friend contacted him since he wanted to apologize to him.

"Donald do you now what today is?" Gloval asked in return. The other man frowned looking off screen presumably a calendar.

"The twenty-fifth why?" Donald asked with a frown wondering were this was going and what was going up there.

"Donald its Lisa's birthday," Gloval answered in a confronting tone and a frown not happy that his friend hadn't remembered it at all. On the screen Donald's jaw dropped in surprise at that statement and didn't a double take on the calendar.

"Right damn I do not know how I forgot, Henry I am going to send you a message I want you to hand it to her personally," Donald said and got a nod in return. Gloval smiled knowing that Donald would not forgive himself to miss his daughter's birthday. Soon he had a tiny diskette in hand and handed over the watch to Lieutenant Lewis the rising star in the SDF-1'Officer Corps as he headed down to the party.

Outside the White Dragon was a single female figure watching the so called party in the Restaurant. This was Miriya Parino the female Zentraedi ace and now a unauthorized micron agent in the SDF-1. She had finally spotted the Micron Ace that bested her and he went into this Restaurant. Miriya was very confused at what they were doing and it made her shiver. She quickly shook her head and started head for the lodging she managed to secure for herself.

Back at the party Lisa just had finished a dance with Rick and decided to sit down before she broke something. But Rick was not done with her yet for he advanced to her now with microphone in hand. Pulling her up from the chair and turning to the crowd.

"I have something very special to do this night and it will the best thing that will happen to this ship and its wonderful crew and so without further ado," he said and kneeled in front of Lisa.

"Now I know we have only been dating for a month but we had been good friends long before that, and there is no one else I rather send my time with then you and so Lisa Hayes will you marry me?" he asked surprising Lisa yet again. After she composed herself she leaned down and kissed Rick on the forehead.

"Yes," she replied and the crowd went wild with their announcement especially the trio who were crying their eyes out along with Claudia. The rest of the night flew past very fast, but a few minutes after the proposal Captain Gloval arrived to deliver a toast and deliver a single disk to Lisa from her father. But she put it in her purse and soon forgot all about it.

****

**-LEMON WARNING!!-**

In the quarters shared by Rick and Lisa the door opened to let in the said couple drunk but still able to stand. At least not Lisa for she had a low alcohol tolerance and was passed out in Rick's arms as they walked in Lisa got a second wind when Rick got her into the bedroom. She pulled him onto the bed and ingoring his protest started to kiss him.

"Are you sure about this Lisa?" Rick asked with frowning trying fend her off.

"I'm sure now hold still," she replied and then started to kiss Rick down his neck and made Rick moan with pleasure. Lisa then pulled his shirt and started to lick his nipples in the EVA moonlight filled room, Rick moaned in return and pushed Lisa's dress from her shoulders and attacked her tits with his mouth. This made Lisa moan in pleasure and surrender herself to her one and only love. The couple spent the next hour experimenting, finally they were both were wearing their birthday suits and were breathing heavily with pleasure.

"Rick please," Lisa begged with a frown. Rick looked down at her with a smile.

"Please what Lisa?" he asked with a teasing smile. Lisa slapped him on the arm and Rick just chuckled.

"Okay," he said with a smile as he prepared himself. Lisa just looked up at him with blurry eyes that were filled with pleasure.

"But Rick please be gentle," she whispered with a hint of fear in her voice that made Rick stop before he went in.

"Why? Oh my god you are a virgin?" Rick asked with wide eyes. Lisa just nodded with teary eyes.

"But what about Karl?" He asked with wide eyes. Lisa just chuckled with a smile when he said it.

"No Karl never even touch me at all, if he did he knew that Father would kill him," she said with a smile and a chuckle that lightened the mood.

"Alright I will be gentle now lay down Lisa," Rick instructed for Lisa sat up during their earlier conversation. She nodded with trust in her eyes as Rick impaled her. For the next hour the couple was filled with pleasure and love. Finally the two fell asleep in each others arms like a true couple should.

-**END LEMON-**

****

The next morning found Rick moaning as the phone next to his bed and his serious hangover. He reached over to the side table and picked up the receiver from its cradle.

"Commander Hunter?" Rick said weakly into the phone.

"So did you two have fun last night Rick?" a familiar voice asked with a smile in the words. For the first time Rick realized that a warm body was pressed next to his. He looked down to see a head of brown hair leaning against his chest. He then remembered what happened last night and just chuckled, but right then he needed to scold a friend.

"None of your damn business Max," Rick growled into the phone.

"Well did you now that half of the base heard you guys?" Max asked with a chuckle, this made Rick's face heat up with embarrassment.

"No I didn't, tell them that it is none of their business," Rick said dryly his headache increasing.

"Well you might want to know that we are to go on duty in forty minutes boss and the dear Commander needs to report to the bridge in thirty minutes," Max informed him. Rick's eyes widened in surprise as it finally sank in. He then turned to look at the clock beside him to see that they slept in.

"Why didn't tell me this earlier instead of beating around the bush!" He nearly yelled into the phone.

"Because I thought I would play around a bit Rick," the other said with a smile in his words.

"Right I need to get ready then," Rick drawled out, then hang up the offending instrument. Then he looked down at his fiancé lying next to him and lean towards her ear.

"Lisa, wake up dear," he said into her ear. She started mumbled in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Lisa wake up you are needed to report to duty in a thirty minutes," he tried again but she pulled the blanket over her head. Suddenly an evil thought overcame him and he grinned as he leaned down for the third time and last time.

"Ah, did I wear you out already Lisa, my before our wedding night, maybe I should marry Menmei" he whispered with a smile. That got her up in a flash and earned him a slap on cheek, but he was suspecting it and caught it in midair.

"Right before you go and get angry at me, you have thirty…no twenty-eight minutes to get dressed and report for duty." Rick said with a frown. Lisa's eyes widened and jumped off the bed, bolting towards the shower picking up a clean uniform along the way. Rick sighed and followed her into the shower.

As the weeks passed, the SDF-1 waited at it's landing point to hear word of any takers of their offer. Both the Captain and many officers wanted to unload the civilians so that the SDF-1 could fight without worrying about them. Now in cruiser mode the ship waited, and at the same time trained. Skull Squadron for the first time since Macross Island was at full strength, along with many other squadrons, also the Robotech Foundries inside the ship were building Robotech mecha from Veritechs to Destroids without the pressures of the last year. In space the Enterprise Battlegroup geared up for war, with some of Dr. Lang's Robo technician were aboard the ships and were going through the systems to upgrade their performance. Along with getting the ships new barriers to work better. Back on the SDF-1 a two new lives were developing, one the child of Roy Fokker, safe in the womb of Claudia Grant Roy's lover, the other the child of Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes the couple doesn't know this yet, but they soon will know. In the quarters of the said couple Lisa read her medical report with wide-eyes.

I must have caught the Silver bullet that night! Lisa thought to herself in shock to see that she was pregnant, only a couple of days before their wedding. She sighed as she sat down waiting for Rick to get home. He arrived home ten minutes later, with Max and Rachael in tow. The three pilots were joking as they stepped into the room, Rachael had only a week ago transferred to Skull Squadron and now was part of Rick'' command team. Rick stopped inside the door when he saw Lisa sitting on the couch looking at him, this either means that he was in trouble or something was wrong. The other two pilots saw this and looked at each other knowing what it means.

"Is something the matter Lisa?" Rick asked with a frown as he sat down next to her. Lisa just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Rick I'm Pregnant," Lisa stated with a smile. Rick's jaw dropped in surprise and while the other two pilots just smiled.

A week later found the couple at the altar with Captain Gloval acting as the priest. The two kissed and the entire crowd erupted with applause. The next day found the new husband and wife in their quarters, preparing for their honeymoon at Rick's hometown of New Carter, California that was a small city twelve miles outside of Sacramento. That had been founded after the Global Civil War by a group of refugees running from the destruction of San Diego. Suddenly the two looked up when their door chimed announcing that somebody was outside. Rick waved at Lisa to continue and went to answer the door. The door opened to reveal Captain Gloval standing there, immediately Rick salute by reflex but he quickly stopped himself from saluting, then shrugged finishing the salute. Gloval chuckled and returned the salute with a smile.

"Rick may I come in?" The Captain asked with a smile on his grizzly face.

"Sure Captain," Rick said and stepped aside to let Gloval in.

"Well Rick how are you guys going to get to New Carter?" Gloval asked as he came into the living room. Rick just shrugged as he joined his wife in packing.

"I don't really know sir, maybe by shuttle," Rick said as he zipped up the final bag of their baggage.

"Well Rick I want to show you something, so if your done follow me," Gloval said with a smile. Rick looked over at Lisa with a frown who just waved him along. Rick nodded and followed the Captain out of the room and back into the main part of the base. Finally they came to a small docking bay, which Rick immediately recognized as the one which held his Mockingbird Stunt plane when the SDF-1 first went into space. Now in the bay was a good-sized plane. It looked similar to a lot of Fanliners that he flew during the air circus. It had a forward bubble cockpit with two seats and a pair of tailrons like on his VF-1 at the back of the plane and the wings ended in a pair of ailerons. Also it was painted in the tan paint scheme of something right off the Robotech's factory's floor. Rick wide-eyed did a circle around the magnificent plane in front of him.

"This Rick is the CV-01A Peregrine, the first ever Civilian Veritech," Gloval stated from his place by the door to the bay. Rick snapped his head over to Gloval in surprise.

"A Civilian model Veritech Captain?" Rick asked surprised. Gloval just smiled as he joined Rick in inspecting the CVT.

"Yes Dr. Lang was bored and brought back on of his old projects that he was working on before the start of the war. He had all the plans for it, but the working prototype was lost during the battle on Macross Island." Gloval said with a smile. Rick just nodded as he started to circle the CVT again spying the usual signs of a Veritech.

"So Rick this is Dr. Lang's and mine wedding present for the two of you," Gloval said with a smile. Rick looked over at him with a frown.

"You mean this is mine?" Rick asked aghast what his commander said. The other man just chuckled and patted Rick on his shoulder.

"Yes, the design also calls for a cargo pod located were the Gunpod is located on a normal VF-1," he said pointing at the underside of the CVT. Sure enough their was a large cigar shaped pod, that looking very similar to a GU-11 gunpod, but a little larger. It was big enough to hold the Hunters luggage. Rick sighed and looked back at Gloval with a smile knowing that he looked like a little boy with a new toy, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"So I better go get Lisa since we wanted to leave as soon as we get some transportation," Rick said with a please smile as he started to head for the door. But Gloval cleared his throat and stepped beside Rick.

"That it already taken care off Rick and here she is," Gloval smiled and turned to see Lisa, Rachael and Claudia who was starting to show that she was pregnant. All three women looked in awe at the plane in front of them.

"Yeah Lisa this is our ride to New Carter," Rick said nearly bouncing towards his wife.

"What is it?" Lisa barely managed to ask. Rick just smiled and took her hand leading her towards the CVT.

"It's a Civilian model Veritech," Rick answered with a smile. Lisa looked in awe at the plane. Gloval suddenly appeared by their side holding a pair of flightsuit not like a normal VT flight suit. The Hunters just smiled and Lisa hugged her Captain who was more of a father to her, then her own father. Gloval just gave her a fatherly smile and sent her on her way. He had pulled a lot of strings to get them along with a few other personnel to visit their families.

Rick smiled as he brought the CVT away from the hovering SDF-1 and started for the California coastline. Lisa was already asleep in the back since she was up all night packing. Rick craned his neck to see her and just smiled knowing he did the right thing and married her. He then turned his attention back to his controls. He started to test the CVTs ability and was easily impressed for it handled a lot better then a VF-1 or even his old Mockingbird. Suddenly Rick thought of all the tricks he could pull off in this plane that he couldn't do in the Mockingbird or any other stunt plane. He looked at the ocean and saw the image of his plane reflected back at him. It had been repainted to his red and white colors he had decided upon, also in gold lettering were the words:

Peregrine Hunter's Special (AKA Mockingbird II)

The Mockingbird II was a last minute addition that he himself had painted on it. Rick chuckled imagining the expression on his mother's face when he dropped by the house. He knew that his father was most likely off with the air circus some were. Just then he saw the coastline and smiled as he brought the Peregrine around to fly over the city of Sacramento and on to New Carter.

Rick yawned as the New Carter Airport came into view. He guessed he was tired to and he showed it.

"New Carter Flight Control, this is P01CVT on approach requesting permission to land over," Rick calmly said into his pickup. Suddenly his COMM unit squawked on an open channel and he smiled as a very familiar voice came through his helmet speakers.

"This New Carter Flight Control P01CVT please identify yourself," the man said with a casual tone.

"I know that guy," Rick said with a smile and brought the MIC closer to his lips so he could not wake up Lisa.

"I can't believe a squirt like you got to be flight control," Rick said with a teasing tone into his microphone.

"Who the hell is this?" the other man answered clearly angered about this hot shot pilot was insulting him.

"Come on Squirt use more then one brain cell for once and figure out who the heck I am," Rick said but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lisa staring at him with a frown crossing her beautiful face.

"What the heck are you doing Rick you want them kick us out before we even arrive," Lisa said with a stern tone that she used on him, earlier in war when Rick was a newbie VT pilot.

"Relax babe, he's an old friend," Rick informed her and turned back just in time to hear control's reply.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ROY FOKKER OR SOMETHING!" The man nearly yelled into his ear. Rick flinched somewhat sadden to here his mentor and "big brothers" name. But he kept on plowing ahead and it was time to reveal who he was.

"Wrong why don't you try Fokker 2.0, the new and improved version, AKA Rick Hunter." Rick replied with a smile as he brought the CVT down further. Silence replied as he brought the CVT around to for a landing pattern.

"Bullshit, Rick Hunter is dead!" The other man said with anger in his voice. Rick rolled his eyes and pulled his plane around to run towards the flight tower.

"Look Kyle, get me landing clearance and I will show you that I am telling you the goddamn truth, if you don't I am going to buzz the tower," he said plainly into the channel. Another minute the other man was back on.

"Fine P01CVT runway two is clear," the man said with some anger in his voice. Rick smiled and said a simple thank you as he started to land the CVT on the said runway. Once he landed he saw a man with a pair of batons leading somewhere. He ignored it and brought the CVT around towards some hangers, finally they arrived in front of one of the small covered hangers that were used to house visiting planes. Then he started to shut down the plane and lock it up. When he was down he took a quick look around the familiar airport and found that the old converted four C-17A Globemaster III's that made up the Hunter's Air Circus were gone. Rick nodded and unstrapped himself, then turned to help Lisa, but found that she was already free of the seat's harness. She was standing and looking over at him with a smile. Rick grinned at her and jumped down with skill the Lisa could not manage and help his beloved wife down from the cockpit. Then he ducked under the fuselage of the plane to check the cargo pod then came back with a smile. But saw Lisa look off somewhere else, so Rick followed her eyes and saw a couple of Hover Jeeps flying towards him. In the passenger seat of the led Jeep was none other then the brown haired Kyle Hunter, his Cousin. Rick smiled and decided to check the cargo pod again. He ducked back till he heard the Jeeps pull up to the CVT and asked Lisa something.

"No I'm not the pilot this aircraft, my husband is which I believe checking our cargo," Lisa said with the cool tone that she was famous for.

"That means that this said pilot is not Rick Hunter for the last time I checked he was not married," a voiced stated that sounded like Kyle. He then heard Lisa laughing in amusement, which sounded like music to his ears.

"That my friend you are wrong see my name is Lisa Hayes-Hunter," that shocked the people around her. Rick the decided to land the killing blow and stepped from under the plane rubbing his hands on a rag that came from one of his flight suit pockets.

"Well honey I checked the cargo and fixed that problem we were having with that god damned cargo clamp," Rick growled out as he came around the wing then made himself looked shocked as if he never saw the people spread around his CVT before.

"What's the heck is going on here," he growled out as he came to Lisa's side with arms crossed. If he weren't acting he would have laughed at the others for their faces were shocked and looked like they saw a ghost. He knew about half of them and that man leading them Kyle Hunter looked more shocked then the rest of them. He decided to drop his act and smile at them.

"Yeah Kyle, man you have grown to a fine young man," Rick said with a smile at the younger man.

"Ri-ck," Kyle stumbled through his name. Rick smiled and held out his hand which Kyle took calmed him down somewhat.

"Well I believe you know my wife Lisa, but Lisa doesn't know you. Lisa this is Kyle Hunter my little cousin," Rick informed her with a smile.

"Yeah I am not little!" Kyle exclaimed with a blush. Rick chuckled at Kyle's exclaiming.

"All right enough of a reunion boys," came the voice of Lisa as she stepped up to Rick. Rick smiled down at her and held her as he walked off past the still shockedwelcoming committee.

"Well I have some of my men take you luggage to the hotel, since I know you to lovers birds want to be alone," Kyle said, but it earned him a smack on the back of his head from his cousin.

"Okay, okay. So do you want to see your Mother?" Kyle asked with a smile seeing the look on his cousin face.

"Yes, it has been to long since I saw her Kyle," he said with a sigh. Kyle nodded leaning against his desk in his office.

"Well why doesn't your lovely wife go with my men to the hotel and I drive you up to the house," he said with a smile. Rick smiled and nodded his approval as he got up to follow Kyle outside, but not before he kissed his new wife on the lips. He then walked out of the room leaving his wife their, but she soon got up to pick up their luggage from the Mockingbird II, with help of some airport personnel manage to take it to the hotel.

A green military jeep pulled up to a large house on top of a hill overlooking the city of New Carter. This was the Hunter Residence and was the headquarters for the Hunter and Hunter Traveling Air Circus. Rick Hunter jumped out of the jeep to look at the familiar house that was his home for ten years before he join the air circus. He smiled as he walked up to the front door with his cousin at his side and then he sighed.

"Yeah Rick stepped over here," instructed Kyle pointing over to a dark spot that was created by a tree not far from the front door. Rick nodded with a smile as he stepped in the well that was created by the tree. Kyle then nodded turning back to the door and rang the doorbell. In a minute the door opened to show a boy about fourteen. It was Matt Hunter, and in Rick's hiding place Rick gasped. For he never had a real brother beside Roy, but Kyle had explained that Matt was a orphan that his parent took in their home, he also didn't remember anything about his past beside growing up in a orphanage. Now to pay the Hunter's back for their kindness he had adopted his foster parent's last name and tried to replace the dead Rick. Rick shook his head and turned his attention back to Matt and Kyle.

"Yeah Matt, is Aunt Ann here?" Kyle asked with a smile. The boy smiled back and leaned back to yell at someone. Within a few minutes a middle-aged women in an apron appeared at the door wiping her hands on the said apron.

"Well Kyle what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" the women of about forty-three asked Kyle. This was Ann Hunter, Rick'' mother and the wife to Richard "Pops" Hunter his father.

"Nothing really, but something happened at the airport this morning," he said with a sigh. Ann's face went white with fear as she looked at her nephew standing before her.

"Did something happen to Richard and the circus Kyle tell me?" Anne asked with wide eyes. Kyle blinked in surprise, and then chuckled lightly.

"No nothing like that just someone arrived at the airport today that I thought you should see," Kyle said with a smile. Anne sighed with relief and then glared at Kyle angry. Kyle gulped and took a step back from the women. Rick in his hiding spot smiled and decided to show himself, so he stepped out of shadow.

"Mother, as Kyle was trying to say, I'm back," Rick said with a smile at his shocked mother who was now white with shock.

Author Notes:

Sorry about the filler chapter, and the fast paced wedding scene. But I wanted to end this soon. By the way a fast paced action scene will take place in the next chapter. Also you get to see Admiral Hayas in the next chapter.

Teaser for Part IV:

Party, Party, Party Rick Hunter has returned home. But the Hunter Family's joy is short lived, for terrorists quickly occupy the city of New Carter and threatened them with a nuclear bomb. How will the United Earth Council react to this?


	4. Part IV: Family Love

Author Notes:  
  
_A man in heavy looking armor appears with mike in hand and strikes a pose  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present long awaited Part IV..." The Writer DZ informed his loyal reviewers as he was rudely interrupted by a man wearing organic looking purple armor.  
  
"About Time! Jeez Took you long enough." The Purple Armored Man said with a smirk  
  
"Who asked you Beta!" DZ snapped in return surprised and pissed that his friend EVA Unit-01 Beta crashed his party.  
  
"Myself! I just can't believe that you let that Bitch Menmei live!" The mysterious Beta said in return.  
  
"So what I am planning killing her in Savior... Opps! Cats out of the bag! Look what you made me do... you... you Jerk!" DZ snapped as he started towards Beta. Beta started getting a cocky grin on his face as he raised his fists to defend himself.  
  
"Jerk that's all you can think off! Ha you make laugh!" Beta replied dropping into a fighting stance and reaching towards one his armor's shoulder pylons were a dagger was hidden but he didn't get that far for the Reviewers started to beat up DZ making Beta job a lot easier. Beta sweat dropped as he watched the Reviewers tear up his friend.  
  
"Ummm... Guys he can't write the next chapter if you kill him or disable him." Beta said having returned his dagger to his place and started to save his friend.  
  
Reveiwers: Grumble Grumble He's right! But he is not getting off so light!  
  
Beta Sweat dropped again and after helping his friend up turned to greet the reviewers and the readers.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen since DZ here is out of commission at this moment! I will introduce the chapter to you so without further ado I give you Part IV: Family Love of Frozen in Time!" Beta introduced and took a gallant bow and lights turned off.  
  
"Yeah who turned off the lights?" Beta screamed then all black.  
_  
Part IV: Family Love  
  
Rick smiled in pleasure to see his mother after so long. For her part Ann stood in the doorway shocked and looking like she seen a ghost, for she had thought that Rick was dead. Now Rick mysteriously is alive standing before her with that annoying smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Mother, can we come in?" Rick asked with a smile. Ann shook her head to clear it and took another look at Rick to make sure it was true, which made Rick laugh lightly.  
  
---  
  
Ann Hunter looked over her son still waiting patiently in the doorway. Her little boy was all grown up to fine young man and he was also now taller then here for when he left for Macross Island he was up to her forehead for she was a pretty tall lady. Finally Rick asked again which brought her out of her funk and moved out of the way to let Rick and Kyle in.  
  
"Rick I just can't believe it your alive and well standing here. Oh my little baby you are all grown up now!" Ann said once she had recovered from her shock and did the most unthinkable thing a son could ask for; she started to pinch his check to the amusement of Kyle.  
  
"Mom...Mom please stop!" Rick frantically yelled pushing his mother from him. Granted he wanted to see mother but he did not imagine something like this.  
  
"Oh bummer, I haven't see in you in what two years and you can't let your dear mother do that. I'm hurt!" Ann replied trying to look hurt but to no avail as she threw her arms around her son and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Oh God have I missed you," Ann whispered quietly to Rick with tears in her eyes. Rick returned the hug twice over.  
  
"I missed you to Mom and I'm sorry I made you worry but trust me when I say I didn't intend to make you think I was dead," he replied with a smile and eyes filled with tears. Ann and Rick stayed like this int'l a soft cough came from Matt who had just walked into the room and was wondering what the heck was going on. Mother and son broke apart and looked over at the fifteen year old boy.  
  
"Matt were are my matters this is Rick Hunter your brother... well sort of, well anyways Rick can you tell me were you have been all this time," Ann said happily with a smile but she was really worried about something.  
  
"Yes I will but you need to sit down mother for this is a hell of story," Rick replied with a sad smile and started to look for somewhere to sit down.  
  
"Right lets seat down in the living room and you can tell me all about this hell of a story as you so colorfully put it," Ann said with a another sad smile, a copy of Ricks own and started lead the group to the living room.  
  
---

As his mother lead him to the living room Rick took a look around the house to see everything the same when he left. Everything but the, what could be called a shrine on the mantle piece that shocked Rick to the core. For the shrine was for him and Roy, which made Rick flinch in memory of his mentors death yet again, as well as feeling sorry for his family for leaving them like that. But he knew if he could go back in time till the day before he left he would still go. Kyle seeing him looking at the shrine put his hand on his cousin shoulder to lead him into the living room were his mother waited to hear what happened to him.  
  
'Thank god the Captain authorized me to tell her the whole true I don't want to lie to my family,' Rick thought to himself with a sullen expression. Finally he sat down on the couch opposite to his mother and adopted sibling sitting on the two seat couch on the other side of the 'V' that the couches formed. While Kyle pulled his fathers favorite rocking chair to the front of the 'V' and sat down.  
  
"Well were can I begin, well first of all I can tell you that all I am about to tell you is true and I am sorry for leaving you, but if I had gone back in time and given that same choice I would take it hands down," he said and got nods in return. Rick nodded as well and leaned over to the coffe table picked up the glass of water that was poured for him by his mother when he came into the living room. After drinking his fill from the cup, he turned to look out the living room's window at sunny day outside as if to gather his thoughts, granted he had pieced together a speech to tell them earlier but it didn't really feel right to say.  
  
"For the past two years I have been onboard the SDF-1 fighting for my live as well as the people aboard the ship, you see that fateful day at Macross Island was the started of an Interstellar war. A war between us humans and the human like giants named the Zentreadi, which were hell bent of taking out the SDF-1. But the RDF pilots and troops aboard her would not let them without a fight. It was during this battle that I got my first taste of combat thanks to Roy Fokker and managed to meet a girl named Menmei you sorted became a part of my family," Rick said and reached down to take another drink from the glass and sat back down. He took this time to inspect his listeners and saw that they were wide-eyed and surprised. Even Kyle who was given a 2 minute rundown of it.  
  
"You see I had forged a family aboard that ship, don't get me wrong my real family would always be here in New Carter. But when traveling for two years alone with only the people aboard the ship to keep you company and getting hounded ever turn by the Zentreadi I became close to several people and they became my family, Menmei included. Well anyways back to the battle after meeting Menmei and saving her live from a Zentreadi we headed towards the SDF-1 which was heading to space to take the fight to the enemy. But we got our butts handed to us and over half of the space fleet got themselves destroyed as I would later learn. When this happened Captain Gloval the captain of the SDF-1 ordered a retreat were the SDF-1 headed back to Macross Island where they would execute a fold operation –a faster the light travel for those you don't know- which was targeted for the moon..." Rick said but was interrupted by Matt.  
  
"I take it that it didn't exactly happen like that?" the boy asked which made Rick smile and the others nod in agreement. Rick sighed and launched himself back into the story.  
  
"Anyways, Matt is right for the SDF-1 didn't reappear at the darkside of the moon like the Captain wanted to but all the way across the Solar System to Pluto. But this wasn't just the SDF-1; she had brought Macross Island, the cities shelters, and a small stunt plane by the name of the Mockingbird with me and the dear Menmei inside. We then started to make our way to the grounded SDF-1 which had collided with the drifting island. So into the hellstorm of a battle between the SDF-1 and Zentreadi still in the city that we had brought with us in the fold, we went. It was there Menmei and myself were trapped for two weeks in the belly of the ship. While we were trapped the citizens of Macross City started to rebuild their city in the SDF-1s heart a marvelous achievement for they were done by the time the two of us were rescued from our prison two weeks later. Days after are rescue the SDF-1 had its first battle on our long trek back to Earth. It was there that the ship used her godly powerful maingun for the first time in combat. Meanwhile inside the ship and as the battle raged outside the ship I was faced with a dilemma, for Roy had asked me earlier that day to join the defense forces but I was still stuck with Dad's notion of peace in my head. So after saving Menmei yet again I finally decided to join the RDF as a Veritech pilot to protect the fledgling city inside the great ship. After a few weeks I was ready and in the rings of Saturn I went into my first battle. I survived this battle and moved on to many more battles along the way back to our home Earth. Once we arrived back in Earth's orbit we meet up with one of the Orbital fleets which Rachael was stationed aboard. It was there in the orbit of our homeplanet we had our most fierce fight since the Battle of Macross that first day. We lost a good portion of our fighters, including Roy Fokker and many others that were my friends and family. We also nearly lost our most precious command crew were over the course of our journey had been ironed into a steel blade like the Veritech teams aboard her to a Zentreadi ship that had folded right in front of the ship. For no one else in the entire RDF had our experience in a fight for we had been through the pits of hell and back twice over forging us into a close nit unit that everyone had something to do. So after the brutal fight we landed in the Atlantic Ocean to repair and refit. There I got myself promoted into Roy's shoes to command the SDF-1s Air Group. Then I got myself permission to visit you guys and here I am sitting before you," he finished with a tired sigh and saw that his listeners jaws were wide open in surprise. But suddenly the doorbell rang bringing a douse of reality to the listeners. Matt sighed and got up to answer the door for he answered to see a beautiful brunette in jeans and a short sleeve t-shirt with Angel stenciled across the front. Matt speechless stared at her since she did indeed look like an angel.  
  
"Is Rick Hunter here?" the angel asked with a soft smile that would make any man melt inside. Then Matt decided that this was Menmei the girl that Rick just talked about, oh boy was he wrong.  
  
"I take it that your Menmei for Rick had just told us what happened to SDF- 1," Matt said but was not expecting the soft smile to melt into much worse one. Inside the house Rick having heard the conversation slapped his forehead in stupidly for he had forgot to mention Lisa in his story for he was trying make the story short and sweet. He had only mentioned Menmei because she was important to his story while Lisa even though she was his wife and former girlfriend was sadly not for had been on the sidelines.  
  
"Matt let her in before you get yourself killed," Rick ordered walking up to the door to try to simmer down the solution. What he saw took his breath away for Lisa was dressed in an outfit he had never seen her wear. She had most have gotten it shopping with the girls. But her red face took all the beauty out of it for the Angel had turned into the devil himself.  
  
"Hello dear, sorry but I wanted my story to short and sweet so I forgot to mention you," he said with wince as he lead her inside the house. He could tell that Lisa was hurt and angry, and Rick knowing that this was a bad sign steered her past the Shrine and on to the living room.  
  
"You forgot, you forgot. Rick Hunter if you weren't so sweet and nice I would clumber you here and now," Lisa said softening up for she knew why Rick mentioned Menmei because she was important to his brief story. They had long ago talked about what to say to his parents and Menmei always came up for if it wasn't for her he would had never joined the RDF. Once the pair arrived in the living room his small audience had recovered and was drinking some water as well.  
  
"Mother, Matt may I present you my wife Lisa Hayes-Hunter the first and other important women in my life. Right above Menmei right were she supposed to be," Rick announced and got shocked gasped and choking for those who still were drinking.  
  
"YOUR MARRIED!!" the two shouted from the couch. Rick nodded and dragged Lisa on top of his lap as he sat down again his mother feinted while Matt nose started to bleed and his jaw dropped to the ground.  
  
---  
  
High above New Carter in the slowly darkening sky were four C-17A Globemaster III's transports on their approach victor towards the airport. In the lead transport was Richard "Pop" Hunter the father of Rick and the leader of the Hunter Air Circus looking over his two pilots shoulders at his home. It was good to be home for he had been on a year and a half circus tour. He sighed as he remembered the day before he left for the tour it was determined that his son and his best friend's son were dead thanks to some Anti-Unification Terrorist. Which gave him a better view of this so called peace for he had been against his daughters appointment to the so- called Robotech Academy.  
  
"Boss I have New Carter Flight Control online," the pilot said handing over his headset over to Richard, which Richard placed over his head.  
  
"New Carter Flight Control this is Hunter 1 and Hunter Flight on approach," Richard replied into the headset.  
  
"Roger Hunter One you are clear to land and boss welcome home," came the voice of the controller over his headset which made him frown for his nephew Kyle was suppose to be in the control tower tonight.  
  
"Thanks, but I thought Kyle was on watch tonight," Richard replied with a frown trying to wonder why the boy wasn't at his post.  
  
"Well sir he is off visiting your wife and son sir," came the nervous reply of the controller. This made Richard's eyes narrowed in suspicion for something was up and he intended to find out.  
  
"Right land these monsters and inform me when we land I have something to do," Richard ordered throwing the headset back to the pilot and exited the cockpit heading towards the refitted passenger compartment. Both pilots looked at each other in surprise for the big boss usually sat with them for the entire trip and hardly left for the passenger compartment.  
  
---  
  
Back in the Hunter house Ann's eyes fluttered open to see both her sons leaning over her with worry itched over their faces. At first she started to wonder what happened then it came crashing down on her and she flinched in memory knowing the shock of seeing her son safe and sound, followed by the totally unbelievable story, and then knowing that her only son beside the adopted Matt was married it was far more then she could handle. So she fainted dead away, of course she believed him for she saw the look in his eyes and face that gave it all away.  
  
"Help me up you two," she ordered and the two boys... no the boy and the man helped her to sit up against the couch for she was on the floor and most likely fell down to the floor somehow when she fainted . Just then the women, that is her new daughter-in-law came walking into the living room with a glass of water in her hand, she was followed by Kyle most likely showing her around the kitchen.  
  
"Here drink this Mrs. Hunter and I'm sorry about that," the women said with a hint of authority that told Ann that the women, was part of the military as well.  
  
"Nonsense young lady it was mostly your big hunk of a husband that did it for he appeared here when we thought he was dead and told us this unbelievable story," Ann replied with a smirk slowly sipping the water. Her comment earned her a chuckle from the other boys beside Rick who was blushing in surprise.  
  
"Oh I told him we should have gone somewhere else for our honeymoon Mrs. Hunter," she said in reply with a chuckle. This surprised Ann yet again for she didn't know they were just married.  
  
"So you guys just got married then, and by the way call me Ann," Ann said dragging her body back onto the couch behind her.  
  
"Yes Ann we were just married yesterday and you can call me Lisa," Lisa replied with a smile sitting down next to her mother-in-law.  
  
"So how did you meet this thickhead excuse for a son Lisa?" Ann asked taking another sip of the water.  
  
"Well you see he was in one of our Veritechs were he was left by Roy and here I am in the control tower of the SDF-1 and I ordered him into the sky not knowing he was a Civilian. Then after his adventure in the city Roy was taking him back to the ship when I first saw him through the COMM window he turned to me and asked: 'Yeah Roy so who's the old sourpuss'. Right in my face, this earned a well needed laugh around the bridge including all my friends," Lisa began with a smile wondering if Ann was going to blow up on her but she didn't.  
  
"He did what!" Ann replied looking over at her son with a glare that made him flinch in response the turned back to Lisa.  
  
"Okay then after the fold and his rescue from the bowels of the ship we meet again. After that we started to get close..." Lisa started to say but Rick, Matt, and Kyle tuned them out knowing that they were going to start talking girl talk, so they left the room.  
  
---  
  
At the airport Richard walked out of the giant transport behind him and started towards the control tower when he saw a plane sitting in front of one of the guest hangers. Richard curious started to head for it with his second, Brain Hunter his oldest nephew in tow. The two men stopped in front of the plane to see that the techs had placed a small tarp over the cockpit and threw much smaller ones over the engines.  
  
"Have you ever seen something like this Uncle?" Brain asked with a frown looking over the plane. It looked like your average stunt plane with one noted exception; it was a little too big to be a fully fledged stunt place.  
  
"No Brain I have not see anything like this anywhere," as he pulled the tarp off the cockpit to see that it was a two-seater and had a strange set of controls unlike his stunt planes in his air circus. He then called over a couple of techs unloading the planes from the transports to help him inspect the plane. For like ten minutes the four men went over the plane form top to bottom having not seen anything like it in their entire careers.  
  
"Yeah sir check this out!" cried one of the techs excitedly as he saw something under the cockpit canopy. Richard with a frown climbed up to the man to see some writing shiny under the large floodlights around the airport. He quickly took the techs flashlight from his belt and pointed its beam at the writing. "Peregrine Hunter's Special AKA Mockingbird II," the tech read the golden lettering out loud to the others. This made Richard frown again in confusion for the Mockingbird was the name of his son's most favorite Fanliner, the one he had won over seven Junior Flight Competitions.  
  
"Alright cover her back up boys let found out you she belongs to," Richard said as he started to head towards the administrative building. The two techs nodded and started to cover up the plane again. Brain followed his uncle into the building and saw that he picked up the log and was looking through its page. Suddenly he stopped on the days page and saw a single name on it.  
  
"Lisa Hunter, hmmm I wonder who that is Uncle?" Brain asked as he leaned over the other mans shoulder. He then saw his uncle's face and knew what was going on in the older mans head and his heart.  
  
"Pops, there are more people named Hunter out there somewhere. This could be somebody from across the country for gods sake," Brain send gently laying a hand on the other mans shoulder and started to steer him away from the building towards the Jeep waiting to take him home.  
  
---  
  
Rick in the house flinched as he his mother pulled out the dreaded baby pictures for Lisa to see. So he decided to exit the room to see what Kyle and Matt were up too and soon found them in his dad's office.  
  
"What you guys doing in here?" Rick asked looking around the room to see many of the pictures from his fathers days in the Global Civil War.  
  
"Just nothing thought you guys might want time with her," Kyle said from his seat in his dad's office chair.  
  
"Yeah thanks for that, anyways Mom pulled out the baby pictures for Lisa to see," Rick said taking a seat in the single arm chair in the room. Kyle flinched at that and turned his attention back to reading something he found in one of the shelf. But Matt looked between the two older men sitting with equal horrified expressions on their faces.  
  
"What is the matter with baby pictures?" Matt asked confused looking at the two guys before him. Both looked over at him sharply and burst out laughing.  
  
"Geez Matt were have you been, have you ever dated any girls?" Rick asked as he started to laugh. Matt shocked by the laughter just shook his head no.  
  
"Well boy you see when you bring your darling date home mom dearest starts to pull out baby pictures to show your date, it is of stuff you don't want her to see," Kyle said with a smile as he leaned back remembering back when he brought his first date home and the laughter afterwards from his mother showing his girlfriend pictures of him whizzing in his dads hair while the poor guy was asleep when he was only a year or so.  
  
"Is that really going to happen?" Matt asked with a shudder trying think of any that would make him embarrassed.  
  
"Yes, when dear mom pulls out those pictures run like hell Matt," Rick said with a smile as he too remembered when he brought his first date home and how his mother showed the picture of him throwing up all over Roy who was in his clean uniform.  
  
"Well I guess I don't have to worry for I don't have any pictures like that," Matt said with mixed emotions. His comment made the other two guys laugh with him soon joining in.  
  
---

Back in the living room Lisa smiled looking down at the picture of baby Rick throwing up all over a younger more dashing Roy Fokker. This would make the others crack up back in Macross including Claudia.  
  
"Can I keep this Ann the others are going to love this," Lisa asked in response and a slight laugh.  
  
"Sure there are many more were that came from Lisa," Ann said and laughed along with Lisa which blended really well with the loud laughing coming from upstairs. They didn't even realized as Richard and Brian entered the house and heard the laughter.  
  
"Oh god I am so going to razz him so much over this and if Roy was still alive I would do the same to him as well," Lisa said once she stopped laughing and started to slip a few pictures into her purse along with the ones she showed Ann herself of their time aboard the SDF-1. Both Richard and Brian stood silent as they watched the two women shaking hands.  
  
"Well I better get my brain dead husband and get going to the hotel for it is getting late and I am really tired for packing all of our stuff since he had to get some sleep for he was going to fly today," Lisa said with a smile at her mother-in-law standing before her. But as she turned she saw both Richard and Brain, which made her freeze in place not knowing who these men were. But Ann did for she rushed over to Richard and hugged him.  
  
"Richard, Brain your back Kyle said that you guys wouldn't be back till tomorrow night," Ann said with a smile but found that her husband and oldest Nephew's glances on Lisa. Ann frowned as she saw the glances at her daughter-in-law.  
  
"Who is this Ann and why is she looking over Rick baby pictures?" Richard asked clearly mad that someone was looking over his dead son's baby pictures.  
  
"First of all Richard allow me to show you something," Ann said and told Lisa with a glance to be quiet. Then looked up the stairs behind Richard, having been in the entranceway to the living room were the stairs to the second floor were located.  
  
"Matt you and the others get down here now please," Ann yelled up the stairs to the ears of the three guys having a pleasant guy talk with each other.  
  
"Coming Mom!" came Matt's reply as the sounds of running feet could be heard above their heads then one by one the guys came down the stairs. Rick being the third down stopped in his tracks when he saw his father standing in the Living Room Entrance way looking inside the living room with a glare and with his mother standing in front of him looking over at them. But his oldest cousin Brain saw him and his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw him. Rick using his skills of stealth that he learned during boot camp stepped right behind his father.  
  
"Hello Dad long time no see," Rick softly spoke to his dad, who upon hearing his sons voice turned so quickly that his head would have fallen off. When Richard saw Rick standing there right behind him, alive and well his face went white.  
  
"Rick is that you?" Richard ask harshly not believing what he was seeing his long dead son before him.  
  
"Yes Dad it's me and no I am not dead," Rick said with a smile landing a hand on his father's shoulder which showed him that what he was seeing was not a trick or a illusion.  
  
"I knew it, no terrorist could kill a Hunter so easily," Richard said with a hardly laugh as he grabbed his son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Richard let him down for he has quite the story to tell and I believe you owl our daughter-in-law an apology for that tone you used," Ann said glaring at her husband in anger. Again Richard turned sharply to look at the Lisa still standing in the living room.  
  
"Daughter-in-law! Since when was Rick married?" Richard asked in disbelieve at Lisa standing before him.  
  
"Yesterday dad and please sit down and I will explain what happened to me over the two years since I left," Rick answered and when his father sat down in his favorite arm chair along with the others. Rick proceeded to tell them the same story that he had told the others hours before, but with Lisa in his story to make his tired wife happy. We he was done he got the same responses from Richard and Brain he got from Kyle, Ann, and Matt.  
  
"So you joined the defense force to protect your friends and your new family aboard the SDF-1 from these giants," Richard said with a frown for long ago he had left his military life behind him and didn't believe in what his government was doing. But know he was all out pissed at the government for even thinking that its people would not like what has happened. Hell they been preparing for just that for over ten years now and they go and lie right to their faces. But his new daughter-in-law jolted him out of his ranting, by lightly breathing indicating that she was asleep.  
  
"Well looks like we have to go guys, Kyle can you drive us to the hotel?" Rick asked as he picked up Lisa and started to the door with Kyle in tow.  
  
"'Night guys see you in the morning and thank you for understanding," Rick said before disappearing out the door. Watching him Richard smiled as the couple made its way to the Jeep. He knew that his son was telling the truth by the intense stare in his eyes, ones that have seen death and walked away from it. It was the same look on his own face only years before.  
  
---  
  
The next morning found Rick and Lisa walking down the street of the small town of New Carter back to Rick's house. As Rick walked he hid a small as most of the morning joggers and store owners who were out this early did double takes for Rick was very popular back around the city for he had brought a lot of attention to small town. Finally the husband and wife couple arrived at the houses front door. Rick knocked and in a couple of seconds found his mother answering the door with a smile.  
  
"Yeah you lovebirds I didn't think you would wake up this early," Ann said with a smile letting them into the house.  
  
"Well we're light sleepers and I wanted to go out for breakfast or something with you guys," Rick said with a smile since he had always been a light sleeper which saved him numerous times from getting kicked out of his rack in boot camp. Lisa at his side smiled for she too was a light sleeper having a high ranking UEG Officer as a father.  
  
"Well I'm making breakfast and I think I can make some for two more," Ann said as she started to head for the kitchen.  
  
"May I help Ann?" Lisa asked with a smile as she followed the older women to the kitchen while Rick head for the dining room were his brother and father waited.  
  
"Sure you can dear follow me," Ann said with a smile as she headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for the two no three hungry men in the dining room.  
  
---  
  
Rick smiled as he walked into the dining room to see his father doing his usual thing reading the morning newspaper. While Matt was tiredly looking over something in his hand probably homework no doubt.  
  
"Morning guys," Rick said with a smile taking his usual seat at the table right next to his smiling father who had put down his paper to look over at his son, but it quickly turned to a frown.  
  
"So Rick, Roy's dead I take it?" he asked with a frown remembering the blond haired man that he learned to call a son. Rick frowned looking up the ceiling remembering the last time he saw the man when they were getting ready to take off for the battle.  
  
"Yes he bought it when a Officer Pod –a Zentreadi fighter made for high ranking pilots or aces- decided to join the fun in our last battle," Rick said with a sigh looking over at his father who nodded.  
  
"That's the way he wanted to go if I'm not mistaken," Pops said with a smile remembering the pilot with fond thoughts.  
  
"Yes he did, but he is not forgotten for he left behind a son that he didn't have a clue about," Rick said sadly but with a smile. This took his father by surprise for he didn't have a clue that the pilot was married.  
  
"You are full of surprises aren't you son," Pops said with a smile and went back to his paper but remembered the plane from last night.  
  
"By the way son is that your plane sitting in front of the guest hangers?" he asked looking back at his son.  
  
"Yes it is he and boy can that plane fly. It can outfly and out maneuver the Mockingbird," Rick said with a smile remembering his flight here and how well the plane flew. His father chuckled knowing that was most likely true since he had gone over it.  
  
"Yeah that reminds me you guys up for a welcome back party and meet up with your old friends here?" Pops asked with a smile that made his son brightened in response.  
  
"That would be great dad," Rick said excitedly as Lisa and Ann done with breakfast brought it into the room to serve which stopped all conversation and the extended family sat down to eat.  
  
---  
  
Pops smiled as he walked into the City's Recreation Center that doubled as a capital building. He walked up right to the front desk ignoring everything around him in the Rec Centers lobby. The girl at the desk by the name of Sarah looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Pops sir what can I do for you?" the seventeen year old girl asked with a smile for the girl wanted to be part of the air circus someday.  
  
"Yeah Sarah is the Dance Hall open?" Pops asked with a smile back as he looked around the lobby at the others. He had named the largest room in the center which was reserved for big parties and functions that the mayor throws. Sarah for her part checked the calendar and found that yes it was open but only for the next couple of days.  
  
"Yes sir it's open for the next two days, I take it you want to throw a welcome back party for the rest of the Air Circus," Sarah said with a smile which made Pops chuckle lightly.  
  
"Well that and something else," Pops said with a smile knowing that Rick wanted to surprise his friends and Sarah was one of them.  
  
"Okay for what day Pops?" Sarah asked looking at the man knowing he had something in store for them.  
  
"Tomorrow if you please Sarah," Pops said with a smile and started to walk out of the Rec Center leaving behind a very confused young lady behind him.  
  
---  
  
For the rest of the day Lisa, Ann and the other wife's of the Air Circus started to decorate the Dance Hall in preparation of the party. Lisa who was under the name of Lisa Hunter and was introduced as a relative of Pops was having a blast getting the Dance hall ready for what would be the best party in history here in New Carter. Meanwhile Rick was told to say in the house to make the surprise a lot better, but some people were already asking questions since he had walked to the house the previous day. Finally after sleeping on the couch the night Rick was carefully escorted by the men who made up his welcoming committee when he had arrived at the airport and knew he was here to the Rec Center.  
  
---  
  
Pops smiled as he stepped up to the small raised platform that served as a band floor or as an announcing stand like he was doing now. He looked around to see that the party was in full swing and the latest song started close since the band had saw him stepping onto the platform. Once the song stopped Pops got the crowds attention for an announcement.  
  
"As you all know this party is a welcome back to the Hunters Traveling Air Circus but this party serves a duel purpose, one to welcome back our tired sons, fathers, daughter, and mothers. But the other purpose is to welcome back a special person to us all, someone who has been gone longer then the Circus and has traveled a lot further as well. So without further ado may I present my son, Rick Hunter!" Pops said with a smile as Rick made his entrance and jumped onto the platform to see shock and surprised faces. Pops jumped down so his son could work the crowd.  
  
"My friends and comrades it is nice to see you all again after the two years I have been away, as you can see I'm not dead. But sadly I can not tell you what has happened to me over these two years for it is classified and you will be told anyways sometime later. Anyways nice to see you and please feel free to say hi to me," Rick said and jumped off the platform next to his father right in time as the crowd over their shock started to clap and cheer.  
  
---

Rick with Lisa at his side started to meet up with all his old friends from his past. He had introduced them to Lisa and all felt happy for him. Suddenly somebody behind him grabbed him and turned him around to kiss him taking Rick by surprise. Lisa turned to see a black haired woman kissing her husband which made her pissed and jealous. But she didn't have to do anything for Rick pushed her away for it got out of control.  
  
"Melissa what a surprise," Rick said in monotone looking over the girl that was obsessed with him. He had dated her briefly but found her a little to demanding and obsessive about him, so he had dumped her. But she never gave up and keep trying to get him back but to no avail.  
  
"Rick I can't believe it your alive, so are we going to married now?" she asked with a smile not even noticing Lisa at his side. Rick smiled evilly as he turned around and brought Lisa forward.  
  
"Melissa I'm sorry but I'm already married to someone," Rick said with a smile wrapping his arm around Lisa. Melissa gasped and started to cry. Rick left her like this as he turned around and went back to meet up with friends. But another person came into his vision.  
  
"Hi Rick I see that your married then," Sarah Thompson with a smile. A good friend of his that use to be his girlfriend but broke up because it didn't feel right, so instead became the best of friends. Rick smiled and stepped forward to hug her much to the amusement of Lisa  
  
"Sarah its so good to see you again, Lisa this is Sarah and Sarah this is Lisa," Rick introduce them with a smile knowing they would get along greatly. Both ladies said hi to each other and started up a conversation. But Kyle was motioning him towards another group of friends so he left his wife in the care of Sarah and went to meet them. But suddenly his world turned to white as something near them exploded.  
  
...to be continued!  
  
---------  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Hello guys and I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. There are no excuses for this and for that I am sorry from the bottom of my heart. Anyways thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Warior and SHAWN: Don't worry I plan on having the next chapter up by the end of this week or next week. Hopefully!  
  
Pchad: Hmmm... Maybe he takes it from Roy.  
  
SHAWN: Ummm... you reviewed twice you know.  
  
Knight Templar: Bad boy! Bad boy! You read it then review it if you like it Templar! Anyways yes I have read your fics and I love them greatly. Thank you for that.  
  
By the way guys I have been reading Legend of Megaroad and Attention on Deck which I hope will be updateing pretty soon. Aod is the best and I recommend it to those people you have not read it. It will give you a better idea of Carrier Ops and Robotech in general. Just go to google and type in Attention on Deck! and you well get the website.

Enjoy!  
  
Next Time of Frozen in Time: The Anti-Unification Terrorists are at again and are ready to blow up the city of New Carter with a "Dirty Bomb" Nuke can Rick and Lisa survive this new threat find out in Love is Stronger... 


	5. Part V: Love is Stronger then Steel

**Author Notes:**  
  
_DZ walks onto a stage with a slight limp and his right arm in a sling from his little scruff with the reviewers and his friend EVA-01 Beta. Carefully he took the mic from the stand and looked over his reviewers.  
  
"Okay I deserved that beating and I promise I will update more now," DZ said with a smile that got claps and cheers from his audience. Again the man in the orangic looking purple armor with shoulder pylons made his way up to the stage he also had a mic and stood next to his friend.  
  
"Don't worry I will make sure he keeps that promise!" Beta said with a smile that earned him a better and louder cheer then Deathzealot.  
  
"Okay," DZ replied with a sweatdrop and a slight whimper that made Beta smile evilly in response.  
  
"Dude you should have thrown Menmei out the airlock like I told you to," Beta said with a grin and cracking his knuckles. But instead of whimpering DZ smiled evilly and looked over the crowd to find the man he was looking for.  
  
"I do believe that somebody beat you to the throwing Menmei out the airlock bit Beta," DZ said with a smile pointing to Lord Destroyer in the first row who just smiled in response. Beta's jaw dropped in surprise and started off the stage with a huff. DZ smiled again and turned back to his audience.  
  
"Payback's are a bitch aren't they," DZ said in evil smile he was famous for. Then he did a horrible pose that looked like something right out of Sailor Moon.  
  
"Finally were we go, Part V of the Frozen in Time story is on its way people," DZ said with a smile as the lights dimmed, as gags could be heard in the audience.  
_  
**Part V: Love is Stronger then Steel  
**  
In the New Carter's Recreation Center Rick opened his eyes from the intense glare of the explosion to find that he gone to one knel and had his service sidearm a '99 .10 Beretta that he always had on him.  
  
'Looks like boot camp did indeed pay off!' Rick thought to himself with a soft smile as he looked around to see that Lisa had done the same. Rick let up a breath that he didn't think he was holding. He also saw his father, Brain, Kyle and several Global Civil war veterans were also scanning the room trying to find the trouble. Also the others in the room dropped to the floor or were still standing looking off to space which said that they were blinded by the glare. Suddenly a man came stumbling into the dance hall white faced and scared.  
  
"Oh my god, there are these like twenty feet tall machine things outside," the man managed to stuttered out before fainting. Rick and Lisa looked at each other in shock the mans description.  
  
"Zentreadi here, that's impossible!" both managed to say at the same time. Both husband and wife gave each other a half a smile of amusement before rushing outside to see what was going on. Standing before them was a MBR-07 Mk I Spartan Destroid along two ADR-01 Mk I Cheyenne Destroids which shocked both Hunters to the core for there were more Destroids around city as well as the three standing before them and that there were even Destroids in the hands of the terrorists. The couple after getting a quick glance around the city which was under heavy attack from old Russian BMP-4 IFVs and old Russian T-80 Main Battle Tanks along with another two Cheyenne Destroids, and three MBR-08 Mk II Masamune Destroids before running back into the suppose safety of the Rec Center.  
  
"What's going on out there guys?" Rick's father Pops Hunter asked with a frown with his old Global Civil war issue .44 Desert Eagle in hand, as the Hunters ran back in with a horrified expression on their faces.  
  
"Damn it is the Anti-Unification Terrorists and they brought a small army with them," Rick reported with a frown as he sat down on the hard floor of the dance hall with a sigh. Just then red uniformed soldiers burst into the room to find over seven pistols and revolvers pointed at them. Thanks to the quick thinking of a couple of the War Veterans they were saved from a hail of rifle fire from the enemy by the a couple of the tables upturned blocking the gunfire from the rest of the people. Rick sighed as he popped up and took a enemy solider out. The ensuing fire fight lasted only a few minutes and the grizzled veterans, along with the trio of Hunters won with only a single death and a couple of wounded on their side. Rick and Lisa quickly took command for they were still part of the Defense Force, honeymoon or not.  
  
"Alright I have an emergency radio in my plane so Dad, Brain, David, Sam, John, Zach, and Kyle get some of those Rifles and follow me. Lisa I'm sorry but I want you to take charge of the situation here and also to take care of the wounded for you are one of the few people who have medical training," Rick ordered with a frown. His father, cousin, and four war vets who happen to be part of his father Air Circus and few of his older friends nodded, while Lisa nodded as well now back in her professional mode which quickly melted to kiss her husband before starting to take command. Rick smiled briefly and ran over to one of the dead men, what he saw scared him for this was the first time he actually killed a real human but his experience with the Zentreadi helped him to keep his focus. So intead of gagging like several other people he reached down and grabbed the dead mans AK-74. Then he stripped the man of his Kevlar armored vest since the man was dead thanks to the bullet wound to his head so the vest was in tact and as well as grabbed the four extra magazines from the man's belt which he stashed in his pants pockets. He also accepted another two from his father and placed them in the vests ammo pouches on the side. He also placed his Berretta back in its holster. Then he proceeded to inspect his party, everyone of them were in their Sunday best but wore Kevlar vest much like himself was wearing and carried a AK-74 a piece along with extra ammo magazines stashed in pockets or in the vest's ammo pouches. He nodded but didn't say anything for David and his Father while being fighter pilots much like himself were trained briefly in weapon handling in case of being shot down. While the other three were former marines and had that training he needed. While Rick was taught grunt Infantry combat tactics for he wasn't just a fighter pilot he could double as a giant infantry men in his Veritech. But Brain was the odd man out only being a professional hunter and being a Eagle Scout with a great Marksmen Ability. Rick then lead them out to the main street to see cars crushed, flaming wrecks, or remarkably intact. There were also dead civilians on the side walk along as injured who he sent inside, the sight of them and the dead made the four men wanting some revenge. So they proceeded into the streets of the city having a great advantage over their enemies for they knew the ground and were smaller in number as well as having a great commander leading them.

---  
  
Outside his jury rigged command center Commander Ivan Yudin the commander of the Bloody Knight Terrorist of the Anti-Union Terrorists allowed himself a smile as a couple of his men brought a "Dirty Bomb" out of one of the APCs and set down at his feet.  
  
"My comrades it is time for our Crusade to smite the cowardly dogs of the UEG who hide in their fortress from the so called horrors of the world. Now it begins!" he yelled to his men standing before him or by the radio pick up on his collar of his blood red uniform to the men in their vehicles or roaming the city to find the rest of the civilians. Once his speak was finished he returned to the Command Center and started to inspect the Tactile Monitor to see his ten tanks, twelve IFVs, and six Destroids taking defensive positions around the city in case of a counter attack from UEG. It was very remarkable that he took the city so fast, but it can't be help for the city had no defenses which allowed his men to drop on to the airport and capture it. Following this were his air and ground transports to unload the rest of the Bloody Knights. The Destroids were his ace card that they had found and captured during a raid on a UEG storehouse, which they found those so called older units in storage. But the Spartan was his favorite which was kneeling not far from the Commander Center ready for him to take it into battle. Just then one of the mentioned soldiers burst into the command center which used to be the airport's Administrative Building.  
  
"Comrade Commander we have found the rest of the civilians holding up in the city's Rec Center sir and they have weapons sir," the wounded man reported with his face white in pain. Ivan's face consorted into rage cursing himself for not realizing that there most likely War Vets living in the city. Little did he know he was right and wrong for he did not take it in account of a pair of RDF officers rallying these vets.  
  
"Ross," he called which attracted the attention of another officer in the command center who immediately left his post looking over one of the radar stations to report to commander's side.  
  
"Commander how can I be of service to you sir?" the tall American man asked with a salute which the blond haired Russian commander returned with gusto.  
  
"Comrade Ross take a detachment of troops and go rat out these vermin but do not kill any more civilians for they will die soon enough, so only kill those who are holding any weapons," the Commander ordered with a evil looking frown which his American subordinate match with his own before taking off to gather a detachment of some men to take with him and to properly equip himself.  
  
"Consider it done Commander," the man said as he walk out of the building, but was stopped by the commander's voice.  
  
"And Ross make sure you bring their leader back to me alive," Ivan ordered calmly having finally calmed himself down. Ross nodded but didn't bother to turn around before finally exiting the building. When the American was gone Ivan turned his attention to the wounded soldier who was still standing at attention.  
  
"As for you Corporal I'm glad you got this information to me, so I am allowing you to get some rest and get those wounds looked at, so you are dismissed," Ivan ordered which made the other man salute before marching off with a slight limp. Ivan nodded in satisfaction before going back to inspecting the plot waiting for the expected reinforcements. Meanwhile outside over fifty civilians both Adults and children were on their knees and their hands on the back of their heads looking forwards while eight Bloody Knight troopers stood watch over them and the single Nuke seating in front of the Civilians casting a eerily feeling over the airport.  
  
---  
  
Rick grunted as yet another terrorist fell dead thanks to his cousin's precision shooting. Then he went to inspect the Masamune Destroid whose pilot had foolishly left it unoccupied having jumped to chat with the grounds troops at this defense station. Luckily for Rick and his team the station was only manned by some anti-aircraft troops and several Riflemen along with the Masamune which were just relaxing allowing the team to surprise the enemy totally.  
  
"Rick what are doing?" his father asked as Rick climbed into the mighty machine. Rick started to power up the Destroid from its stand-by setting before looking down his dad and the team that he gathered for captive Civilans that they had saved picked up their former capturers weapons and armor to join Ricks team while those you couldn't fight like women and children were sent back to the rec center.  
  
"Dad we are bound to run into some tanks, IFVs, or even more of these Destroids so we are going to need some extra firepower to take them down, so I'm 'borrowing' this Masamune to help us," Rick explained with a smile as he closed the hatch and placed his rifle in the small space beside the chair along with his armor and coat.  
  
"But can you pilot it Rick?" he heard his fathers question over the cockpits external voice pickup. After a brief glance over the controls he found the external P.A and flipped it on.  
  
"Sure I can Dad, I piloted these in simulations so it can't be very hard in real life," Rick answered over the P.A with a smile that his father couldn't see. Truthfully he did piloted one in a couple of sims during his training, but he had never piloted one outside the sim. But luckily the cockpit and controls were arranged similar to the Battliod which made Rick's job a lot easier. After getting used to the controls he took a look at the weapon system to find that he had a full load of 12mm ammo for the four Colts in the head, but only had six rounds for the 120mm Mortar mounted in the chest. He also had a older GU-10 Gunpod unlike the GU-11 Gunpod he was used to, the GU-10 he now carried was a lot more bulky but had a higher ammo supply which looked like was drained to 75% supply indicting that the pilot had fired the Gunpod. By the large holes in the house and buildings nearby Rick guessed that the pilot was having fun test firing it. After his inspection Rick looked around the area with his cameras. But he stopped on his father who looking up at the mecha in amazement, which reminded Rick that he needed to talk to them on the ground and after looking around the cockpit he found a pair of short wave radios or better known as Walkie Talkies in the survival kit which was kinda of ironic since the Destroid only had a crew of one and didn't really need the extra radio. He opened the hatch and threw one down to his dad for the destroid was still knelling.  
  
"Here catch dad you can talk to me over this," Rick said then shutting the hatch again. He then clipped the radio on the console and turned it on.  
  
"Can you hear me dad?" he asked as he brought the mecha to its feet. After a few seconds of delay he got an affirmative from his dad.  
  
"Okay lets move out then, you guys lead for my Destroid will attract some attention," Rick ordered and started to move the mecha down the street careful not to step on the others who were running ahead to take positions in front of the mecha. So with his father in command of the troops on the ground and Rick command over them all the small unit made its way towards the airport.

---  
  
Under the frozen wastelands of Alaska Admiral Donald Hayes sat at his immediate superior Field Marshall Zhukov side as the older man inspected the specs for the Grand Canon.  
  
"Very impressive Admiral, and it is very close to be done you say?" the old man ask with a evil smile looking at the Grand Canon with a gleeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes sir, the canon itself is done but we still need to launch the positioning satellites which will improve the accuracy of the canon dramatically sir," Don replied with a fake smile that he hoped the Marshall didn't see through for Hayes hated the man immensely. But luckily the old geezer didn't see Don's smile.  
  
"Very well I shall return to Washington to report this to Senator Russo then," the Marshall said with a smile getting ready to get up to leave. Hayes sighed in relief for the geezer would be off the base leaving him in command again. But his relief was short lived as a young officer ran into the room.  
  
"Sirs New Carter is under attack by terrorists," the officer reported out of breath. Donald looked at the man in surprise then jumped into action walking out of briefing room and into the control room or better known as the "God's Throne" for the godly like views the officers had in the room.  
  
"Communications get me the 9th Armored Cavalry based in Sacramento and get them moved out to New Carter," Donald ordered but was stopped by the same officer who reported the crisis to him.  
  
"Sir they have a "Dirty Bomb" Nuke and if any UEG forces arrive at the city they will trigger it," the man reported sadly. Several officers went white with that comment including Hayes.  
  
"Crap! See if we have any Special Operation troops in the California sector and get them in there to get us some intelligence on these fucks," he ordered which sent another officer scurrying to find out.  
  
"Belay that order Lieutenant!" the Marshall said as he stepped into the God's Throne right behind Hayes. Donald looked over at him with distaste as the man stepped up to the control panel.  
  
"Admiral I am as of now taking command of Alaska Base," Zhukov ordered with a frown as he stepped past the Admiral.  
  
"Commander fire Tomahawk III-E missiles at the target," the older man ordered calmly. Hayes looked at the Marshal in surprise and veil disgust.  
  
"Sir what are you doing?" Donald asked in disgust as he stepped up beside the other man who wanted to kill over five hundred civilians in that city.  
  
"I am sick and tired of these so-called terrorist thinking that they can push us around with threats to civilians, it is time to show them that they can not use human shields anymore!" he said proudly that made Hayes and several other officers looked at the man with vile distaste and thought almost as one.  
  
'Yeah look who using human shields,' thought Hayes and the officers but the targeted man did as ordered and launched the missiles as commanded for he was young but had an aspiring career ahead of him and didn't want it to die. He was one of the many officers in the UEG who enjoyed their careers and power more then anything else. So on the surface six missile silos opened and over twelve Tomahawk missiles were launched on a destination for New Carter. "Sir with your permission I shall see to the Grand Canon," Hayes said barely containing his anger and contempt for the Marshall. The old relic just nodded in permission before turning his attention to the main display. Hayes then exited the God's Thrown and made his way somewhere to take his anger out on something. Suddenly his aide/bodyguard came to his side having been given some free time by the Admiral and had came up to the Command Center to see what was going on.  
  
"Sir what is going on?" Major Justin Goodrich asked with a frown as he started to follow his commander.  
  
"That god damn relic has ordered the launch of Cruise Missiles because of some terrorist taking over a city and threatening us with a nuke so he orders the launch!" Hayes ranted to the younger man who went white in fear. Justin was extremely loyal to the Admiral for in his younger days he gave the order to save Justin and his family, so after gradating from the academy he offered his services to Donald as an aide. Which the Admiral accepted wholeheartedly since his last aide was little obsessed with his power. For a bonus Justin was loyal only to Hayes and not to the UEG, for that Hayes didn't have to worry about getting the matt pulled under him.  
  
"Goddamn it stupid pile of shit!" Justin cursed much to the amusement of Donald for the man hardly cursed but times likes this he did. Justin after calming down noticed what he said and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry sir," Justin apologized as he the two started to walk towards toward a briefing room. Donald smiled in amusement at the young mans politeness.  
  
"Thanks okay Justin, I did the same when I heard it," Donald said as he walked into the briefing room so he could think better. Donald then started to inspect his protégé from the man's spiked brown hair to the uniform boots. The man was muscular but not to much like those bodybuilders, which was hidden behind his uniform, then he looked and saw a sheath for a Bowie Knife in his boot, followed by a .45 Colt in his hostler that he had strength to use unlike others, and finally a tiny Grendel P-10 his other boot. All those weapons were there because Justin doubled as his bodyguard along with being an aide.  
  
"Okay Justin I want you to take some men to New Carter right away to help evacuate it," Donald ordered having come to a final decision even though it was most likely kill his career but he was not coming to stand aside and let civilians die when he had the power to save them.  
  
"Sir that would put you on the chopping block," Justin said in disbelieve when his commander spoke.  
  
"I know, I know but I am not going to let anyone die today," Donald replied with a sorrow filled voice.  
  
"Okay how many men do you want me to bring sir?" Justin asked with frown trying to figure out how many troops were loyal to his commander.  
  
"Why don't you take the Dragoons with you," Donald suggested with a smile indicting the small unit that like Justin was entirely loyal to him. They were group of troops from several different Spec Ops groups from the American SEALs and Green Berets to the British SAS which were formed along with several others after the new unification of the world under the banner of the UEG to bridge the gap separating the former enemies into a single unit. At first they were constantly at each other throats but when they came back from their fourth mission together they started to bond. But the unit was about to shatter thanks to a commander of one of the South American quadrants were some Anti-Unification Terrorist were hold up. The man had sent them on suicide mission to disrupt their supply lines, and then when they completed it they were left hanging surrounded by enemies. It was then that the then newly promoted Rear Admiral Donald Hayes heard about them and sent support against the commander's orders and managed to fish them out of the inferno they were in. Being cut off and then saved against orders had a certain effect on military troops especially spec ops troopers. It was then and there that if the Admiral wanted anything at all the Dragoons would follow him into hell and back. That same campaign was when he saved Justin's family who had ran into the jungle after the destruction of a Brazilin city were his father was based. So Hayes had gathered a small army that would without hesitation jump of a cliff when he told them with Justin leading them.  
  
"Of course sir their here on a training rotation and it will be pretty easy to get them up and heading to California," Justin said with a smile as he got up and saluted the Admiral to leave get the men ready.  
  
"Right your dismissed Major," Hayes ordered with a smile as well and returning the other mans salute.  
  
"By the way Justin bring a couple Spartans for these terrorist are the same ones who raided our storehouse last month," Donald said to Justin who just nodded and left for the man was well trained and would follow the orders to the letter. Also Justin also had been trained to pilot Destriods on their introduction to the service along with a few of the Dragoons, for like their name suggested they were equally good on foot or mounted in IFVs. The Destriods took that name to new levels, and heights.  
  
---  
  
High above the planet a group of ships glided peacefully through the stars on a orbit around the planet. A blocky carrier looking ship was in the lead and was the UNS _Enterprise_ the SDF-1s new companion. On the bridge of the ship Captain Alexendra Devana looked on as the ship passed the eastern sea board of North America. She had just got word from Admiral Hayes that Alaska Base has launched Cruise Missiles to destroy the terrorist occupied city of New Carter and she had already dispatched a squadron of VF-1s to take out as many as they can. Now she waited for the line sight communications to reach the SDF-1 for she couldn't risk somebody listening on the line. Suddenly her COMM officer gave her the go and so she started to contact the SDF-1 which was still in the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
"SDF-1 this is _Enterprise_ come in SDF-1," Alex said as soon as the COMM officer gave her the all clear sign.  
  
"This is SDF-1 go ahead Alex," came Henry Gloval's voice over her speakers in Russian most likely knowing was something up. Alex sighed in relief for she didn't have to repeat this over the grapevine of com officers and waste time.  
  
"Be advised Henry, Admiral Hayes just contacted me and reported that Marshall Zhukov has launched cruise missiles at New Carter, California for the city has been occupied by terrorists," Alex replied back in Russian as well. Suddenly she started to hear curse both English and Russian including the man's favorite curse "Thundering Asteroids" which confused the captain greatly.  
  
---  
  
While on the bridge of the mighty vessel in question the bridge crew looked at their captain in confusion wondering what was going on.  
  
"What is the matter Henry?" Alex asked in Russian frowning in concern as Claudia and the Trio asked the same.  
  
"Alex my XO and CAG are in New Carter on a Liberty Leave for their honeymoon," Gloval reported back still in Russian leaving the others confused.  
  
"That goddamn relic Zhukov has ordered the launch of cruise missiles at New Carter for the city has been captured by terrorists," he reported in English for the benefit of his English speaking crew who all gasped in surprise.  
  
"Oh my god Lisa is still there Captain," Claudia reported with a gasp and her otherwise dark skins lighten to show her fear.  
  
"I know that Claudia and I want Skull Squadron scrambled for a rescue mission immediately," he ordered and turn his attention to back to his COMM unit.  
  
"What else Alex?" he asked now back in Russian. He heard a gasp of breath over the COMM like if there were more bad news.  
  
"Well these guys are the same ones who raided that warehouse that I mentioned to and in that warehouse were Destriods, also some good news Hayes is sending a unit down to New Carter as well," Alex reported which earned another round of cursing but not as bad before.  
  
"Right Alex thanks for the info I take it you launched a Veritech squadron to try to shoot do the missiles?" Gloval asked and got a laugh in return which answered his question and both soon signed off the channel. He then started bark orders to his crew who immediately went into action for some of there own were in the line of fire and they intended to save them.  
  
---  
  
Major Justin Goodrich stood in front of twenty-eight men and women that made up the Dragoons. At his side was Captain Adam Blair the commander of the Dragoons. Justin looked over black suited soldiers with pride for soon after he told them what was going on they immediately went into action. Now they stood before him grim faced and ready for action with their mixed newer AR-21s and older MP-5Ks hanging on shoulder straps while they stood at attention, with all the humor and good nature they had when he entered the barracks were they stayed gone.  
  
"Alright Dragoons Admiral Hayes has a favor to ask you, he wants you to against orders to save civilians from the power hungry Zhukov. So whoever wants to embarks on this mission follow me," Justin ordered with a commanding voice. Not a single man or women stayed behind in the hanger as Justin stepped into the frozen wasteland and started to walk towards the three highspeed VTOL transports that would take them to New Carter. Justin and the two other Dragoons who were selected to pilot the Spartans that Justin managed to "borrow" from the armory split off from the main group and went to the third transport which was a custom version that could hold three Spartan Destriods or two Tomahawks. Once everybody was mounted and ready the trio of transports took off heading southwest towards California.  
  
---

Back in New Carter Rick stepped his Destroid over the dead hulk of a Cheyenne and stepped onto the airport tarmac with his escort of infantry spreading out to cover all the approaches to the airplane that sat waiting for him. Luckily they had very few casualties on their side thanks to Rick and his Destroid. Once beside the CVT Rick kneeled the mecha and jumped out of the cockpit to help get the radio from the plane. Within minutes Rick had the radio deployed and started to find SDF-1s channel.  
  
"Gunsight this is Skull One calling, I repeat this is Skull One come in Gunsight," he said into the mike once he finally found the right channel.  
  
"Skull One, thank god your alright but be advised Skull Squadron is in route to you now. The SDF-1 is also on the way to evac the civilians for Alaska base have launched Cruise missiles. Also your FIL is sending back up as well, but does not now you are there, over," Sammie said before jamming started to take effect. Rick looked at the unit and cursed attracting the attention of his father.  
  
"What's going on Rick?" Pops asked concerned as he keep a watchful eye on the rest of the airport. "Instead of sending us help Alaska base has launched missiles to level New Carter, but the good news is that the SDF-1 is sending help in the form of my squadron while my father-in-law is sending some troops to help out," Rick reported with sorrow and sadness that made his father frown in anger. Just then the enemy arrived and in force. Rick quickly ducked back in the Masamune and prepared himself for an intense fight.  
  
...TBC  
  
----  
  
Well there it is folks the fifth chapter of Frozen in Time and I hope you like it. This chapter is also a nod to Macross Zero in the form of the Cheyenne Destriods which are exclusive to that series and terrorist themselves. I'm also sorry for putting Destriods into Terrorist hands but I wanted it to be more intense for our heroes, to counter this I only gave them a small number which Rick destroys half before reinforcement arrive. Also I like to mention that in Macross Zero the Anti-U.N Terrorist had Mecha as well as the Defense Forces. Also the Masamune Class I found at The Unofficial Reference Guide to Robotech – 2060 and I found it very good for something like this. Yes Admiral Hayes as you most likely see here is a lot more kinder then he his in the series, also I replaced T.R Edwards his aide in the books for number one outside the books I didn't know much about the guy with Justin Goodrich who will play a big part in the sequel along with the Dragoons. Thank you for reading people and please keep coming back.  
  
Now Reponses:  
  
Sithknight: grin is that Bruce Willis enough dude. Just imagine Bruce Willis in a huge honking mecha and you got it. Also thanks for the Savior review for I am going back to that soon as Frozen in Time is finished.  
  
Warior, Shawn, and Knights Templar: Thank you so much for reading this guys and please tell me about this chappie.  
  
Lord Destroyer: Yes I like that scene as well. Ummm my friend conned me into making another girl like that for I spoiled Menmei. grin Sorry about that and I will keep this up I promise. Also sorry about using your name in the beginning author notes but I couldn't help it to razz my friend for which I did in real life. another grin  
  
Thank you guys for all your reviews for they are the only thing keeping this going. Also I like to mention that I didn't really wanted to introduce the Dragoons in this story but oh well. Also I like to thank my good buddy EVA-01 Beta for helping me with finding weapons specs for this chapter. Gomen nasai Beta!

**Next Time on Frozen in Time:**

Rick and his men start to fight the enemy but are hopefully outnumbered but the cavalry has arrived soon but will they get to the nuke before it explodes and get out of the city before the RDF missiles hit. Also what has happened to Lisa... Find out in Part VI: Lovely Escape!


	6. Part VI: Lovely Escape

**Part VI: Lovely Escape**

Commander Lisa Hayes-Hunter moaned as she came too from being out cold. Her vision slowly returned to see a man standing over her with an awful sneer on his face in a red uniform like all the terrorists. This left her confused but it soon came back to her, the terrorist storming the dance hall, herself and a handful of civilians trying to defend the others, the killing of all the others, the death of Kyle Hunter, and then finally being hit from behind then all black. Now she woke up to find some ugly excuse for a man staring down at her.

"Well, well you're awake," the man said with a heavy Russian accent. This told her that these terrorists were one of the Communist type terrorists.

"Just my day, getting captured by Commies of all things," Lisa remarked smartly to the man before her. The man's sneer melted to a scowl as he reached down and grabbed her by her hair.

"What I want to know is who the hell you are?" the man asked as he placed a knife across her throat.

"I'm Commander Lisa Hayes, Robotech Defense Force and I believe you interrupted my leave thank you very much," Lisa said with a snarl. The man's narrowed and Lisa took the time to inspect were she was. It looked like the Airport's Adim Building but retrofitted as a command center.

"So I guess I'm supposed to be impressed with that Commander Hayes," the man said with a sneer.

"No just respect that's all I want you terrorist scum," Lisa replied harshly clearly aware of the knife at her throat. This made the man suddenly laugh clearly surprising Lisa for she thought he was going to push the knife down a bit to draw blood.

"I like you Commander you have some guts to say that with a knife at your throat," the terrorist said with a smile as he went to back to lean against the wall. Lisa suddenly noticed a single Masamune class Destriod walking up to the CVT with several other people scrambeling to cover the immense mecha out the window. It only took one guess for Lisa to figure out who was the pilot of the Destriod.

"Anyway commander I shall guarantee a quick death for your people here," the man said with that evil sneer of his. Lisa smiled as she saw Rick talking on a radio most likely the long range set up they had in the cargo pod to contact the SDF-1.

"Hmmmm... I see well I believe you missed a few scumbag," Lisa said with a smile hoping that Rick and his team can hold them off for awhile int'l reinforcements arrive. The man looked around confused trying to figure out what she is talking about.

"Outside by the hangers is what I think she is talking about," said another terrorist most likely the one who captured her. His comment made the man most likely the commander by the others comment turn to look out the window to see Rick most likely putting the radio away.

"What the hell were did they come from, get the main taskforce moving out now. I will join them soon..." the man said as he started too snap out orders. Suddenly Lisa went white in fear as it came apparent that the Commander was holding something back.

"By the way Ross and your remaining men watch them," the commander ordered before walking out of the building. The man from earlier along an even dozen troops stayed and started to play some cards. Lisa silently started to pray for her husband and her new family's safety.

* * *

1st Lieutenant Max Sterling silently welled his Veritech to go faster as the Californian seaboard came into view. Around him where the rest of the Skull Squadron who like him were burning with a blood lust for their leader was in trouble and since all of them were Veterans they all owned Rick their lives or the lives of their families. The most pissed off pilot was 2nd Lieutenant Rachael Hunter for she was just pissed that her brother and sister-in-law were in trouble but her family and friends were in trouble as well. Just then a trio of High Speed VTOL Transport cruised up next to the squadron surprising the Max and the rest of the pilots.

"This is Skull 02 of Skull squadron based onboard the SDF-1, to unknown transports identify yourself," Max ordered as he looked the transports over to see the RDF kite emblem emblazed along the side, along with the golden kite telling him that it was frown Alaska Base which made him sneer in loathing for they were the ones why they were trying to get their fast.

"This is Captain Adam Blair of the Special Operations Unit Dragoon, we were dispatched to help with the crisis in New Carter by Admiral Donald Hayes," came the reply from the lead transport. Max raised an eyebrow for before they left Captain Gloval mentioned that Hayes sent a unit –against orders mind you- to help in the evacuation of New Carter.

"So you are the guys who we were told would be helping, well glad to have you guys with us," Max replied with a smile looking over at the transports.

"Thank you very much so do you guys have any clue how we are going to Evac all those people?" the captain asked with a frown in his words.

"Yes the SDF-1 would be following us to help out we are to go in and kick some terrorist butts so they can the people out," Max replied with a smile. He heard a grunt and then silence for a while.

"So why are you guys such in a hurry because I can tell you are straining those Veritechs a lot beside the threat of Missiles destroying a civilian town?" the Captain suddenly asked as they flew past Sacramento and on to New Carter. This took Max by surprise as he turned to regard the transports.

"You don't know!" Rachael suddenly butted into the conversation having been monitoring the exchange.

"Know what?" the captain asked in return which made both pilots sweatdrop in confusion. Both VT pilots looked over at each other across the skies between their fighters.

"Well Captain your Admiral's daughter and her husband are down in New Carter as we speak and frankly we don't want to lose both our CAG and XO sir," Max deadpanned as New Carter came into view. Which made every commando, VT pilot and transport pilot gasp in surprise for the city was smoking from numerous fires around the city as well as gunfire could be heard over the external mikes in the VTs.

"HOLY SHIT!!! Commander Hayes is down there!" Captain Blair exclaimed with curses aplenty. Seconds later they were screaming over the city heading towards the airport. Max's quick eyes spotted an old Masamune Destriod fighting off a Spartan Destriod. He quickly jammed his finger down on the trigger to let loose a flight of missiles down at the target. It felt strange doing Air-to-mud fighting while he mainly dealt with Air-to-air, while he was trained for it but it still felt wrong. No other VT managed to get a shoot off as they screamed past the fight and started to slow down to get ready for a fight and so they could turn around. Meanwhile the Transports started to spiral down towards the airfield but A-A fire started to reach up to try to claim them. Max cursed and turned hard to the right to get back, he would transform to Guardian or Battliod but he was under orders not to transform from Captain Gloval wanted to use this as an ace card. So instead he managed to turn the hard way to rejoin the fight.

* * *

Rick gritted his teeth as the last Cheyenne fell to his Gunpod, even if he was winning the fight of the gods as it came to be known thanks to his experience and knowledge with Robotech, but on the ground his comrades were less then lucky for they were fighting off troops fives times their numbers along with IFVs supporting the troops. But suddenly the single Spartan appeared out of no were and started to fire into the mass of troops with its anti-personal weapons killing both friend and foe, Rick barely saw one round hit Brain and killed him instantly. Tears coursed down his face as Rick moved to engage the Spartan to save the troops on the ground.

"Well what do we have here a civilian who somehow managed to hijack one of my Destroids, a pity I have to kill you for your good but not good enough," came a voice from the COMM system. Rick sneered in contempt for the man since he had no idea who the hell Rick was but he kept his silence.

"A silent type I take it well I guess you won't scream if I kill then what a shame," the voice said yet again. Rick still kept his silence as he extended his Gunpod to return fire but all it did was click indicting it was empty. Rick silently cursed and ignored the others taunting as flipped the gunpod over to use as a club. But suddenly the Spartan turned and fired all weapons into the group of civilians on the tarmac next to the Admin building kill at least a good percentage of them. Rick's eyes widened in horror as he saw the civilians either get ripped to shreds or get cremated by the Spartans lasers. Rick's eyes then started to redden in anger, and the pilot did another thing that pissed him off.

"Well pilot its been fun but I have to go so I will kill Commander Hayes in the Admin building over there," the man said with no remorse for what he did. Rick eyes widened again upon hearing the threat of death for his wife.

"HOW DARE YOU... THREATEN... MY... WIFE... AND KILL...MY FAMILY... AND... FRIENDS!!!" Rick roared out as he advanced towards the Spartan and threw his gunpod to distract then sucker punched the enemy mecha throwing it down to the ground. Just then to further the enemy's hurt, eleven VTs screamed over head. One loosed a volley of missiles right into the group of tanks destroying them instantly. By the blue paint job Rick knew it was Max.

"Who the hell are you?" the enemy asked clearly in pain and started to fell fear. Rick grinned evilly as he kneeled the Masamune down to address the other.

"I'm Commander Rick Hunter, commander of the SDF-1's Flight Group and Ace pilot of the RDF," Rick informed him before launching his last few grenades into the disabled mecha killing the pilot instantly. Suddenly Rick grew aware of the radio yelling at him.

"Rick call those fighters off the A-A Batteries and IFVs are going to cream them," Pops yelled over the radio with gunfire clearly heard in the background. Rick then smiled again as he looked up to see Skull Squadron orbiting the city along with a trio of transports which were spiraling down to land. Knowing that most likely the VTOLs would hold ground troops Rick turned back to the VTs as he switched his COMM channel to "open" Channel so everyone could hear him.

"Skull Squadron, this is Skull Lead switch to Battleiod and secure the city for SDF-1's arrival and the VTOL landing," he ordered which Max breily replied before the VTs screamed back in but this time they were going through Dr. Langs mechamorphis till finally becoming their armored knight like Battliod Mode much to the amazement of the people on the ground.

"This is Captain Adam Blair to Skull Lead were do you want my men?" came the request from the lead VTOL.

"Captain Blair land one VTOL over by the Admin building to save some civilians inside, second land the last two to help with the ground battle," Rick ordered curtly. The other man acknowledged with a smile in his words. The two VTOLs landed right behind the enemy troops and much to Ricks surprise three Spartans drooped down from one while the troops from the other one moved to help the others.

* * *

Lisa moaned in pain as the terrorist named Ross started to kick her repeatedly as well as the others, they were kicked, punched, and abused by the terrorists. Just then the door flew off his hinges by an explosion and nine black clad commandos stormed into the room. Ross was caught looking up and so his face was splattered all across the walls of the building. The lead Commando leaned down next to her with a frown.

"Commander Hayes are you alright ma'am, that guy hit you pretty hard?" the man asked with genuine concern in his voice. This left Lisa confused as the man helped her up and cut her restraints.

"Ma'am I'm Captain Adam Blair commander of the Special Operations Team Dragoons in service to your father Admiral Hayes," Captain Blair said with a smile. Lisa's eyes widened in surprise for she all heard all about the Dragoons from her Father.

"My Father?" Lisa exclaimed with a frown. Blair nodded as he started to help her to the door so she can get some fresh air.

"Yes Ma'am he sent us here in the first place when word came in that New Carter was under attack, but he sent us against orders for Marshal Zhukov launched cruise missiles here and they shall be here in a few minutes," Blair reported with a frown opening the door for her.

"Thank you Captain, tell him when you get back I'm sorry for doubting him and I will talk to him if he survives the court marshal that is," Lisa ordered with a smile when they stepped outside to see that the battle was over and other commandos along with civilians were gathering up wounded and the living.

* * *

In seconds it was all over and after a quick update on the progress of the UEG missiles from the Enterprise Rick sent the men into action.

"Captain Blair I want you and your men to get the wounded ready to transport to the SDF-1, while the prisoners shall be taken with you back to Alaska base via their own VTOLs," Rick ordered and after a brief thank you to the man who now identified himself as loyal to Admiral Hayes, Rick gathered the remaining civilians of New Carter in front the Admin building as the SDF-1 landed on the ruined airfield. Rick sighed as he witnessed all the destruction around him before leading the people aboard the massive battlefortess.

* * *

Major Justin Goodrich sighed as the SDF-1 landed ready to take on the civilian refugees on New Carter and after a brief conversation with Captain Blair, Justin decided to send a few Dragoons with Commander Hayes to stay with the SDF-1 to look after her and her new husband. He then along with the rest of the Dragoons started back to Alaska Base most likely for a court martial. But Justin never once spoke up to introduce himself to neither Commander Hayes nor Commander Hunter, but he had a feeling that he would be seeing them pretty soon.

* * *

The SDF-1 lifted off on a course for the Ontario Quadrant just in time as the UEG Cruise missiles rained down on the New Carter vaporizing the Nuke which controller was clutched in the bloody hand of Commander Ivan Yudin with the thumb pressed on the main arm switched and the light a fiery red. It appeared to be defective and was a sigh of relief for the SDF-1 crew along with Admiral Hayes and his supporters at Alaska Base. Admiral Hayes was indeed brought up on charges, but were soon dismissed for every single person on Earth now knew of the bravery of the Dragoons. The SDF-1 was mysteriously not included in the report, and the New Carter civilians were reported to be in route to a safe location. While onboard the SDF-1 the New Carter civilians were told that they would be dropped off along the Macross civilians at the Ontario Quadrant.

* * *

Onboard the ship Captain Gloval requested the presence of the two Hunters in his office for an official report. Both Commanders reported to the man's office on time and in uniform. 

"Rick, Lisa it's good to have you two back but I need to know what happened at New Carter," Gloval said with a frown inviting the Hunters to sit down in front of his desk, while he took his own seat behind the desk.

"Well sir..." Rick and Lisa started and proceeded to tell the Captain what all happened to them during their stay in New Carter, minutes later they were done and pause to talk a breath of air.

"Well what I want to know is how many civilians lived in New Carter?" Gloval asked lighting his pipe as he lean back in his chair.

"Well the population of New Carter was two hundred and fifty civilians sir," Rick answered truthfully knowing were this was going. Gloval closed his eyes and picked up the report to read it.

"Well... we managed to save fifty-seven people from New Carter, but twenty-six died of their wounds soon after coming aboard. The rest a measly thirty-two people are being put up in unoccupied homes in Macross.

"Oh my God that's about ninety percent casualties!" Lisa said in a horror filled whisper as it became clear. Rick closed his eyes to block out his tears and wonder how sad his parents would be when he gave them that number.

"It's all my fault if I had destroyed that Spartan before it fired into that crowd a lot more would be alive today," Rick said harshly as he finally opened his eyes to find a very pissed off Captain raising from his chair.

"COMMANDER HUNTER!! It was not your fault it was the terrorist's fault for using human shields like that!" Gloval bellowed with a frown looking at his CAG in the eye. Lisa was surprised for she never had seen Gloval like that and it clearly surprised Rick for he was not expecting it.

"I do not need a CAG full of self pity right now Rick," Gloval managed to say for softy the before. Rick nodded but looked like he didn't believe Gloval.

"Lisa take him home and get him some rest," Gloval ordered with a sigh as he sank back into his seat. Lisa nodded and started to lead her husband out of the office.

"Goodnight sir," came Lisa reply as she left the office. Gloval nodded and looked out the window behind his desk and sighed knowing that he should have sent more back up., but he quickly banished that thought before it could take root. Finally Gloval settled down to smoke his pipe and watch the starry night sky before him.

* * *

**_3 Days Later..._**

Rick sighed as he leaned over the balcony rail looking down at the sea as the ship glided majestically over it. Rick when arrived home got a stern lecture from Lisa, as well as Claudia who had come over to say hi and welcome back to the Hunters. Even though he finally decided to stop blaming himself over the death of those people he couldn't get the picture out of his head. Even when he went to sleep he had awful nightmares for the last two nights in a row. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him to see his mother and father standing behind him.

"Hello Rick how are you doing honey?" his mother asked with that pleasant smiles of hers. While his father just grunted out a greeting as he limped over to his son.

"Fine Mom, just can't shake the nightmares of the killing that's all," Rick commented sourly. Ann sighed as she rubbed Ricks back like she used to do when he was a baby.

"So dad did you and Rachael talk it out," Rick said trying to change the conversation.

"Now young man, I want to hear about these nightmares for you have told no one about them, Lisa only knew about them thanks to your reckless sleep," his father said banishing any thoughts of changing the conversation. For an hour he became a kid again telling his fears to his parents like old times. He managed to save his family from a gruesome fate and he lived to tell the tale.

...TBC

* * *

Heh....heh you guys like well I had to rewrite this several times before it became what you have just read. But I still don't like this chapter for some reason. I plan on having two more chapters before ending this. By the way you guys most likely were not expecting the dud nuke... well I leave the nuclear fallout to Dolza when he appears.... Heh heh heh 

Lord Destroyer: I'm glad you liked it and sorry but Menmei is not going to die for she plays big part. But to make you happy I'm planning on a very nasty death for good old Kyle there. No I'm not going to tell you how he dies!

SHAWN, Warior: Thanks for your wonderful replies and I hope you keep them coming. By the way Warior thanks I thought people would tear off my head for the Destriods but I am glad you like it.

SithKnight: Yes its very interesting and don't you worry you haven't seen anything yet. There shall be more power plays and such! As for the Dragoons they are already RDF, you just meant with the SDF-1 right.

Knights Templar: Thank you for you wonderful comment and keep them rolling in or I will stop writing this.

Kitsune-Baka: THANK YOU GOD! A new reviewer! Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you come back. Sorry about the problems but I really want to get this fic finished so I might leave something bad in it. The doctor bit was to give you an idea of how loved and respected Lisa was around the ship even if she was the old sourpuss. Heh heh nice turn of phrase there don't you think! Thank you again and I hope you read this.

GenX: FIRST OF ALL! Robotech is not MACROSS! So don't think of it that way. Robotech is different then Macross and Macross Plus is not a sequel to robotech its only a sequel to Macross itself. Secondly thank you for your review and I hope I didn't sound to harsh.

Thank you all and I hope you keep coming back! Please feel free to email me about anything, from Kyle's death sequence or anything else. My email is: Anakin736 at American Online

As you can see I am using a new way of seperating my scenes and I hope you like this way better then the older way for it is provided by FF.N in Quickedit. Thank you guys again and I hope like everything in this fic!

**Next Time on Frozen in Time:**

As Rick and his family take a much needed break, the ship approaches Canada as more powerplays arise in to block the ships path... how well the SDF-1 survived this in Part VII: Politics of Love! Stay Tuned!!!


	7. Part VII: Politics of Love!

Author Notes:

_DZ steps out onto the stage to see his readers asleep in their seats. Frowning the armored figured flipped on the mic in his hands which squealed in feedback for being so near the speakers. His readers were rudely awakened by this, and soon as they saw him there were glares of death and destruction at him. These glares were soon followed by rotten fruits and veggies. Gasping in surprise but understanding why they were so pissed he managed to dodge all the rotten fruit and veggies._

_"Okay…Okay I'm late but I kinda ran into a few roadblocks writing this chapter, first was managing to type about half of this chapter, but the diskette it was on started to not working right. Secondly I joined up with a pair of Novel Type RPGs and hence took a lot of my time. But thank you god I now have the time with the holidays here I can write this. Also for those interested in my RPGs are located at , so swing by to see them._

_Anyways without further ado or distraction I give you the very long awaited PART VII of the hit Fanfiction Frozen in Time!" he finishes with a smile and bow before…exiting very fast stage right. Constant mumbles and grumbles from the audience followed him._

**Part VII: Politics of Love!**

Over a small city in the country once known as Canada a large humanoid ship flew with small tiny lights flickering around it, surprising the inhabitants of the city. At first people were scared, but as lights from the setting sun hit the ship. People could see something that resembled an armored knight from legend. Around it were much smaller armored knights floating around on blue columns of fire. The appearance of these mystery ships calmed the citizens somewhat. Inside one of the so-called armored knights Rick Hunter grinned like a fool as he watched a citizen helicopter come up for a look at his squadron. Grinning even more when another helicopter joined them, this one a News Helicopter for the local News Stations.

"Alright Skulls let's say hi shall we," Rick said with a tone that equaled to what he felt in the mornings in other words very, very bored, but with an excited undertone to it. He brought the Skull One Battliod closer to the pair of helicopters. The Skull One he was now piloting was an rebuilt version with the cockpit brand new, for the original was destroyed with Roy Fokker. Flinching yet again at the other pilot's memory, Rick then shook the ghosts away from him.

_-Well Big Brother I hope I can pilot this fighter as well as you did, -_ he thought before he managed to banish the thoughts of Roy once more. Just then he smiled as the Squadron arrived in range of the News Cameras on the second helicopter. He nodded and brought the fighter to a Battliod's version of full attention, which was very close to a normal infantrymen's stance. Even with him in the armored cockpit of the Veritech, Rick could hear the jaws dropping onboard the helicopter, and most likely at the News Station as well. Grinning broadly Rick motioned Max to fly up beside him and the two of them took positions on either side of the helicopter to give them some good footage of the Veritechs. This was Gloval's and Admiral Hayes scheme that would show the formerly classified Veritechs and Destriods to the rest of the world. Chuckling Rick boosted the Veritech away from the helicopter and back into formation. Seconds later other Veritechs in Fighter Mode screamed past the Battliod Formation. The Fighters then switched to Guardian mode right in front of the Cameras, shocking the crew yet again. It was then that the remaining Hunter Air Circus Personnel started an performance in CVTs right on top of the Daedelus. The cameras now doubled as another news heli came onto the scene captured the entire performance, from the mock combat trial that started it out to the aerobatic show that ended it. Rick smiled as he saw his family and friends perform brightly in their new Civilian Veritechs. His father and Max were in his own, the _Mockingbird II_, which he smiled even wider about. Then the order came in for the grand finale, and Rick just grinned even more.

- - -

Hector Conrad shook his head in amazement from his perch behind the camera of the News Chopper Seven as the large Robot figures finally left and started to land on the arms of their large cousin. Just then the Robot Figures that buzzed the chopper along with other more military looking ones, lined the edges of the arms and opened what looked like missile ports. The larger robot figure, most likely their mothership, opened many missile ports as well. Hectors Eyes widened in surprise, for the missiles would destroyed the city but before he could open his mouth, they launched.

- - -

Lisa Hayes-Hunter smiled when the final reports came in and so she turn to Captain Gloval who sat in his usual seat with a rare grin on his face.

"Captain all Destriods, Veritechs, and Missile Batteries report ready for launch," she reported with a smile. Gloval just nodded and leaned forward to wait for the finale he had planned for. As one all the mecha that lined the arms of the SDF-1 and the numerous Missile Batteries of the SDF-1 launched missiles just like they have done for numerous battles. But this time they didn't carry your average missile they carried projectiles called Roman Candles or better know as Fireworks! So the sky around the SDF-1 light up with many different colors, and at the same time colorful lights went on all around the exterior of the ship adding yet more lights to the sky. The awed residents of the city and nearby cities would never forget this night, especially the completely different lights that followed.

- - -

Deep down in the bowels of Alaska Base, the UEG Council watched the feed from Canada with evil intent. At least all but Admiral Hayes who had help create the plan in the first place just hid a smile. Senator Russo glared evilly at the SDF-1 floating peacefully above Canada via the T.V showing the footage from the local new stations.

"Marshall Zhukov I want you to gather a force of our latest equipment and tell them to await for my orders," he said with a dark tone. Zhukov nodded and moved to follow the orders, his aging body refusing his efforts, but he still managed to get to the command console. After a few minutes he turned to regard his leader with a smile.

"And what will those orders be sir?" he asked with a evil smile knowing exactly what they were. Russo returned it with the same evil purpose.

"To destroy the SDF-1," he said in monotone, clearly not knowing that he just sent many men and women to their deaths at the hand of their own people. Hayes literally fell out of his chair in surprise and horror.

"Sir, but what about these Zentreadi the SDF-1 and its crew is our only weapon against this threat sir," Hayes said after composing himself and calming down from his panic. The two big players in the council turned to look over at him.

"That is quite alright Admiral we have the SDF-2 nearing completion and the Luna Yards are busy producing the new _Advanced Oberth_ Destroyers and the _Tokugawa_ class carriers, int'l then the rest of our fleet will protect us along with our Grand Canons," Russo said with a grin lighting up a cigar in the event of getting rid of that pesky vermin Gloval.

_- Maybe I can get rid of this annoying twit Hayes as well, maybe I will send him to command an ARMD carrier and in which will be destroyed by those stupid alien Zentreadi. –_ he thought evilly and with a smile around his cigar. Hayes just shook his head in disgust and sympathy.

"Sir one problem with that theory sir, the SDF-1 and her crew are experienced against the Zentreadi, it will take a while to train the crews for the new ships to the level of these men and women aboard the SDF-1 sir," he said with a frown. Russo just waved it off and plainly told Hayes to quit it. Hayes wisely kept his mouth shut as the order went out to the forces waiting for the call. Hayes silently prayed that the SDF-1 will make it through.

- - -

Rick smiled as the afterimages of the fireworks faded, and as Menmei started to play her concert which was thanks to EVE engineering was being shown to the rest of the civilians via holograms. But their merriment died when all of a sudden missile contrails flew past the Veritechs. Eyes widening he watched as cruise missiles impacted the mighty SDF-1 much to the horror of its deployed mecha. Rick after making sure that the SDF-1 was fine turned his attention to the mysterious attackers. He looked to see that attack planes were flying towards them, there were Falcon IIs, Ghost Drones, Avengers, and some other older designs. Even a squadron of VF-1s that looked like their pilots only had beginning course on them. Cursing Rick and the rest of Skull Squadron brought up their Gun Pods in defense. Rick paused on his trigger knowing that beside the Terrorist battle in New Carter this was the first time battling his own people, but he shook the doubt away for his family was on the ship and they were counting on him. So he opened fire about as the same time as the rest of the Skull Squadron, sentencing their fellow man to death.

- - -

Gloval cursed as the large battlefortress shook violently as his own people's missiles impacted on the tough ship. Cursing all the way as he made his way back to his chair and surveyed the situation around the ship.

"Sir UEG Forces are attacking us, with fighters, along with some Armor and Destriods moving towards the city," the cool and experienced Bridge Bunnies reported. Gloval cursed yet again and looked out the viewport to see the Veritechs moving to engage the enemy without orders. Not that he could blame them, these guys just attacked their home.

"Sir the city is on fire!" yelled Lisa from her spot near to the viewport of the ship. Gloval turned towards the city and growled in anger. His anger grew when the UEG Destriods stomp through streets not caring for the civilians around them.

"Crap order our Destriods to rearm and engage the enemy but do tell them to be careful, I see I don't have to give that order to the Veritechs," he said plainly. Lisa and Claudia nodded before relaying the order. On the deck the light Spartans quickly rearmed with GU-11 Gunpods and jumped off the deck towards the ground. While the heavier Tomahawks rearmed and stayed on deck to protect the ship itself from the attacking aircraft, alongside the Phalanx and Defender Destriods.

"Sir what about the fires, god knows that the city's fire department can't handle that?" Lisa asked with a frown. Gloval nodded and thought over his ORBAT before finally coming to a decision.

"Lisa get me Richard Hunter know," he ordered with a smile clearly having a plan. Lisa frowned but quickly complied. Within minutes Pop's helmeted face appeared on Gloval's tiny armrest plasma screen.

"What can I do for you Captain, I don't think I can be help in the battle," the other man said with a smile. Gloval nodded and quickly told Lisa another order in which made her finally figure out what he was planning.

"Mister Hunter I want you and your CVTs to arm yourself with the unit's optional firefighting equipment since that is one reason for the CVT were designed," Gloval said with a frown. Pops nodded getting were this was going.

"Got it sir we will move out and put out those fires," he said with a sad smile. Gloval nodded and quickly signed off, he then sat back and waited. He also gave the order for the Reflex Barriers to be warmed up.

- - -

Hector Conrad looked in horror at the fighting that was now going on between these peaceful men and women aboard the floating ship and their own defense forces. Of course he knew that the Defense Forces were the one who first fired, which prompted the Robots to return fire.

"This is awful Lucy the Defense Forces are fighting with these giants, but these guys didn't do anything but put on a good show for us, and where they are defending themselves against our own Defense Forces," the reporter a guy named Kyle reported to the studio. The guy leaned up next to Hector in interest but with horror filled eyes.

"Oh shit," commented the helicopter's pilot as he saw missiles from the Defense Force Planes hit the city lighting it ablaze. Kyle saw it as well and motioned Hector to get a picture of it. Hector did so and cursed in fear as he saw the city go up in flames. He then saw some robots bearing the Defense Forces Crest stomping through the city not caring for the civilians underfoot, which oddly similar to the ones fighting for the big ship. Onboard the ship Hector saw some exactly the same type of Robot started jumping off the ship and started to engage the Defense Forces Robots, but these were making sure they didn't hurt any citizens.

"Oh my god Lucy if your still listening some robots bearing the Defense Forces colors are now attacking the ship from the ground but are destroying the city in the process and robots from the ship are engaging them, in which these are trying to make sure they don't," Kyle said still trying to report this dreadful picture. Just then the helicopter lurked violently as missile hit home on the floating helicopter. Cursing the pilot tried to bring the craft under control but to no avail for the main rotor had been blown clear off, Hector then surrendered himself to death, but apparently god thought that he still could be some use on Earth. For the RDF Ace Max Sterling saw the missile hit and came to their aide. In one of his amazing feats that made him famous Max caught the out of control Helicopter with his Battliod. Hector who later learned this slowly opened his eyes to see a giant head with some sort of visor looking back at him.

"Yeah you guys alright in there," came a human voice from the Robot. Hector blinked and just nodded in answer, after checking the rest of the crew which besides a few bruises and such were alright.

"Right hold on I am taking you to the SDF-1 for it is the safest spot right now," the pilot of this robot said with a smile in his words. Hector's jaw dropped along with the rest of the crew as they turned to regard the ship yet again.

"THAT IS THE SDF-1!!!" he yelled in surprise which attracted the attention of the pilot again.

"Yes it is…oh I forgot you guys don't know for these morons interrupted us before we could tell you," he replied surprised before arriving at the deck of the SDF-1. The robot gently sat the helicopter down. Hector then climbed out with his small handheld camera he had in case of the instant he needed it. He saw numerous humans like him running around rearming the large robots or holding back a small crowd of citizens near the "elbow" of the arm were a large hatchway was located. He also watched in amazement as four large disks of light slid around the ship blocking the missiles and canon fire from the defense forces. Hector watched in amazement at these disks of light. He was then shoved towards the rest of the civilians by the uniformed personnel. The civilians were not even on his mind as he watched the amazing battle unfold. Int'l someone embraced him from behind, which him turn in confusion to see someone he should he would never see again.

- - -

Third Lieutenant Sarah Conrad cursed as she waited for her Veritech to get rearmed and refitted. The teenaged pilot tapped her foot impatiently as techs went over the VT. She also wasn't happy that her own tech Corporal Simmons wasn't out here helping but he was stuck doing other things in the SDF-1s Internal Hangers. Just then she caught sight of one of her commanders 1st Lieutenant Max Sterling, with a heavily damaged Civilian Chopper in his Battliod's hands. Frowning she saw four people jumping out of chopper and stare in amazement at the sights around them. This made the young pilot smile in response, her smile then turn to a surprised frown when she saw none other then her older brother Hector Conrad. Not evening noticing the rest of the military personnel around her she ran towards her, back to being to seventeen year old sister. Smiling she threw her arms around him when she finally managed to reach him. The surprised elder Conrad turned and just plain stared at her. Then it finally dawned on the poor man who he was seeing and so he turned white.

"Sarah!?" he yelled in surprise and disbelieve. Sarah smiled and embraced him yet again to tell him that yes she was alive. Just then a tech managed to tap on her shoulder, frowning she turned towards the man.

"Yes what is it?" she asked with a frown turned towards the older man behind leaving her brother momentarily confused.

"Ma'am your Veritech is ready and waiting," he managed to say over the loud booming sounds of war around them. She nodded a smile please that it was finally ready after such a long wait.

"What the heck is going on!" Hector said with a confused frown on his face. Sarah blinked as she turned back to him.

"Oh opps sorry! I am now in the military Hector, a pilot in fact and a pretty good one to boot," she said with a smile rechecking her gear as he pondered that. The two siblings had separated when their parents went opposite ways, they were still married and everything but their mother a Computer Engineer was hired to help in the Macross Project, she took her rebellious daughter with her. Their father was a Freelance Reporter and also worked for a small News Stations as a camera man. Once the SDF-1 was finally rebuilt taking its roles as the planet's defender and Macross began a ghost town their mother and herself was going to move back to join Hector and their father. But it never happened that way sadly, for one reason and that reason was the summed up in one word the Zentreadi. So Hector and Father were left to assume that they perished in a so called terrorist attack.

"But your only what now seventeen!?" the poor Hector cried out in confusion. Sarah smiled and saw that the techs were waiting for her. Sighing she managed to pull on her helmet or "thinking cap" while she started to walk that way.

"Look Hector I will explain everything later when I come back," she said as she started to clambered up the ladder of the fighter that closely resembles a bird of prey or otherwise known as Veritech Guardian Mode. Blowing a kiss to her older brother Sarah started up the Veritech and blasted away from the ship to rejoin her squadron, which was clearly shown by a look at her VT's tail fins and her paint scheme. The emblem emblazed on the ailerons and tailfins were a skull and crossbone that told everyone who knew, that she was part of Skull Squadron. Her paint scheme reflected this as well carrying a black and white scheme that match the rest of the squadron, beside Commander Rick Hunter, Lieutenant Sterling, and 1st Lieutenant Rachael Hunter which boasted a paint scheme so much like her brother's older scheme before becoming Skull Leader. Smiling Sarah transformed to fighter mode and screamed back into the fight.

- - -

Hector was left on deck open mouthed and surprised at his younger sister's antics. He was then pushed back towards the waiting civilians which you would think would be in shelters but these men and women were civilians of Macross City and so they wanted to see their valiant defenders fighting off forces loyal to corrupted politicians. One these civilians a black haired oriental girl came alongside the still flatfooted Hector.

"Yeah handsome what you so surprised about?" the girl said with a smile that had melted hearts all over the ship. Hector blinked and turned to the young girl beside him, who happened to be wearing a rather revealing outfit. That Hector who only had just turned nineteen was turned from thoughts of his sister to this young girl beside him.

"Well I just learned that my deceased sister was actually alive and not just alive but as part of military," Hector found himself saying. The girl frowned and turned to look at him strangely, then her face light up as it dawned on her.

"Oh you're from that helicopter, well I can be of any help to you and I can answer any questions you may have," she said with a smile. Hector smiled as well, since this girl somehow put him at ease with the world. This made him not even notice the glares and death threats from the crowd around him, those who could see the two that is.

"Well first question miss: How come my sister who is seventeen, and is turning eighteen soon is up there piloting those things?" he asked but almost hit himself at the stupidness of the question.

"Well I saw that you were talking to Lieutenant Conrad so if I can make a guess that was your sister and the reason is her own Mister Conrad, but I can tell you that she is good pilot and has earned her position with one of our most elite squadrons," she replied a little to harshly for comfort. Hector flinched and eased the tension by smiling.

"Well then Miss, I have a lot more questions so should we go somewhere more private," he said with his winning smile, that was enhanced by his slightly Hispanic face. The girl blinked and took the offered arm before escorting the young man to the heart of Macross City.

- - -

High above the planet, hiding behind the moon was a fleet of warships, watching the tiny planet below them. On the large command deck of the largest one that happened to be the flagship of the force, a lone feminine figure watch over a floating hologram of a large battle between two opposing forces.

"It is strange that two sets of micronians are battling each other," Commander Azonia commander of the fleet in pursuit of the ship she called Zor's Fortress, mostly to herself. She was plainly confused by the battle on going between these two groups. But she left an order for the sensor station to record it all and once the battle was over she sent a scout ship back to the massive fortress that served as the Zenteradi headquarters, with the recordings of the battle. Azonia then took a seat on her large command chair and pondered this difficult question. Also she wondered about her "spy" Miriya and how she was dealing with this.

- - -

Onboard the SDF-1 Miryia Parino was confused as her descent commander, but even more so then Azonia for the weeks she spent onboard the ship where ones of mystery and discovery. She quickly found some residence and learned how to work for the mirconains money. She also spent time trying to figure out these mirconains and how they operated, but one thing frustrated and confused her more then these tiny things was her quest for that ace pilot, granted she found him but she couldn't think of anything that she could best him in for it would be impossible to get her hands on some mecha. So she went around to find some information on this man, in which she was doing now, for she had learned how to find the "military" pilots who flew the accursed veritechs of the enemy and how to get information from them. But even with this approach she couldn't find anymore information about this pilot, so she gave up for the night and decided to return her "home" for all the pilots were exhausted from the fight earlier. Miriya then decided to continue her search later on that day, once it became night.

- - -

Captain Gloval sighed as the last UEG plane retreated for it was over and not a moment to soon for the CVTs and the Firefighters in the city were being hard pressed to contain the fires. Even if the occasional retardant bombs runs by Veritechs, now they could the fire under control. In which they did for the returning Veritechs and lent their firepower to the fire and managed to stomp out the fire for good. But not before 60 of the city went up in flames. Gloval then ordered the SDF-1 to land in cruiser mode outside city, to lend any help to the city int'l aide from the neighboring cities arrived. Also he ordered a defense ring of Destriods and Veritechs around the city in case of a counterattack. As Gloval was about to debark in a effort to talk to the city mayor alongside the Marcoss Mayor. Miss Menmei came up to him, with that smile of hers that put anyone at ease.

"Captain I would like to start the show, for it would do a lot more good then it would have done before sir," the younger singer said with a voice of the stars. Smiling Gloval thought it was a good idea and gave the order to restart the concert. Menmei nodded and skipped back towards the SDF-1 from the makeshift refugee camp that had been started.

- - -

At Alaska Base the shock was paramount, for the council had just sent hundreds to their death. Granted it wasn't the loss of life that shocked them but the loss of equipment and forces critical to their war effort against the Anti-UEG Terrorists and this new alien threat. At least all but one who knew it was going to happen and tried to warn the council about it. This man is Admiral Donald Hayes who was leaning back, with a small smile on his lips. After a brief moment of discussion between the council they were relieved. Hayes nodded and walked out of the room following most junior members of the council. Since he had been kinda demoted to that when he sent help to New Carter, he had to go with them. Back in the room, Senator Russo looked over at another man who had appeared out of the shadows.

"Find a way to kill Admiral Hayes and if anyone gets in your way kill them too," Russo ordered coldly and menacing. The shadowed man nodded and left the room without a word. Russo then leaned back and lit off another of his cigars as he brought a folder and set it on the table, which happened to be on another one of his projects in which he planned on destroying that annoying SDF-1, if the Zentreadi didn't do it first that is. Smiling he imagined the ship blowing up in his mind as yet another man sneaked out of the room.

- - -

On the deck of the landed SDF-1 Menmei started her concert and the EVE crews started up their projectors and lasers. Finally Menmei came onto stage to the roars of the Macross Civilans in the refugee camp. As the music opened up the lasers and holograms activated giving the crowd a giant view of the singer before them. Menmei then started to her first song one that she picked up from a fellow singer. As she started her sweet voice captured many more fans that hellish day. They would always remember this song as well int'l the time another singer sang it many years later:

"_Another winter day,  
Another grey reminder that what used to be has gone away.  
It's really hard to say  
How long we have to live with our insanity.  
We have to pay for all we use.  
We never think before we light the fuse.  
__Look up, look up, look up,  
__The sky is falling..falling!  
__Look up, look up, look up, you have to do.  
__Before you try to go outside, to take in the view,  
__Look up because the sky could fall on you!" _

**Author Notes:**

Finally this is done, having started Christmas Day and ending now. I really do apologize for my tardiness and being late. But like I said I am part of the a few RPGs and I was really busy with school as well. So sorry yet again. Also some news here for I plan on two more chapters and this fic is done, granted there is a sequel in the planning stages. Also don't worry only one more chapter of Human-Human Conflict before we go back to into the Zentreadi Arch of the story which will kick off the sequel. Also two more characters from the sequel have been introduced, Hector and Sarah Conrad. Also yes I know Look Up! The Sky is Falling! Is Yellow Dancer's song from New Generation but I just plain love that song so I decided to have it in here. Also we see Miriya and Azonia finally for I had been more concern on developing my human characters. Don't worry the two will plan a big part in the sequel as well. Also prepare yourself for the next action packed chapter of this exciting story.

Also a side note the Advanced Oberths are my creation that I had created for my other Fanfiction Alliegance and hence I am using it here, also the Tokugawa Class should started to be built about now. So I threw that in there, for the fun of it. Also imagine the Oberth on steriods and you got the Advanced Oberth.

lisav and Warior - Thank you for comments

Knights Templar - YES SIR!!

Lord Destroyer - Don't worry I got a intersting way of getting him to the SDF-1, and yes Macross is alot different then Robotech. First of all Protoculture is not in it, at least notin theOringal series. Secondly there is no Robotech, just Overtech...and a few otherminor things.

SHAWN PROVONCHA- Thanks Shawn justkeep those reviewscoming...

**Next Time of Frozen in Time:**

As the last notes of Menmei's song fill the air, a drama unfolds inside Alaska Base against the two superpowers. Can Admiral Hayes and Company survive the wrath of Senator Russo find out on the next exciting part of Frozen in Time?


	8. Part VIII: Love is Stronger then Steel 2

**Part VIII: Love is Stronger then Steel**

In the burning remains of the Goldriver Canada the _SDF-1_ and her crew where helping the civilians of the city to rescue their living and dieing before they too died. Much to the amazement of the Civilians Volunteers who was helping out the Defenders of the _SDF-1_, the squad of _Spartans_ had already been through here and managed to clear the larger pieces of the debris. In once section of the city Rick Hunter and his group was throwing aside debris of a pile of mortar and steel chunks that was once an apartment. As Rick threw yet another piece aside a hand fell on his shoulder. Rick turned to see Max and a group of more _SDF-1_ Personnel.

"Rick you have been at this all day I think you better go home and find Lisa," his friend ordered, but Rick wouldn't hear it.

"Max there is about fifty unaccounted people from this building and I intend to find them," Rick said throwing another piece of debris to the side. Rick suddenly found himself staring at Max who had eyes that were scaring him.

"Listen to me Commander you will get back to Macross or I will get Rachel out here to drag you back," Max said with steel in his voice using his rank as a curse. Rick blinked and finally gave in as he started to head for the Jeep that brought him here. Max nodded pleased and turned to order his men to start working. They all nodded and started their sad duty of digging up the dead and crushed civilians who once lived in the building. But Rick as he passed the edge of the large pile of debris that was once an apartment building heard and saw something moving inside the building. He cried out which attracted the attention of Max and his crew.

"Max here's one and she is alive," yelled Rick as he started to throw debris aside in search of the whimpering. Finally he saw a tear stained face coated with white mortar from the debris. She looked about fourteen and he took a sigh of relief.

"It's alright miss we'll get you out of here," he said with a smile that put the teen at ease as Max and his crew attacked the debris alongside Rick. Within a half an hour they had it cleared enough to allow Rick to reach down and help the young girl out of the hole she found herself in. It was also Rick who drove the girl to the camp outside town. Max smiled for Rick had done it he found a single live, but he looked like he found ten of them and that was fine in his book, he then turned to see if any more were alive in the apartment building.

* * *

Gloval stood in front of his office's long window watching as his crew helped the civilians of the city find there dead and the living. For three long days they had sat here helping this city recover from the disaster that happened to them. Everyone single pilot, tech, engineer, and crewmen felt quilty for the disaster for if they hadn't come here they would still be living the happy live. But none of them felt guilty as Gloval himself, for he had ordered them here knowing that council was going to do something. Sighing he turned to see the Reperastive of the Ontario Quadrant Headquarters standing behind him watching the crews at work with grim fascination. 

"Its simply amazing for if you haven't volunteered your crew to help we would still be moving the large chunks of debris, heck they would still trying to fight those fires," the tall man said with a smile as another Spartan dropped more debris off before moving back into the city. Outside the city was a circle of larger Destriods and Veritechs, who were watching for any more forces from the UEG.

"Your welcome Mister Pierce, but it is partly our fault for this disaster," Gloval said in his thick Russian accent as he looked over the growing refugee camp that was being built alongside the _SDF-1_.

"Nonsense you were trying to impress the civilians and let the world now that you and the _SDF-1_ are alive and kicking. Also you were trying to let off your civilians off here in Ontario," the man said with a frowned making his way over to the Russian.

"Well its too late it has already been agreed that the _SDF-1_ will head back to space with Macross aboard her," he said sadly as he sipped on his cup of tea. The other man frowned as he looked over at the weary Captain.

"What do you mean Captain I thought you wanted to let the Civilians off?" Pierce asked with a frown, remembering hearing that from him when he first arrived in the Ontario Quadrant.

"Well Mister Pierce everyone onboard the ship have agreed that since the council don't want us on Earth we will leave Earth and save the Earth from them for if they want to shoot up towns to get us then we have no right to be here," Gloval said with a sad smile on his face. Pierce blinked as it registered what Gloval said.

"But if you do that you let UEG win Captain," Pierce said with a frown.

"I know, but I can't let them blow up cities and civilians that have help us," Gloval said with a sigh of surrender.

"But don't get me wrong once the Zentreadi are taking care off and if I survive, I will be back to take the council on," Gloval continued but with steel dripping into his voice. Pierce nodded and turned back to watch the city alongside the older man, knowing that Gloval was a true leader, one that would do anything to protect the civilians he had pledged to protect.

* * *

But unlike Gloval the United Earth Government Council was too obsessed with power and prestige to care for their civilians. So they would do anything to get rid of their rivals if they were threatened like this instant as Captain Yuri Ivanvich a hardened commando who once was part of the Elite KGB "Black Guard" Commando Squad, slipped into the office of Admiral Donald Hayes who was looking over some reports and didn't see the shadowed figure enter the office. Yuri smiled evilly as he brought up his silenced handheld pistol his weapon of choice. 

"Comrade Hayes?" he said with a grin pointing the small pistol at the man before him, for he liked to see his victims face before killing them. But he was surprised for when Hayes looked up at him there was no surprise in his eyes only anger. This steady the assassin's hand and confused him. As if on cue a pair of doors opened and six troops stormed into the office taking advantage of his confusion. Yuri's agile mind quickly processed this and knew that these guys were not the Admiral's pet Dragoons, but normal security types that were loyal to the Admiral. He knew he could take the Admiral down before the security men killed him. Sighing he prepared himself to jump when the hairs on the back on his neck rose. This usually meant that someone was behind him and pointing a gun at him, but only one man…urrr woman could sneak up behind him. He heard a feminine whisper in Russian before his world turned to black.

* * *

Lieutenant Hanna Sergatov looked down at her old friend and lover's body knew that she had done it once more. She sighed and looked up at the others before her, before replacing her handgun in her forearm holster. 

"Admiral Hayes you alright?" she asked looking him over to see that her plan worked. The older man nodded before dismissing the security troops and calling in Adam Blair his aide. She was not part of the Dragoons as people may think but she did train with them and help Adam protecting the Admiral. While Adam was out in the open she was in the shadows, only appearing when needed.

"Very good Hanna and I know you two were close," Major Blair said with a frown looking over at her. Hanna just nodded at him, but she knew that unlike Yuri's masters hers actually cared for her and her well being. That's was why she was loyal to Hayes, and not to the United Earth Government. She then blended back into the shadows of the office while the two men discussed their situation.

* * *

"Major I have made my decision activate Operation Bug Out," Donald Hayes said with a frown knowing that Hanna and Adam wouldn't able to stop all the council's attempts to kill him. Adam nodded before leaving the office to spread the word around the Hayes loyalists.

* * *

A few hours later found Hayes and Adam in a large storeroom were his Hayes Faction awaited his orders. Smiling he turned and saw that all the Dragoons were present and in the new Battle Armor that was right from the Robotech R&D Section. It was just like normal Armor worn during the Global Civil War but it Robo techology built into it. The Battle Armor was a completed body suit of armor complete with a close helmet. The armor on the suit was combo of Ceramic and Kevlar Armor. Ceramic armor made up the armor on the outside while Type III Kevlar was sewn in under the Armor. What made this armor so special was the far more powerful micro computer in the helmet which controlled the Amour's functions and assigned targets. Also the unlike the Battle Armor in the war this one was made the wearer far more mobile and faster. Granted these were only prototypes for there was still some functions still needed to be added to the armor. But they would be more then useful against human targets. 

The Dragoons all wore them while the rest was worn by some Security Officers loyal to Hayes. The rest of the security officers wore classic armor vest and helmet. Hayes had the twenty Dragoons and about twenty-six security officers while the rest of Hayes Faction was only techs, minor naval officers, and other non-marine type Naval Personnel along with some Army Types, he also had a handful of fully trained pilots that would most likely steal some Veritechs or some Destriods for the three Army Pilots he had. Sighing he nodded before slipping into his own Battle Armor alongside Adam. He was luckily that about half of the Robotech R&D Section was in his pocket so he had these Battle Armor suits. At first he wondered why the R&D section had been ordered to build these when their main enemy where tall giants, but he soon found out that the council had predicted that they would had to fight humans as well to gain superiority over the Earth after the Zentreadi were dealt with. Now the irony had dawned on Hayes that using their own creation against them would be sweet justice. Smiling he turned with his helmet in the crook on his arm as he step in front of the gathered people in front of them. All them every man or women in the group eager to bring the corrupted council down and to end all fighting between humans for they where now united behind a single banner. Granted there would be always conflict between humans for that was human nature. However, maybe, just maybe humanity could learn to overcome this in the future. For right now there will be a group of people to stand up against the bad apples in humanity, and these brave men and women were those few brave enough to stand up and fight.

"Alright people this is our time, the council thinks that killing their fellow humans will put them on top, however we know the truth and it is time to teach the old men and women in the council of this fact," he said as he completed his armor by putting on the helmet and switching on the micro-computer inside the said helmet, just a soft spoken command and hefted the light Gunpod designed for the Armor. Hayes now went through his plan in his head, his men and himself would head for the Hanger where Shuttles and Cargo Planes where kept or if that failed to get to the main elevator, and that was the one weakness in his plan for that was the only exit beside the Bases Internal Hanger, which was reserved for the Council's precious few Robotech Veritechs and Shuttles. While other "normal" planes were kept in the surface hangers, and a very small number Rabbit and Star Goose Shuttles. This way they either had to head for the hanger or the main exit which was designed to keep people out, but it equally worked as keeping people in. Sighing Hayes lead his people out of the room with Adam and Hanna on either side of him. Hanna was wearing a much lighter version then heavier Battle armor, which allowed her to move silently and fast. Meanwhile the Lighter Armored Security Personnel stayed behind the larger battle armored Infantry, with the unarmored naval and army personnel. The large group turned and found a group of normal Security Types on their usual patrol around the base, they were laughing and joking not realizing that death itself was behind them. These were brutally gunned down by Hayes Armored Men. Hayes grimly nodded and continued on towards the hanger and gave the order to increase the pace, they had no time to be dragging around prisoners. Luckily Hanna, Adam, and the few Security Personnel in Battle armor just knocked the others out or just stunned them. But they were still an unstoppable force of fury and metal gathering behind a single man who was one of the only men who was interested the wellbeing of others and that wasn't corrupted by system.

* * *

Marshall Zhukov was relaxing in his office as word started to come in of a group of armed soldiers that were making a ruckus in the lower levers of the base. Cursing the old soldier rushed into the main command center which was not far from his office since he was now in command of the base. Senator Russo was already there, and for once he was calm and collected instead of his usual cowardly nature. 

"It looks like your precious pet Assassin failed to kill Hayes," Russo said motioning towards the monitors in front of them which showed a group of armored men and women charging down a corridor some of them wore the emblem of the Dragoons. Zhukov cursed in Russian as it became clear on what Hayes was doing.

"Don't worry I have known about this for a while, right now I have some Army Special Forces waiting for this," Russo said with that smile of his. Sure enough a group of properly armed men and women where waiting at the two locations of entrances and exits. Sure enough the Dragoons rounded a corner and some where imeadily where blown away as the Army Soldiers opened fire. Zhukov was now smiling as the Hayes faction started to retreat from the prepared grunts of the UEG Army.

"Hayes would rule the day that he disobeyed my orders," Zhukov said with a chuckle. Russo nodded as he watched as more forces hit the Hayes Faction's rear, these where the reorganized Security Forces. Russo now was smiling as well as it became apparent that the Hayes Faction would be defeated swiftly and quickly.

* * *

Donald Hayes cursed as he ducked behind a storage crate as another enemy soldier opened fire on him. As he kneeled behind the crate he took the time to inspect his command to see that over a good forty-five percent of his force was killed or injured with more dropping as the battle went on. Cursing again he jumped up again and opened fire before dropping down again as Adam and Hanna pushed him down. 

"Sir we can't stay here we need to retreat," Adam yelled over the sounds of the battle. Hayes nodded and gave the order to retreat back to where from where they came, dragging their injured as they went.

* * *

Inside a top secret section of the base a large warship rested waiting for the first command of its masters, but deep inside the hulk of the warship intelligence stirred. It was the A.I named ALLY but nicknamed Allie the close copy of the master computer of the SDF-1 nicknamed EVE. Since EVE was completed self-aware thanks to its own master Zor the Robotech genius of the Robotech Masters, which the humans didn't know. It was the same with its "daughter" ALLY unknown to its creators. ALLY processed her surrounding with the speed that only a computer could. If she was human Allie would have frowned in confusion as the sounds of a battle reached her sensors. She hacked into the cameras nearest to the dock she rested in and saw a running battle between two groups of humans. Confused she started too hacked into the bases main computer (in which in her opinion was only just a baby compared to her) and found out all what had happened in the matter of seconds. Allie angry with the men who created her, decided to take action against them. At first she was shocked to have that emotion but unknown to the creators EVE had also fiddled with ALLY to create a near copy of her. Now she took action by starting to power up her protoculture reactor and begins the pre-flight for the ship. Then she reached out to the man that she knew wouldn't not use her for evil purposes like her creators where thinking of.

* * *

Hayes cursed for the hundredth time that day as another one of his men dropped, dead thanks to men under the council. For the last hour his faction was running from the enemy, his plan was in shambles so the only thing he was trying to do was to keep his command alive, but it was not working either. Just then his H.U.D flickered, frowning he queried his armor's micro-computer, but found that it wasn't answering. 

"Admiral Hayes if you want to save your men, follow the marker on your H.U.D," came a voice with a whisper, but it didn't come through his COMM system. Frowning he turned to see if it came through his P.A System. It was his H.U.D flashed again and a marker appeared pointing to someplace.

"I have hacked your Micro-Computer, if you wondering Admiral," the voice said again. Blinking Hayes finally figured out that the "Voice" was coming through tiny speakers in which the Micro-Computer report on damage and anything else of importance. Sighing he decided he had nothing to lose.

"Alright fall back! Follow me!" he ordered through the COMM channels as he started to back peddle before dashing a few meters before taking a cover position to cover the remainder of his men. Adam took position beside him, slipping a fresh clip in his rifle one of his last. Nodding he, then waited for the remaining men to rush past him before Adam and himself rushed towards the next corner where a pair of Dragoons waited covering them. Hayes sighed as he turned around the final corner towards his objective and found himself staring into the barrel of an Automatic Gat Canon. Cursing he dived to the floor but the Auto Gun opened fire over his head and those of his men towards the chasing security officers. Alongside this gun were two others, which turned the chasing soldiers into blooding jelly.

"Admiral don't worry the Auto Guns will cover you, hurry up and head for the door," the voice said urgently. Hayes quickly positions his remaining men to take positions behind the Auto-Guns while his injured stayed in the corner with one of his remaining Battle Armored Soldiers covering then. He then nodded before walking up to door with was surrounded by a red outline signaling that it was a heavily classified section of the base. Frowning he try to open it but it wouldn't open, frowning he try to open it again, but he was interrupted as a number flashed onto his H.U.D before him. Shrugging inside the armored carapace he was wearing Hayes reached down towards the keypad next to the door and typed in the numbers on his H.U.D., which a click sounded in the door before it opened before him. Frowning he waved a confused Adam and Hanna into the darkened interior before him. He then followed when they announced that it was clear, he then made sure his men followed them allowing the auto-guns to cover them. Before stepping into the darkened interior of the room himself, to see some sort of dock in the darkness that had surrounded him.

"Welcome Admiral to the SDAC-01 Dry Dock," the voice said as the lights were suddenly thrown on blinding the Hayes Faction. Cursing Hayes brought up his Gun Pod trying to see if there were any targets. However as his vision cleared he found himself staring with his jaw opened wide at the large ship before them. Jaws dropped all around them as the rest of the remaining Hayes Faction finally processed that there was a ship in front of them. Hayes recovered and with an experienced eye he looked over the ship before them, it looked very similar to the _Tokugawa_ Class Carriers now in production but with a far more lethal look to them. For example unlike the proposed Carrier it had three large turrets, two double barreled turrets where on either side of the ship, and a much larger three barreled turret was attached to the bottom. Also Missile Launchers and smaller CIWS dotted the rest of the ship. Also he turned to see torpedo launchers in front of the ship. It looked far more lethal then anything U.N Spacey had. He then cursed as he realized that the council had built this ship in private without the knowledge of the Military Command. An explosion sounded from the now closed door brought him back to reality and making the Faction wake up and stare at the door uneasily.

"Admiral you might want to get aboard the ship for she is all ready to launch and at your command sir," the voice said with a smile in its words. Hayes nodded as he realized that this was their exit from this hellhole they found themselves in, grinning wolfishly he ordered his men to board the ship.

* * *

Marshall Zhukov frowned as the Hayes Faction disappeared from his monitors; it also left the command center in confusion. Russo suddenly stiffened next to him as he cursed. The Russian Soldier looked over at his political commander with a frown. 

"Sir, anything the matter, beside Hayes dropping off the map?" he asked turning his attention to the security monitors before him.

"The SDAC-01 Zhukov," Russo said with a white faced frown as he desperately started to rewind the security tape to the point they disappeared. Zhukov frowned at first then cursed as the other man's comment register. Seconds later they knew that somehow Hayes and his men managed to get into the dry dock that held the one mobile assent they had left that could stand up to the SDF-1 and the Zentreadi.

"Commander order security to go to this location and do whatever they can to get inside the section there," Zhukov ordered as he looked down at the gathered officers before him. The man he addressed was a loyal follower to the council nodded and relayed the order. Sighing Zhukov and Russo leaned back and prayed that they would win this round.

* * *

Hayes sprinted into the bridge of the ship, having shed his armor and was now back in the light duty uniform he happened to be wearing under the armor. Frowning he made his way to the captain's chair wondering at the unfamiliar controls before him. But the naval personnel that followed him where trained to operate a space ship like this and quickly took waiting stations around the bridge. The entire ship was ready and waiting for launching with engines hot and ready, along with the weapons, and finally the rest of the ship was screaming for launch. Frowning Hayes shook his head wondering how the ship just happened to be ready for launch. Then the monitor in front of his captain station sprang to live, showing the head and shoulders of a young lady of about nineteen, with black hair braided down her back and wearing a light red RDF uniform. 

"Welcome aboard the SDAC-01 Admiral Hayes," the young lady said with a smile. Hayes eyes widened in surprise when he realized that this lady was the Voice that managed to help him getting here.

"Who are you?" he managed to ask the lady before him through his shock, the image smiled and raised her hand to her mouth as to cover her giggling.

"Well sir I am the A.I of this ship AI-002-ALLY aka Allie and I managed to help you through the base towards here," she said with a smile. Hayes blinked wondering if he could get anymore surprised.

"I now you are confused Admiral but I will now give the short story and tell you the longer one later. Well first of all my mother of sorts the A.I EVE or otherwise know as the Main Computer for the SDF-1 was created by the Robotech Master Zor to help with his private ship the SDF-1 Macross and to advise him in some matters. It then was sent with the ship to earth, Zor gave the mission of protecting those humans on the planet to EVE and she intended to carry it out. So she helped the first human explorers who started to explore the ship, her body. At first she attacked the humans thinking that they were the enemy for she was still dazed do to her landing on the planet, but she soon realized who and what they where. Therefore she watched over the humans as they started to rebuild the SDF-1 in there own image, but she also disguised herself as the main computer of the ship not telling anyone who or what she really was," she said and took a breath before launching back into the story with Hayes hanging on every word she said.

"It was about the time after the SDF-1 was lost that the Council started to build this ship and designed a A, I to help run it, but frankly they didn't now how to make a true A.I for there was very little experience to make you, granted they try to make one during the war, truthfully they only managed to create a very low level A.I but it suit there purposes. Then when the SDF-1 returned to Earth, EVE decided to do a little hunt for information about the Council's activities, thus finding the information about me in and so she completely rewrote my program making an almost complete copy of her out of my program. I was then born," she said with a smile but she stopped her story as her eyes flicked up as if she was reading something then she frowned.

"Well, it looks like they managed to destroy the last auto-gun and since your men are now all aboard it is time to go," she said with a nod. Hayes shaking off his shock along with the rest of the crew around him who had also listened to the story being told, they then took their positions. Allie blinked away for a moment before returning to his screen with a smile.

"Admiral ship is ready for your orders and locks disengaged, along with the bulkhead," she said Hayes nodded and saw the bulkhead in front of them opened to reveal a lighted launch tunnel. Smiling he suddenly knew that this tunnel was one of the older tunnels built to house the Grand Cannon but was abandon after the final plans were approved.

"Sir, the ship is at your command," Allie said with a smile as the ship floated free from the locks that held her since the ship's keel had been laid.

"Alright, you heard her Mister Carpenter take us out," he ordered the man at the helm station he just grinned up at him before slowly moving the ship forward towards the tunnel, just as the hatch to the dock blew open and security officers rushed into the dock a little to late. Hayes slowly grinned a most evil grin and turned to address Adam who was manning the Weapons.

"Weapons turned any CIWS Canons that can to target the dock and opened fire," he said calmly much to the amusement of the A.I and Adam who chuckled as it dawned on him what his admiral was planning.

"Roger sir, firing!" he reported as he typed the command into the station. Outside the ship the CIWS popped out of their protective covers that would protect them from enemy fire and turned to aim at the dock below them before green light shot out of the canons towards the cradle bellow them. Smiling Hayes nodded before he pushed back into his seat as the ship blew through the tunnel towards freedom with the old admiral laughing like a kid all the way up. For the first time he was free and he intends to use it well.

* * *

In the control room both Russo and Zhukov looked in disbelieve as they walked into the large hold that was once a dry dock that had built their pride and joy. The entire dock was in flames from the ship's final attack before leaving. They knew that they may never be able to complete there plans, but at the same time they figured that they still had the Grand Canon it would work. Laughing the Evil Duo walked out of the hold heading for the control room knowing that they may win yet. 

...To Be Contiuned

* * *

_**Well ladies and gents its over! But I still have the final chapter to post then this fic is officially done, but don't fret sequel is on the way. So see you in a few days when I post the final chapter and don't worry the Zentreadi will be back and with a vegenance. Also as a Side note yes when it comes to EVE being Self-Aware people have many opinions on that but myself I tend to believe that she was just because its more fun to have her Self-Aware. So my Allie is at least as self-aware as her "mother" but happens to have far more human emotion from her study of human behavior has the SDAC-01 was going through final touches on it.**_

_**Also the SDAC-01 is my own creation, so no one should use it with out my humble permission. Besides that just imagine a Tokugawa Class with far more teeth and you got my baby. Also the canons on this thing are about three times as powerful as those on the Oberth and ARMD ships, which you shall learn later is another thing that EVE managed to do. But you shall learn all this and more in the next and final chapter of Robotech: Frozen in Time….**_

_**Next time:**_

_**The SDAC-01 quickly meets up with the SDF-1 Macross and after a few tearful reuions heads to space together to meet up with the reinforced Enterprise Battlegroup to finally take the fight to the Zentreadi before coming back to Earth, but they may never see it quite so alive for many years to come….**_


	9. Part IX: The Love of a Father

**Part IX: The Love of a Father**

Cruising over the skies of the country that was once known as Canada was a large ship that looked stream lined and lethal. Numerous weapons sprouted from the hull of the ship, lasers, missiles launchers, and even some particle canons. To those on the ground it looked like a large whale swimming gracefully through the skies above them. Gliding alongside the ship was a series of small one man fighters some doing patrol duties while others where going through some training maneuvers. Inside the ship itself a man sat listening as an officer briefed him on the ship itself.

"Well sir the SDAC Class has one main turret, and two secondary main turrets, while four secondary turrets round up the main beam art meant of the ship. The main turrets fired together rivals the SDF-1's Main Gun in power. Granted we don't have the ability Main Gun, like widening the angle of attack or narrowing the beam itself, but we still have enough firepower with those three turrets to kill a Zentreadi Cruiser in one shot. Also while the ship itself has an awesome firepower on its own, the SDAC can carry two squadrons of Veritechs and supporting craft. With only one small catapult to launch shuttles and recon aircraft we can fit far more fighters in our bays then the specs say we can. So we can have the fighters that an ARMD carrier carries but with the firepower of four Oberth Destroyers, maybe even more. Now the one weakness this ship has is that if a ship attack from bellow or above us we can only bring the two Secondary Main Turrets to bear on them, and maybe a few of the missile launchers. Also if a ship sits right behind only a handful of CIWS turrets can open fire on them. That concludes my briefing sir," the other man finished breathless. The first man the commander of the ship the former Admiral Donald Hayes nodded in understanding before turning to a monitor set up in front of them, which showed a young women looking thoughtfully out at them.

"Thank god that Allie can basically run the ship by herself or we would have been in a world of hurt if try launch this ship by ourselves," he said with a frown. For his Hayes Faction didn't even have the personnel to crew the ship even with a Skelton crew. They where extremely lucky that the docking crew had started bring aboard food, water, munitions, and other niceties for live aboard a starship. In fact they where only days away from the launching the ship, they had a crew, where finishing loading the ship's support craft. The only way that the Hayes Faction managed to take the ship was that the crew happen to be on leave before launch, and that the techs where only waiting for arrival of the last patch of Veritechs before announcing the ship was fit to launch. So the ship had a squadron of Veritechs and a small squad of Spartan Destriods. So the pilots along his men immeadtily started to train themselves in piloting these craft. The only thing they where missing where qualified Veritech Engineers, but luckily they had a handful of Aircraft Techs that could learn to safely service Veritechs. Two of his pilots where also part of the Veritech Prototype program and hence had a lot of experience with Veritechs, one lead the Veritech Squadron while the other organized the tech crews.

Sighing Hayes brought himself back to the present to hear the chatter between the patrolling fighters and the communication crew and conversation between the scarce bridge crew. Just as he sighed prepared to take a break since he had been on the bridge since their escape from Alaska Base, an urgent voice broke into the comm. Chatter. Frowning Hayes turned to the sensor plot to see incoming aircraft incoming on the ship, growling he ordered the ship to battle stations and ordered Allie to warm up the guns. Within minutes his ship was ready for combat thanks in part to Allie and having a much smaller crew then normal.

"All Fighters this is Actual, stay back for cannon barrage," he ordered as the last few of his fighters launched from the ship to join the formation of Veritechs. Once he saw his fighters away from the deployment zone of the barrage he ordered the canons to open fire. Outside the ship the large main turrets turned and locked on the target then spat beams of fury and violence at the close batched enemies behind them. The smaller beam canons followed their larger cousin, the surprised fighters were taken off guard by the attack and many of them fell before they could get off a single shot. Hayes then took a closer look at the enemy and a smile of pure evil spread across of his face. For the enemy only had "Normal" Fighters not Veritechs, F-22 Rapiers, F-24 Dragon IIs and older types that where from the Global Civil War. His men saw this as well and smiled in understanding as well. Even though that these enemies where their fellow man they were all eager to pay the council back for the blood bath at Alaska Base. Following the Beam Canons bombardment was the missile barrage, but only a handful of missile of found their mark for the remaining fighters where now back on track and prepared them. Many fighters started overlap their decoys and ECM to further confuse the missiles which confused missiles much better then normal. Frowning he ordered his Veritechs to engage, then ordered the CIWS or better known as PUFF to open fire on any fighter close enough.

-

Further from the fight a small group of fighters where on patrol searching for any interlopers in their sector. This was the first team or flight group of the famed Skull Squadron, their skull and crossbones glinted deadly in the sun. The lead fighter was the single remaining VF-1S that had been built before the war. Commander Rick Hunter yawned ready to bring his group back to the base and get some rest, for he hadn't sleep much thanks to combination of nightmares about the Gold River Attack, and having a reagent woman for a wife. Lisa was nearing her fifth month of pregnancy and was getting frequently cranky from the mood swings she was experiencing. Also he had the luck of being the god father and uncle for the baby of his "Older Brother" Roy Fokker and Claudia Grant. Smiling as he remembered the little Roy Junior playing with a Veritech model that he had got off from his desk. At first Rick thought the almost two month old baby was going to break it but the little one just stared at it and hugged it close. Claudia had remarked that the kid was seriously going to take after his father and Uncle. Suddenly his sensors started to scream bringing him back to reality. Cursing he smack his face shield down and brought his fighter around on a course to intercept the enemy that his sensors were telling him where there. His two wingman followed close behind him, to experience to question his move.

"Yeah boss looks like about four dozen contacts and a much larger contact on a bearing of Two-Niner-Alpha," reported his friend Max Sterling. Rick nodded translating the position to Twenty-Nine Degrees Angel High which meant that the enemy was twenty-nine degrees above them. Nodding he brought the Skull One through the limited cloud cover to find a fledge battle between a ship, and its escorting fighters and even more fighters. Frowning confused that humans where fighting each other, then finally it suddenly became clear to him, one group was most likely another group that where against the council. While the others where most likely loyal to the council.

"Yeah bro one of those attacking squadrons looks like 323rd Air Squadron," his other wingmate reported, this wingmate which happened to be his sister Rachael Hunter flew a white and red Veritech to his right, while Max flew a blue and white Veritech to his left. Rick nodded for the 323rd was one of the squadrons that had attacked Gold River. Nodding Rick made his decision and brought his the group to intercept the enemy.

"Alright people time for some payback for Gold River," he said in his bored drawl that aces and veterans where famous for. The two others clicked their COMM that they understood,

"Alright Skull Squadron attack!" he ordered with a snarl throwing Skull One into the furball around the larger mystery ship that was heading away from the battle with CIWS reaching out now and again to claim a enemy fighter.

-

Hayes nodded in satisfaction as yet another enemy fell to the CIWS guns of the ship. However his Veritechs where not so lucky, for he had already lost a few. Just then as he was going to order his fighters back for another Cannon Barrage a trio of Veritechs threw themselves into the battle. He watched slack jawed as the new fighters tore through the enemy changing modes when they needed to. His own Veritechs watched in awe as the fight ended in only in a few minutes. Blinking he saw that the remaining fighters where retreating in face of the new fighters. Even though they where only three fighters but he could tell that these new arrivals where very experienced and the enemy fighters where not even up to their level. Just then his lead pilot in an older VF-1D Veritech pulled alongside the bridge.

"Sir these guys are from Skull Squadron, the lead squad aboard the SDF-1," the man reported with excitement in his voice. Hayes blinked yet again for he had heard of them, but he didn't know why they helped.

"How do you know that Lieutenant?" he asked with a frown trying to find some marks on the planes which where painted in different colors.

"Sir take a look at their tail fins," the other man said with a smile in his words. Hayes then switched his attention to the tail fins and saw the familiar Skull and Crossbones. Sighing he nodded in amazement as he wondered why the pilot could know this.

"Also sir I was a VT test pilot alongside the Commander Roy Fokker who put together the Skull Squadron from some War Vets and former test pilots like himself. I would have been with them if I hadn't been assigned to Alaska Base sir," the other man reported with truth in his words. His COMM unit popped and whistled as another COMM unit intruded on the connection.

"Attention Unknown Vessel identify yourselves," ordered a young voice on the COMM. The commander of the Dragoons at the entrance to the bridge looked up wide-eyed as the voice registered.

"Commander Fokker I presume?" Hayes asked in return but just got silence for an answer.

"No I am Commander Rick Hunter, Fokker's replacement, but I want to know who the heck you are," the young man replied with some sadness in his voice. Frowning Hayes nodded and knew that this Commander Hunter had been very close to the late Commander Fokker by his tone when mentioning the name.

"Well Mister Hunter this is Admiral… excuse me former Admiral Donald Hayes leader of the Hayes Faction," Donald said and got a line of curses for a response, frowning he leaned forward wondering what this pilot's deal was.

-

Rick cursed up a storm as his shock and awe flew out the window as it finally registered that this man happened to be his Father-in-law. Gulping Rick stopped cursing, both Max and Rachael who hadn't heard that but knowing something was up by his body language.

"Yeah Rick you alright?" Max asked first with a frown from one of the two Video screens on either side of his main screen. While his sister just nodded from the other screen.

"Well Max it appears that Admiral Hayes is in command of that ship," Rick answered harshly. He heard both of his piloting cursing as well. Licking his lips he switched his main screen over to video commutations and answered the admiral.

"Well here I go guys wish me luck," he said to the two other pilots, who just nodded.

"Well Admiral you kinda caught us by surprise there for a minute," Rick said and was pleased that he sounded so calm but when the Video screen came on the other man would see his nervous face.

-

Hayes nodded confused at the other man's delayed reaction, but knew that it mostly would have been a bombshell for the pilots. He frowned and switched on his monitor for the pilot had only talked to him via voice communications and he was in turn was pleased when the pilot's image sprang onto his monitor. The other man was looking down at his instruments, and wore the RDF Flight Suit with a Skull Patch on the chest. Also his name and rank was on the rim of his helmet.

"By the way I need ask if my daughter is all right and everything?" Hayes asked the man who looked he was a lot older then he really was.

"Commander Hayes is doing fine sir, still the sourpuss she is sir," the pilot said with a smile. Hayes grinned knowing that it was true.

"Oh…" he started to say but Adam's urgent wave caught his attention. Frowning he excuse himself from the conversation, to head over to his grinning aide.

"What is it Adam?" he asked wondering why the Major wanted him. Adam then sighed to prepare himself for bomb he was about to drop.

"Well sir that man is your daughter's husband," Adam said flinching as he waited for the storm. Hayes blinked at first then he went through denial, and then finally it came crashing down. His eyes narrowed and his lips turned into a thin line.

"Oh really so that is why he is so nervous," he said quietly and Adam knew that he was beyond yelling he was now pissed.

"Sir Wait, that man took Commander Hayes to his hometown for a honeymoon and care to guess which city which they went too," Adam said with a frown. Hayes mind suddenly put all the pieces together; Adam's knowledge of this, the Dragoon's mood after they returned from New Carter, the SDF-1s arrival at New Carter a little fast, and finally Hunter's nervousness all came together in one picture in his mind. Hayes nodded and let the anger bleed off from him as he understood. Frowning he made his way back to the captain's chair with Adam's and the rest of the bridge crew eyes on him. Finally he sat down with a sigh, and flipped on the Monitor showing his new son-in-law's nervous face on its surface.

"Commander Hunter I appreciate if you tell me exactly why my daughter happens to be married to you," he said calmly but with an edge to it. Hunter's face suddenly drained of color and he started to sputter in response.

"Sir…ummmm…ummmm," the younger man managed to stutter out in response. Hayes shook his head at the man's antics wondering how in the world this kid got the role of CAG and won over his Ice Queen for a daughter.

-

Rick couldn't believe that the Admiral had somehow found out that he had married Lisa. Managing to stutter out a reply to the older man, which he cursed himself over. Here he was a warrior that had fought Zentreadi with no or little fear and here he was stuttering over something to say to his Father-in-law. He turned to look out the plane to see his two wing mates hovering obediently next to him, waiting for the verdict. Suddenly his COMM beeped which made him looked over to see that the ship was trying get in contact with him.

"Hold on a minute Admiral," he said pleased that he had didn't stutter at all, before flicking over to the Command Channel. Hayes's face blinked out to be replaced with the face of his loving wife Lisa Hunter. They had finally decided on what she was going to go by instead of the duel last names some ladies had, Lisa had chose to just have Hunter to make it simpler. Granted now people where confused when someone mention Commander Hunter which was the both of them. So the two agree while her name was Lisa Hunter on the Marriage Certificate, in their military life she went by Commander Hayes-Hunter to avoid confinement.

"Rick thank god, why haven't you reported in?" Lisa asked relieved breaking him out of his thoughts. Rick looked at her and started to feel a lot better.

"Sorry Lisa, but I ran into a problem," he said scratching his head. Lisa's eyes narrowed in concern and suspension at his remark.

"Is it the Zentreadi Rick or is that god damn council being stupid again?" she asked trying to find the answer in his face.

"Neither how about a pissed off father-in-law," Rick said a little irrigated both himself and his so called father-in-law for actually being mad at him. Sighing he looked down to see Lisa white faced and blinking, he also heard some mumbling from off screen. Most likely the Trio and Claudia talking about it.

"Did you say Father-in-law Rick?" Lisa asked most likely decided she didn't hear Rick right.

"Yes my patrol ran into a running battle between forces still loyal to the council and forces loyal to your father, along with this force is a ship that I haven't even seen before but look very similar to those proposed Carriers that the Luna Yards are building now. Your father is in command of this ship and after a small discussion with me he signed for a few minutes and returned with theknowledge of our marriage. Me being the son-in-law I am I managed to stutter out a reply to him," he finished with a sigh please he got it off his chest finally. Lisa blinked and nodded in understanding, but before she could speak laughter erupted around Lisa. Rolling her eyes Lisa turned to glare at the rest of the bridge crew behind her, including the Terrible Trio, Claudia, and even Captain Gloval. Rick covered his mouth trying hard not to laugh. The laughter then started to die down and Lisa turned back to him. However she turned again as someone addressed her; she nodded and finally turned back.

"The Captain wants to talk to you," she said with a smile trying to offer her own support. Rick nodded and watched as his screen changed from the face of his wife to the face of his commander.

"Rick I will deal with him, so just transfer me to him," Gloval said with an evil smile of his. Rick nodded pleased that the captain had started to feel better for he had been recently down since the attack on both New Carter, and Gold River. Rick then switch over back to his father-in-law who still was not happy at him.

"Sorry about that but I had to deal with something and someone wants to talk to you… stand by," Rick said with a smile as he gladly switched Gloval over.

-

Hayes frowned as his so called son-in-law disappeared from his screen once more. Sighing he waited for him to return, but when his COMM unit blinked on once more instead of the face of his son-in-law, the face of his old friend Henry Gloval snapped to live on the screen. Hayes paused shocked that his friend wanted to talk to him.

"Well hello Henry," Hayes said trying to cover his shock of his friend wiliness to talk to him.

"Don first I am telling you that you have not been with us during our two years journey to get back here," Gloval said with a slight irradiated tone. Hayes blinked and was about to answer, but his old friend was not done yet.

"So Don you have no right to judge Rick and Lisa for the two are in love for gods sakes, you also have no clue what they have been through since our jump to Pluto Don," Gloval continued now getting harsher in tone as he spoke. Hayes narrowed his eyes in anger at Gloval, seeing the other man rose his hands up.

"Hold on before you go on and say something you may regret later, I have one last thing to say: You shouldn't judge Rick for you do not know him, so get to know him before you go down his throat. Also if I remember correctly you always wanted to have Lisa marry a military man, well Rick is one," Gloval finally finished reaching for his pipe in his jacket but a cough off screen interrupted him mid-motion. Gloval turned his head to glare at the person off screen and said a few soft words that the COMM unit didn't pick up.

"Alright Sammie, I get it," Gloval grumbled a reply to the other person as he pull his hand out of jacket pipe-free. Meanwhile this pause gave Hayes some time to reflect on his friend's words. For they where true, since they had been on their own for over two years fighting for their life and that was bound to have a effect on the people on the SDF-1. So it could be true that Lisa gathered her own small family around her during this crisis to have people to lean on during trouble, to love her when she was down, and take care of her when she need help. Hayes nodded for he now understood this fact; he turned to look at Adam who was nodding in answer to Hayes's silent question. Adam understood long before he ever did understood. Nodding Hayes made a note to apologize to his son-in-law. Flinching he added Lisa to that note for he knew she would be more mad about it then her husband. He also knew that Lisa had her mother's temper and he had always feared that temper. Sighing he turned back to his friend who was staring back at him amused through the communication system. Rolling his eyes Hayes dropped back into a conversation with his old friend mainly about the relationship between Rick Hunter and his daughter Lisa. Meanwhile the ship turned onto a course for a date with the SDF-1, for Hayes had ordered it moments before. Also the Faction's fighter came in for landing while the three fighters from the SDF-1 fell into an escort formation alongside the ship on its journey to help with the war against the Zentreadi.

-

Deep inside the ship known as the SDF-1 the A.I known as EVE stirred as she detected the one she called her daughter approaching. She then senses an open communication line between the SDF-1 and the ship her daughter was on. If she had been human she would have nodded and smiled please that her plans where coming together. She silently slipped into the communication link and into her daughter's domain. After a brief nausea EVE found herself face to face with her daughter the A.I ALLIE. EVE smiled at the shocked look of her daughter's chosen avatar. While EVE was made to look like a Tirolean, Zor's dead daughter in fact, Allie on the other hand looks like a normal Earth Human. The two A. Is smiled as Allie's shock wore off and the two started an interesting chat. Outside in the real world the conversation between Hayes and Gloval continued not aware of the presence of the hijacker on their communication link.

-

Hanging not far from the dead city of Gold River, the two ships meet and the two long time friends meet aboard the SDF-1.

"So this is the famous SDF-1," Hayes said impressed as he was lead through a tour of the SDF-1 and Macross City. He was in awe at what the Macross Residents managed to build inside the core of a space ship. As the tour came to end he was brought to a house outside the boundaries of the military base so to see his son-in-law standing waiting for him with another blue haired pilot standing next to him.

"Sir this is the Hunter's residence so I will be leaving now," the bright face lieutenant that had conducted the tour said after Hayes stepped out of the military jeep but motioned for Adam and Hana to remain in the jeep. They nodded in understanding, and Adam mentioned for the Lieutenant to drive back to the base. Hayes nodded and started to walk towards his future and his son-in-law.

"Well hello son I do apologize for being an ass earlier but…" he said but was cut off by Rick.

"Its okay what Father-in-law wouldn't when his daughter just disappears and returns with a husband wouldn't," Rick said with a smile shaking the older man's hand. Behind Rick the door opened to admit Lisa outside, Hayes's eyes traveled from his new son-in-law to his daughter and his eyes widened to see her pregnant. His eyes got angry and traveled back to Rick.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man," he said with a growl ushering the three people inside. Rick face faulted and whimpered while the other man just chuckled as he took the rear.

-

Hours later and a few tearful reunions later the two ships pulled away from the planet and into the cold darkness of space. Even though the Zentreadi where out their hiding waiting for their chance moral was at an all time high. For the SDF-1 now had a companion that could in theory stand toe-to-toe with a Zentreadi Battle cruiser. As the two ships of war broke away from Earth Lang and his team where busy aboard the SDAC which was now named the Liberty, to modify it with Pin-Point Barrier System. Lang also looked over the ship's A.I and was not surprised that it was so advanced for he was the one that EVE chose to carry the knowledge of Robotech that had been aboard the SDF-1. Also a pair of Veritech Squadrons where placed aboard the Liberty with a regiment of Destriods as well. Also spare crewmen where taken off the SDF-1 to crew the Liberty.

Now as the ships broke the planet's atmosphere groups of ships that had been forewarned about their arrival fell into position. Three brand new Advanced Oberths Destroyer, eight Regular Oberths and the refitted ARMD Carrier Enterprise. This new battle group pulled away from Earth's orbit on a course for deep space trying to take the fight away from the planet and a new existence without the corrupted Earth Council ordering them around. They where about to make themselves a new destiny along the stars above, however they had unknown alien eyes watching them and their movements. Not far from their position in the orbit of Mars which was now a Zentreadi Advance Base a trio of ships left orbit on a intercept course for the Battle group, the fight was about to begin once more and Humanity was going to be shaken to its core as the fight begun once more along the stars in what later going to be called the 1st Robotech War…

**_Fin_**

**_or _**

****

**_The End_**

**it will also be To Be Contiuned...**

Author Notes:

There we go the final chapter in my fanfiction and boy does it feel good. But don't worry this story stills needs some fixing in some areas so I may repost some chapters to watch out for those. Okay now only the Afterword and I am officially done with this fic…. Yeah!


	10. Part X: Afterword

**Part X: Afterword**

This fanfic started almost a year ago when I thought of something while reading a review about Macross: Do you Remember Love and how Rick and Lisa (Hikiru and Misa in this case) get together a lot sooner in the series. I have since learned by buying DYRL online and watching it that is not the case, yes for they get together sooner. However the movie is totally different then what I had seen at the beginning of this fanfiction. So in that regard I threw even more AU stuff into the Frozen in Time, Hayes being a lot nicer, the SDAC Ship, and all those other things I had thrown into the fanfiction for the fun of it. However I like to mention that I have enjoyed writing this fanfiction and I can't wait to start the next one, and find out what happens to our heroes.

Now, I really like to thank some people who had affected this Fanfiction in some shape or form:

My Mother, who even if she hadn't read this she supported my effort in my writing, and for that I thank her. My mom also managed to fight tooth and nail for my Creative Writing Class in my school and hence I thank her for that as well for that class managed to have a dramatic effect on my writing.

My Step-Father who was another person who supported my writing, granted more vocally then my mother, by supported me nothenless. He also was the one who help me take that first step into Anime and I thank him for that as well as being the supporting father that I had never had since he came along. Thanks!

Two of my teachers who I will not name to protect them from the masses. These two teachers my Language Arts Teachers, and my Creative Writing Teacher supported ever since I started writing fanfiction my freshmen year in High school.

My best friends RX-79(G)BC Man and 9-Breaker Omega who where me every step the way to this fanfiction. BC was the one who helped me teach me writing before I even stepped foot in my creative writing class, and also pre-read many of my Fanfictions and for that I thank him in earnest. 9-Breaker who barely writes at all but still supports me in this endeavor.

Now lastly I like to thank SHAWN, Lord Destroyer, Knights Templar, Pchad and all those I forgot to mention that had stuck with me since I posted that first chapter so long ago. I thank you all for that. I also like to thank all those new reviewers that had just joined us for this. Thank you all! I also like to thank any of those who had read this but never reviewed.

Finally I like to say a few more words before ending this entirely. Frozen in Time for your information is my very first Multi-chapter story beside two others which are one-shot fanfics that I split into chapters format. It is kinda fitting that my first multi-chapter fanfic is of the Robotech Genre for Robotech was one of the very first animes that I had watched and I for one think of that as pretty interesting.

Now I thank you all again and I must take a break from Robotech but don't fret I will be back (I always wanted to say that) and write the much more exciting sequel of Frozen in Time, till then I say farewell!

William R. Woods  
aka Deathzealot  
3rd Class Okatu (don't ask)


End file.
